Acordo Sedutor
by Tinha Wood
Summary: Acordo Sedutor


[Digite texto]

**Acordo Sedutor**

**(Bought For Revenge, Bedded For Pleasure)**

**Emma Darcy**

**16º livro da Série _Ruthless!_**

**PRÓLOGO**

— Sou Jack Maguire, filho de Leonard Maguire — ele se apresentou ao homem do outro lado do portão de segurança, sentindo a amarga ironia de ser questionado sobre sua identidade.

— Não sabia que ele tinha um filho — o homem resmungou, com um olhar desconfiado. — Você tem sotaque americano.

Nada surpreendente, já que Jack tinha crescido no Texas. Mas tinha nascido na Austrália, e tinha sete anos quando foi levado para lá. Agora, aos 24 anos, era um homem — um homem abastado, pensou com satisfação — e pronto para sobressair na terra do pai.

— Ligue para a casa e verifique — ele mandou.

Enquanto o segurança falava num celular, o olhar de Jack vagava pela comprida alameda arborizada que levava a uma enorme casa que ocupava o alto de uma colina que tinha vista deslumbrante para o vale. Era primavera, e as folhas novas eram de um verde vivo no sol brilhante da tarde. O vale inteiro estava verde — era uma propriedade de primeira — só o melhor para a segunda família do pai.

A casa de cor branca, as cercas também. Tudo impecável. E isso, é claro, custava muito dinheiro. Muito. O que se esperaria do proprietário de uma enorme empresa de transportes, inclusive uma linha aérea doméstica. Jack só recebera dele cartões de aniversário e de Natal — provavelmente mandados pela secretária — e alguns dias num hotel de luxo em Las Vegas quando o pai esteve lá a negócios, uma vez quando Jack tinha 12 anos, e depois aos 18.

Ele lembrava que o pai tinha perguntado:

— O que pretende fazer da vida, rapaz? — como se isso não tivesse nada a ver com Leonard Maguire.

Mesmo assim, Jack perguntou, esperançoso:

— Está me oferecendo uma oportunidade? A resposta foi rude.

— Não. Abra seu próprio caminho, como eu fiz. Se você tiver peito para isso, vai merecer o meu respeito.

Esse desafio tinha penetrado na alma de Jack. O pai se tornara bilionário por esforço próprio, começando do nada e construíra um império no ramo de transportes. No entanto, vendo a riqueza evidente dele agora — riqueza gasta generosamente com a segunda mulher e duas filhas adotivas — Jack não sentia nenhum respeito por ele. Que tipo de homem não fazia nada pelo próprio filho e dava tudo para duas garotas que a segunda mulher quis e adquiriu? Será que ele diria a elas para que abrissem o próprio caminho aos 18 anos?

O segurança desligou o telefone e olhou para Jack com um pouco de pena. — Não posso deixá-lo entrar, companheiro. Me mandaram botar você daqui para fora. Lady Ellen disse que não é bem-vindo aqui.

Lady Ellen. O título lhe dava enjôo. Ela havia sido uma jovem secretária ambiciosa, dormindo com o patrão bem mais velho, cometendo adultério, e agora que seu pai tinha recebido um título de nobreza por serviços prestados à nação, como esposa dele, podia ser chamada de Lady.

— Peça para falar com meu pai — ele insistiu.

— Impossível. Sir Leonard aínda não chegou.

— Quando chega?

— Geralmente o helicóptero chega às 7h. Ainda faltam três horas. Não posso deixar você entrar sem ordem.

Jack entendeu. A casa do pai era território proibido para ele, segundo a vontade de Lady Ellen. Pistoleira, defendendo seus próprios interesses com unhas e dentes. E o pai aceitava isso. Quanto poder ela teria sobre o marido muito mais velho? De quem teria sido a opção de manter o filho exilado?

Havia muita coisa que Jack queria saber.

Estava determinado a saber.

— Eu volto — ele disse.

— Eu fico no chalé — o guarda avisou, indicando uma casinha que dava para a entrada da propriedade.

Estava deixando claro que ninguém passava por ele. Já era cinquentão, porém forte e musculoso. Jack não queria briga com este homem, que apenas cumpria o seu dever. Voltou para o carro alugado, pensando que a vista do chalé não abrangia todo o perímetro da propriedade.

Meia hora depois, estacionou o carro no acostamento de uma estrada lateral, trocou o terno por jeans, camiseta e tênis e andou até a cerca branca que limitava o território que pretendia examinar.

Encostou-se à cerca, vendo cavalos pastando e uma amazona — uma garota com cachos vermelho ouro por baixo de um chapéu de montaria — treinando saltos com o cavalo.

Seria a mais velha das duas filhas adotivas?

Ou um cavalariço treinando o cavalo?

A figura esbelta tinha as curvas de uma mulher feita, embora isso não eliminasse uma garota de 14 anos. Ela montava bem, porém ele também sabia montar aos 14 anos, tendo aprendido a duras penas no rancho do padrasto.

Ele pulou a cerca e caminhou para o local do treinamento, querendo satisfazer sua curiosidade. Não se importava por invadir propriedade particular, pois achava que tinha o direito de estar ali.

Sally não viu o homem se aproximar. O cavalo, Blaze, não estava bem no salto triplo, e ela queria fazê-lo saltar novamente.

Estava tão concentrada no que fazia que só depois de completar o terceiro salto ouviu o aplauso, alertando-a para a presença de um espectador.

Corada e satisfeita com o salto, ela virou-se para sorrir para a pessoa que admirava sua perícia o bastante para aplaudi-la, esperando ver Tim Fogarty, o cavalariço que sempre a auxiliava com Blaze. Espantou-se ao ver um estranho desacompanhado. Isso não acontecia ali. Os visitantes sempre eram acompanhados por alguém.

Ele era muito bonito — tinha fartos cabelos negros, um rosto fascinante, e seu corpo alto e forte era realmente nota dez. Os braços eram bronzeados e musculosos, sugerindo uma vida ao ar livre. Talvez fosse um novo empregado.

Sally encaminhou Blaze na direção dele, sentindo que o tremor na barriga era mais excitação que curiosidade. Os olhos dele examinavam-na detalhadamente — olhos de um azul brilhante — tornando-a muito consciente da própria aparência, na esperança tola de que ele a achasse atraente.

O que era uma bobagem, porque obviamente ele era velho demais para ela. Devia estar na casa dos 20 anos, ela achou. Aos 14 anos, ela tinha altura e corpo de mulher, mas era jovem demais para aquele homem.

— Quem é você? — ela perguntou, sentindo-se impelida a saber tudo sobre ele.

Ele torceu a boca num sorrisinho divertido, fazendo-a imaginar como seriam aqueles lábios beijando os seus. Seriam suaves e sensíveis, ou duros e arrebatadores? Era o tipo de homem que parecia recém-saído de um dos romances que costumava ler, despertando desejos que ainda não faziam parte de sua vida.

— Quem é você? — ele replicou, surpreendendo-a com seu sotaque americano. Bela voz, profunda e máscula.

— Sou Sally Maguire — ela respondeu, com um toque de orgulho, querendo impressioná-lo com sua posição de filha do homem que era uma figura lendária na Austrália.

— Ah... — ele disse, num tom ligeiramente debochado, indicando que ele não estava nem um pouco impressionado.

Será que ela fora um pouco esnobe?

— Belo cavalo — ele comentou — Você monta muito bem. Monta há muito tempo?

Ela fez que sim, de repente, pouco à vontade com ele. — Papai me deu um pônei quando eu tinha cinco anos.

— E, sem dúvida, também te deu este.

O tom debochado agora era mais evidente.

— Quem é você? — ela repetiu rispidamente — O que faz aqui?

Ele deu de ombros. — Só estou dando uma olhada.

— Aqui é uma propriedade particular. Se não tem nenhum assunto a tratar aqui, está invadindo.

— Oh, eu tenho um assunto a tratar. Um assunto muito pessoal. — Seus olhos a fulminavam como raios azuis, penetrando-a até a alma. — Estou esperando meu pai chegar.

Ela tinha certeza de que nenhum dos empregados tinha um filho como ele.

— Quem é o seu pai?

— O mesmo que o seu.

Ela ficou muda um instante pelo choque. Seria verdade? Um filho ilegítimo nunca reconhecido publicamente?

Ele não se parecia com o pai dela, embora tivesse olhos azuis, porém de um azul mais vivo.

— Nunca ouvi falar de você — ela disse, com um medo repentino de que ele, fosse quem fosse, estava ali para causar problemas.

— Não é de admirar — ele disse zombeteiramente

— Tenho certeza de que Lady Ellen prefere fingir que eu não existo.

Ele odiava a mãe dela. Sally via, ouvia e sentia isso.

— Ela provavelmente também nunca ouviu falar de você — disse Sally, na defensiva.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça. — Que vidinha protegida você leva, Sally Maguire! — Havia um desafio malicioso em seu olhar quando ele acrescentou:

— Por que não pergunta a Lady Ellen sobre o casamento que ela destruiu, e sobre o menino que ela rejeitou?

— Que casamento?

— O casamento de Leonard Maguire com a minha mãe — ele atirou-lhe, obviamente confiante de que o fato era irrefutável.

Sally só conseguia fitá-lo, procurando processar essa informação atordoante. Se fosse verdade, ele não era um filho ilegítimo. Era o herdeiro natural do pai, não adotado como ela e a irmã mais moça. Sentiu um abalo no seu mundo tão seguro.

— Já esteve lá na casa? — ela perguntou, tomada de pânico, sentindo que tudo estava para mudar.

—- Ainda não.

— Minha mãe sabe que você está aqui?

— Sabe que eu vim. Lady Ellen não está disposta a me receber. Na verdade, não permitiu a minha entrada. O que acha disso, Sally Maguire? Você aí, num cavalo de raça, à vontade para fazer tudo que lhe agrada, e eu sou impedido de entrar em terras de meu pai.

Isso não era justo. Não era direito.

Uma sensação de culpa envergonhada fez ela enrubescer. No entanto, ela só tinha a palavra daquele homem de que ele dizia a verdade. Não sabia do que acontecera no passado, antes de ela nascer e ser adotada. Talvez a mãe tivesse um bom motivo para impedir a entrada dele na propriedade. Ela mesma não percebera seu mundo ameaçado por ele?

— O que você quer? — Ele não teria vindo se não quisesse alguma coisa.

— Eu tive meu pai por sete anos. Você o tem há quatorze. Não acha que deveria haver um equilíbrio melhor na balança?

— Como? Você já está crescido. Não há como recuperar os anos passados— ela argumentou ansiosamente. Ele sabia a idade dela. Parecia errado ele saber informações dela, e ela nada saber dele.

— É verdade — ele concordou. Seus olhos endureceram. — Mas temos de pensar no futuro.

Ele ia causar problemas. –E a sua mãe? — Sally lhe atirou, tentando mitigar a situação descrita por ele.

— Deve ter levado você com ela. Onde está agora?

— Morreu — ele disse abruptamente, numa voz monocórdia, sem a menor emoção.

Isso pareceu mais assustador que qualquer outra coisa.

— Sinto muito — ela disse, na defensiva. — Sinto muito que você se sinta... deslocado.

— Não fui deslocado — ele a corrigiu, ferozmente.

— Fui substituído, por você e pela outra filha adotiva.

— Eu não sabia, nem a Jane, tampouco — ela argumentou.

Não era culpa dela. No entanto, ele a fazia sentir-se horrivelmente culpada.

— Vou conversar com minha mãe — ela ofereceu, agitada demais para continuar falando com ele, e precisando saber por que ele havia sido rejeitado.

— Vai ser uma conversa interessante — ele zombou.

— Pena eu não poder ser uma mosca na parede.

Esse sarcasmo a fez se retirar rapidamente, consciente dos olhos azuis que a penetravam. Parando para abrir o portão, ela olhou para trás. Viu que ele permanecia imóvel. O olhar dele se fixava nela. Era um olhar duro, inexorável, acusador.

— Você não me disse seu nome — ela gritou, desejando que ele fosse um pouco mais... fraternal.

— É Maguire — ele a lembrou ironicamente. — Jack Maguire. Conhecido como Blackjack em alguns lugares. É um nome que assombra os sonhos dos outros.

Era um nome que assombraria Sally por muito tempo. Dez anos se passariam antes de ela encontrá-lo novamente — dez anos antes de ele voltar a pisar naquela terra, trazendo consigo a colheita amarga das injustiças cometidas naquele dia.

Jack observou-a se afastando. Ela galopava como se fosse perseguida por cães infernais. O sol começava a se pôr. Jack desejava que Sally Maguire se preocupasse com suas perguntas sobre ele.

Era hora de voltar para o carro, antes de Lady Ellen enxotá-lo de lá. Provavelmente não devia ter falado tanto com a garota, desabafando sua raiva pela maneira como fora tratado, mas o desejo de criar confusão fora irresistível.

E ela era tão linda que ele quis perturbar a complacência dela, conscientizando-a do lado sombrio de seu mundo privilegiado. Ele tinha se regozijado com a perturbação assustada refletida naqueles fascinantes olhos verdes, no rubor forte que tingia sua pele pálida e impecável.

Sally tinha recebido demais, e ele de menos.

Era esse o cerne da questão.

Jack viera examinar a situação. Quando conhecesse exatamente com o que estava lidando, conseguiria resolver melhor como alcançar seus objetivos.

Uma certeza ardia em sua mente. Custe o que custasse, algum dia, de alguma forma, a balança ficaria equilibrada.

**CAPÍTULO I**

Dez anos depois...

Sally observava o caixão onde estava o pai. Ainda era difícil acreditar que estava morto, vítima de um ataque cardíaco repentino. Nenhum aviso. Nenhum dia de doença que ela soubesse. Aquele homem tão cheio de energia, agora morto. Estava paralisada pela dor. E ainda bem, pois a mãe tinha exigido dignidade absoluta durante o funeral.

Elas estavam em público. Tinham de ser motivo de orgulho para o pai.

Sir Leonard Maguire estava sendo homenageado hoje.

Havia equipes de TV na frente da catedral, filmando a chegada delas e, lá dentro, todas as pessoas poderosas que tinham vindo prestar suas últimas homenagens: políticos importantes, capitães de indústria e a fraternidade de corridas de cavalos. Ela os ouvia tomar seus lugares atrás dela, cumprimentando-se em tom de condolências.

Do outro lado da nave estavam as figuras mais importantes da empresa do pai — a outra família dele — que compartilharam os sonhos de um império de transportes e se envolvido em realizar seus grandes planos. Ele tinha passado mais tempo com eles do que conosco, pensou Sally. Certamente estavam arrasados com a morte, sem saber quem substituiria o grande homem que já não estava mais lá.

Ela não tinha a menor noção dos negócios do pai. E nem Jane, que estudava enfermagem. A mãe tinha dedicado sua vida para ser uma esposa perfeita, certamente a chefe em casa, mas só interessada em conservar sua posição social, que era o mais importante para ela. Elas tinham sido protegidas por uma grande riqueza, mas nenhuma delas sabia o que poderia acontecer agora.

Talvez houvesse respostas no testamento do pai. Amanhã iriam ao escritório do advogado para a leitura. A mãe estava furiosa porque o advogado se recusara a ler o testamento na privacidade da casa dela, alegando que seguia as instruções do próprio sir Leonard. Nenhum argumento prevaleceu contra isso. Nem sua mãe conseguia romper o domínio da vontade férrea exercida por Leonard Maguire sobre seus subordinados.

Porém, ele perdera o domínio sobre a vida; ela lhe fora tirada. Provavelmente a única coisa que lhe fora tirada. Exceto...

Sally pensou em Jack Maguire. Apesar do que os pais lhe disseram, ela não acreditava realmente que a mãe dele o tivesse tirado do homem que agora estava no caixão. O pai tinha optado por abrir mão dele. Era só o que ela podia imaginar, principalmente porque ele não optara por tê-lo de volta. Era a única explicação plausível para o fato de Jack Maguire não ter se tornado parte integrante da vida deles.

Agora era tarde demais para equilibrar a balança, ela pensou triste.

Jack Maguire tivera um impacto tão forte sobre ela no seu único encontro, que ela muitas vezes imaginou como ele tinha lidado com a rejeição do pai. Devia ter sido muito doloroso. O golpe pessoal, porém, não o havia impedido de se tornar um empresário bem sucedido, por conta própria. Talvez o tivesse estimulado a se sobressair.

Ela lera sobre ele nos jornais de vez em quando, fechando negócios altamente lucrativos. Nas fotografias, nunca sorria, nem mesmo quando acompanhado de uma linda mulher numa festa. Seus olhos estavam sempre frios. Ela achava que era porque seu coração era frio, sem uma família para aquecê-lo.

Nenhuma chance agora de aquecê-lo pela aceitação ou aprovação do pai. A mídia tinha falado muito sobre a vida e a morte de sir Leonard ultimamente, e Jack tinha sido mencionado como o filho afastado. Isso a tinha feito sentir-se mal, por ter sido uma filha adotiva tão mimada.

A música cessou. Sally olhou para o relógio. Era hora de começar a cerimônia fúnebre. Foram ouvidos os passos de um retardatário descendo a nave. Alguém que não se apressava, caminhando com dignidade. Quem quer que fosse, sua presença produzia uma certa agitação no ar. Os passos continuaram, chegando ao banco da frente.

Seria o bispo, fazendo algum tipo de entrada cerimonial? Pelo canto do olho, Sally viu a mãe virar ligeiramente a cabeça — o que permitia a Sally dar uma olhada de esguelha sem ser repreendida, já que a mãe fazia o mesmo.

Era um homem de terno preto e camisa azul. Havia parado no meio da nave, bem ao lado delas, e, pela respiração agitada da mãe, Sally soube que era alguém que a mãe não aprovava. Instintivamente, Sally se inclinou para ver o rosto dele, querendo identificar o problema.

Um choque a percorreu.

Jack Maguire!

Seu rosto bonito tinha uma expressão severa, um olhar azul gélido transmitia seu desprezo hostil pela mãe de Sally, que imediatamente virou a cabeça, interrompendo qualquer contato visual com ele. Com um sorrisinho zombeteiro, ele olhou para Sally, que estava tão atordoada pela sua presença, que só conseguia fitá-lo abertamente.

Por um instante ele a encarou também, e ela começou a arder, ficando toda ruborizada. Ele meneou a cabeça, parecendo satisfeito com a reação dela, e depois se virou, dirigiu-se para o banco do outro lado da nave, sentou-se diretamente defronte da mãe de Sally, num lugar evidentemente reservado para ele entre os principais executivos da empresa.

Ele era o filho de sir Leonard Maguire. Será que pensavam que ele seria seu herdeiro? Isso não fazia sentido para Sally. O afastamento tinha sido total... Ou não?

"GOL!" Pensou Jack, satisfeitíssimo. Ver o choque e a mortificação na fisionomia de Lady Ellen tinha feito valer a pena todo o seu planejamento. A ousadia da mulher, escrevendo-lhe uma carta dizendo que ele não seria bem vindo ao enterro de sir Leonard. Jack esperava que a sua presença ali penetrasse no coração mesquinho dela e destruísse aquele ar de arrogância.

Sentada ali, vestida na última moda, os cabelos louros com mechas sob o chapéu preto elegante. Devia ter uns 45 anos, mas a vida de luxo que levava sem dúvida contribuía para que só aparentasse trinta. A ninfeta de 18 anos que seduzira o pai dele tinha se saído bem na vida.

Não tão bem no futuro, Jack jurou para si mesmo.

As mulheres Maguire formavam um trio admirável: a loura, a ruiva e a morena. Ele só tinha visto Jane ligeiramente, sentada ao lado de Sally no banco da igreja.

Jane tinha cabelos e olhos escuros e pele morena, bem diferente da beleza estonteante da irmã mais velha, mais linda agora do que aos 14 anos. A cascata gloriosa de cabelos vermelho ouro, a pele clara, que revelava todas as emoções, os olhos verdes fascinantes... Jack tinha de admitir que a mulher que se tornara provocava a fera que havia nele.

Gostaria de tê-la em sua cama.

E talvez a tivesse mesmo... de um jeito ou de outro. Essa idéia era muito atraente, por inúmeras razões.

Sally não prestou muita atenção à cerimônia fúnebre. O tempo todo pensava em Jack, imaginando por que estaria ali. Será que simplesmente tinha vindo para ver o pai enterrado, tendo alguma satisfação sombria em proclamar publicamente uma relação que nunca tinha sido reconhecida em vida, enterrando também qualquer esperança disso de uma vez por todas? Um funeral era um fechamento, um ponto final.

As mãos da mãe estavam cerradas. Ela jamais criaria uma cena em público sobre a insolência de Jack Maguire ao fazer o que tinha feito ali na catedral, mas estava furiosa com isso. Certamente teria um ataque de fúria quando chegassem em casa. Isso sempre acontecia quando as coisas não corriam conforme planejara. Para a mãe, tudo tinha de ser perfeito como um quadro, e Jack Maguire era uma enorme nódoa naquela paisagem.

Blackjack... assombrando os sonhos dos outros.

Ele havia assombrado os sonhos dela muitas vezes. Nunca tinha conseguido esquecê-lo. Saber que ele estava lá fora, em algum lugar, sem receber do pai o que ela mesma recebia, sempre a deixava desconfortável.

Hoje ele não estava lá fora.

Estava ali, bem próximo.

Deixando todos desconfortáveis.

Finalmente a cerimônia terminou e era a hora de acompanharem o caixão para fora da catedral. A mãe se levantou primeiro, indo para a nave. Sally e Jane deveriam acompanhá-la, mas Jack Maguire levantou-se e se posicionou ao lado da viúva do pai, obrigando-as a seguirem atrás deles.

Durante vários segundos tensos, Lady Ellen ficou imóvel, rígida. Sally achava que a mãe estouraria a qualquer momento. Jane também sentiu o perigo e agarrou a mão de Sally, procurando apoio. Jane sempre fora muito tímida, inteiramente dominada pela mãe, que era realmente assustadora quando perdia o controle. Isso nunca tinha acontecido na presença do pai, mas se as coisas não corriam como ela desejava...

Lady Ellen começou a andar de cabeça erguida, ignorando o homem que a acompanhava. Tanto Sally como Jane suspiraram aliviadas e seguiram o casal. Não que eles fossem, nem de longe, um casal de verdade, pensou Sally. A mãe e Jack Maguire eram duas pessoas diferentes, e a sensação de que eles logo entrariam em choque trazia os nervos dela à flor da pele e seu coração bateu descompassado.

Sally olhava para as costas de Jack Maguire, desejando saber o que estaria se passando na cabeça dele. Ele não tinha criado problemas durante dez anos e tinha se mantido afastado da família, mas qualquer restrição aceita por ele durante aqueles anos obviamente tinha sido anulada com a morte do pai. Sally sentia problemas no ar, agravados por terem sido reprimidos tanto tempo.

— Não recebeu minha carta dizendo-lhe que não comparecesse ao funeral? — a mãe perguntou a Jack num tom baixo e venenoso.

— E realmente esperava que eu respeitasse a sua vontade, Lady Ellen? — ele replicou tranquilamente, as palavras salpicadas pelo desprezo.

— Seu pai não desejaria isso.

— Meu pai já não pode mais falar por si.

— Ele não o quis perto dele durante todos estes anos.

— Pelo contrário, almoçávamos sempre juntos. Você é que não sabia do nosso relacionamento.

Sally se retesou, a mente bombardeada por um choque atrás do outro, consciente de que a posição supostamente inexpugnável da mãe tinha sido seriamente enfraquecida. Como ela reagiria a essa afirmação?

— Não acredito.

— Pergunte à secretária dele. Ela marcava nossos encontros — foi a resposta zombeteira. — Ou então aos executivos da empresa. Todos tinham conhecimento dessa conexão.

Isso explicava por que havia um lugar reservado para ele na igreja. Sally acreditava no que ele dizia e, no fundo do coração, ficava contente por ter conseguido criar um relacionamento com o pai, mesmo que isso deixasse a mãe furiosa. Todos aqueles anos de rejeição pela família foram uma injustiça.

Saíram da catedral. Enquanto o caixão era levado para o carro funerário, eles ficaram em silêncio, no calor da tarde de verão.

Sally imaginava o que estaria fervilhando na mente da mãe. A perda de autoridade certamente a deixaria furiosa, mas Lady Ellen tinha de aceitar que Jack Maguire tinha o direito de estar ali. Era a atitude certa a adotar. Além do mais, ela não poderia expulsá-lo. Aquele homem não se dobraria à vontade dela. Era inteiramente diferente dos solteiros ricos e polidos que a mãe empurrava para cima dela e de Jane; ele era um animal perigoso e sombrio, pronto para atacar.

Um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha.

Medo ou excitação? Ela não tinha certeza.

Será que ele falaria com ela quando chegassem ao carro funerário? Ela queria que sim. Queria uma ligação com ele, embora isso fosse improváveis, dadas as circunstâncias.

Obviamente, ele tinha cedido ao desejo do pai de mantê-lo afastado da família enquanto fosse vivo e, embora esse tempo tivesse acabado Jack Maguire não tinha o menor motivo para se preocupar com os sentimentos de quem nunca se preocupara com os dele. Enviar-lhe uma carta dizendo-lhe que não era bem vindo ao enterro do próprio pai devia ter sido uma provocação enorme.

— Por favor, tenha a decência de ir embora — a mãe sibilou para ele.

— Acho que é mais decente eu estar aqui, Lady Ellen — ele respondeu calmamente.

— Você não pertence a isto aqui, entre nós.

— É verdade. Mas hoje o dia é do meu pai — ele disse intencionalmente. —Não é nem seu, nem de suas filhas.

— Nós tivemos mais dele do que você — ela redarguiu, furiosa.

Sally vislumbrou o desprezo gélido no rosto de Jack quando ele respondeu:

— Bem, espero que vocês tenham acumulado um tesouro de recordações, porque é o único tesouro que vão receber.

O que quer dizer com isso? Ele nem se dignou a responder, dirigindo-se para a escada.

A mãe o seguiu rapidamente, segurando-o pelo braço para chamar sua atenção.

— O que quer dizer com isso? — ela repetiu a urgência na voz revelando uma preocupação profunda com o comentário dele.

Sally não entendia. Ele não estava simplesmente dizendo que o pai já não produziria mais recordações?

Ele olhou para a mão que o agarrava, depois olhou diretamente para sua antagonista, erguendo uma sobrancelha irônica.

— Precisa do meu apoio, Lady Ellen?

— Não preciso, não — ela respondeu rispidamente, soltando-lhe o braço e descendo para a calçada.

Jack Maguire desceu vagarosamente atrás dela. Ao descer com Jane, Sally viu as câmeras de TV, e imaginou que aquela cena apareceria em reportagens sobre a viúva e o filho do magnata. E a mãe ficaria furiosa com isso, embora fosse sua própria culpa por perder o controle que tanto exigia das filhas.

Os quatro ficaram de pé na calçada enquanto o caixão era colocado no carro funerário.

— Não admito que você nos acompanhe no carro — a mãe avisou ao homem que não se retirava ao comando dela.

— Não tenho a menor intenção de acompanhá-la, Lady Ellen. Realmente não aprecio a sua companhia — ele comentou secamente, e depois virou o olhar para Sally, os olhos azuis hipnotizantes concentrados em chamar e prender a atenção dela.

A pulsação dela disparou imediatamente. Era impossível afastar os olhos, nem ela queria fazer isso. Ele era tão fascinante, perigoso e bonito que seu corpo se agitou todo, despertando um forte interesse sexual por ele, embora isso fosse uma insensatez.

— Devo dizer que você fica muito bem de luto, Sally — ele disse com um trejeito irônico. — Nunca vi nenhuma mulher parecer tão linda num funeral.

Seu corpo todo ardeu novamente. Nunca ninguém havia dito que ela era linda, e vindo dele... embora o mais provável era que fosse apenas para provocar sua mãe, cuja beleza nunca havia sido ofuscada pela filha. Ele queria mesmo humilhar a mãe de todas as formas possíveis.

Sally podia ter dito que nunca havia visto um homem parecer tão bonito — era verdade — mas a mãe a teria matado. Então ela ficou calada, os olhos presos aos dele, as faces coradas revelando bem sua reação física ao elogio.

— Não é hora nem lugar para nos reaproximarmos — ele continuou, falando apenas com ela, ignorando sua mãe. — Talvez depois da reunião, no escritório do advogado, amanhã.

— Vai... estar... lá?

Sally mal conseguia falar diante da notícia espantosa de que ele estaria presente à leitura do testamento, e o fato de que o advogado insistira em que elas fossem ao seu escritório, de repente adquiriu um significado nefasto. Assim como o comentário de Jack para a sua mãe, sobre as recordações serem o único tesouro que lhe seria deixado. Será que o pai deixara tudo para o filho?

—- Certamente estarei lá — esta confirmação foi dita com um sorrisinho cruel, enquanto ele passava os olhos azuis brilhantes pelas três. —Até lá, senhoras.

E ele se afastou a passos largos. Como um conquistador que destruiu o inimigo, deixando um massacre atrás de si.

Elas entraram no carro. A porta de trás do carro funerário fora fechada. Era hora de seguir para o cemitério. Será que ele estaria lá?

Sally achava que não. Jack Maguire tinha feito o que viera fazer... mostrando-se como uma força a ser considerada, e deixando-as inquietas quanto ao que poderia acontecer no,escritório do advogado no dia seguinte.

Um peso acabava de ser acrescentado ao prato mais leve da balança.

**CAPÍTULO II**

A caminho do escritório do advogado, Sally sentia-se dividida entre as necessidades de sua família e o justo direito de Jack a ser herdeiro do pai.

A mãe, naturalmente, era inteiramente contra o direito do filho "ovelha negra" receber qualquer herança, quase se convencendo de que a cena da véspera no funeral não tinha passado de uma fachada atrevida, como um tapa na cara, vingança por lhe negar um lugar junto com a família. Sally achava que havia indícios de algo bem diferente, porém não disse nada para não exacerbar a raiva da mãe, que transformava a irmã num ratinho trêmulo.

— O que faremos se ele ficar com tudo? — perguntara Jane temerosa quando finalmente conseguiram escapar do discurso irado da mãe.

— Não acredito que vá acontecer — respondeu Sally, procurando tranqüilizá-la.

— Mas e se acontecer?

Sally suspirou — Bem, vamos encarar, Jane. Tivemos muita sorte em ter todos estes anos bons. Se nossa sorte acabar, vamos ter de cuidar de nossas próprias vidas, em vez de alguém cuidar de nós.

A irmã tinha sacudido a cabeça tristemente. — Não sou forte como você, Sally.

Era verdade. Jane tinha passado a vida toda tentando agradar, buscando aprovação, feliz quando conseguia isso, arrasada quando não conseguia. O treinamento, a disciplina e a determinação necessários para competir no circuito hípico de saltos tinham fortalecido Sally. Ela sabia que não seria derrotada pelas adversidades.

Infelizmente, Jane era muito diferente: doce, delicada e, quase sempre, irritantemente fraca.

— Não se preocupe, Jane. Fomos irmãs estes anos todos. Não vou abandoná-la — disse, e depois teve de enxugar as lágrimas agradecidas da irmã.

O medo de ser abandonada era um pesadelo constante de Jane. Sally imaginava se não seria um medo comum em crianças adotadas. Ela sentia a mesma insegurança, o que a levara a aproveitar ao máximo todas as oportunidades maravilhosas decorrentes de pertencer à família Maguire, sempre temendo perder tudo isso algum dia.

Sempre parecia haver um preço a pagar por ser adotada... cumprir todas as exigências da mãe, fazer o possível para obter a aprovação do pai. O único amor incondicional de sua vida tinha sido por Jane, embora não fossem irmãs de sangue. Se os privilégios de que gozavam terminassem agora... bem, ainda tinham uma à outra.

Ficaram aguardando na sala de espera até serem recebidas pela secretária do sr. Newell, que as tratou com muita deferência. Esse tratamento VIP acalmou a mãe.

Foram levadas para uma sala de reuniões onde havia uma mesa oval rodeada por cinco cadeiras de couro ver de escuro.

Cinco cadeiras. A secretária sentaria numa delas, ou a quinta cadeira era para Jack Maguire?

A secretária indicou as três cadeiras em torno da ponta da mesa, e, em seguida, ofereceu bebidas. Sally e Jane aceitaram apenas um copo de água, mas a mãe pediu uma xícara de chá com uma fatia de limão. Todas receberam um pratinho com pequenos sanduíches e salgadinhos delicados. Nem Jane nem Sally tinham vontade de comer, mas a mãe comeu com bastante apetite. Aparentemente, resolvera que não havia motivo para preocupação.

Cumpridas todas as gentilezas, a secretária pediu licença e foi avisar ao sr. Newell que elas o aguardavam.

— Será que ela volta? — sussurrou Jane ansiosamente, indicando a quinta cadeira.

— Não sei — murmurou Sally, ainda incerta quanto à presença de Jack Maguire.

— O que estão resmungando aí, meninas? — a mãe perguntou.

— Estamos um pouco receosas sobre o que está para acontecer — respondeu Sally.

— Obviamente, nós somos as beneficiárias do testamento de seu pai — a mãe declarou confiante.

— É — concordou Sally de imediato. Se aparentasse dúvida, aquele bom humor da mãe desapareceria. No entanto, sentia-se tensa. Enquanto a quinta cadeira não fosse ocupada por outra pessoa, o espectro de Blackjack Maguire continuaria a ameaçá-las, assombrando os sonhos de Jane.

Quanto aos seus próprios sonhos... o que ela desejava?

A verdade era que desejava ver Jack Maguire naquela cadeira, mesmo que isso significasse que ele era uma ameaça real à vida que ela vivera até então. Queria que ele recebesse alguma coisa do pai. Seria injusto se não recebesse. Porém, mais do que tudo, ela queria vê-lo novamente, queria sentir a vibração física da sua presença, queria que ele buscasse uma relação com ela, como sugerira na véspera.

Sem dúvida, era loucura completa querer ter um envolvimento com Jack, dado a história familiar. A mãe teria um ataque se soubesse. Jane temeria por ela. No entanto, a atração por aquele homem mexia com seu coração e era mais forte que sua razão. O corpo todo se excitava quando ela pensava numa ligação com ele. Nunca ninguém mais a afetara assim.

Talvez fosse um sonho sombrio, melhor ser colocada de lado. Provavelmente ela passaria a ter mais juízo depois desta reunião. Se ele viesse.

O coração deu um salto quando a porta se abriu. Mas não era Jack Maguire. Era o advogado, Victor Newell. Ela nunca o vira antes, mas ele certamente ostentava uma postura de autoridade, própria do chefe de um dos melhores escritórios de advocacia de Sydney. Ele fez um gesto para alguém que esperava no corredor, e Sally prendeu a respiração, querendo que fosse Jack Maguire.

Sim!

Era ele! Uma exultação estranha a percorreu inteirinha.

Disse a si mesma que estava feliz pelo pai não o ter deserdado.

Porém a verdade era muito mais pessoal. Ele estava ali, na mesma sala juntos, e havia uma chance de que acontecesse algo entre eles.

Era a hora da verdade, Jack pensou ironicamente ao entrar na sala e passar os olhos nas três mulheres que aguardavam a leitura do testamento.

Lady Ellen tinha aliviado o luto, com um toque de branco no chapéu e no terninho elegante. Seus olhos flamejaram de ódio, e ela apertou os lábios numa linha fina e desagradável quando o viu.

Jack sorriu.

Sally estava sem chapéu, os gloriosos cachos vermelho ouro caiam soltos, e Jack imediatamente os imaginou espalhados num travesseiro. Ela vestia um chemise verde, muito discreto e apropriado para a ocasião, porém a linha de botões era muito provocante, imediatamente, Jack começou a se imaginar desabotoando todos. A cor combinava com os olhos dela, que o encaravam com um interesse cauteloso. Ao ver os lábios carnudos, imaginou a reação dela se os esmagasse com os seus lábios.

A irmã mais moça parecia prestes a desmaiar, fitando-o como se ele fosse o diabo em pessoa, completo com chifres e tridente. Vestida de bege, com cabelos e olhos castanhos, ela parecia invisível ao lado de Sally. Jack sentiu até uma pontada de compaixão. O que era absurdo. Ela havia desfrutado 21 anos da fortuna Maguire.

— Bom dia para todas — ele disse alegremente, encaminhando-se para a cadeira defronte às duas irmãs.

Sally foi a única a retribuir o cumprimento, e imediatamente corou ao ver que estava sozinha em reconhecer a presença dele. Porém não teve nem um olhar de desculpas para a mãe. Seus olhos permaneceram fixos nele, com um brilho de rebeldia.

Jack sentiu-se tomado de excitação. Ela tinha fogo. E coragem. Pensava por si mesma. A possibilidade de buscar um relacionamento com ela tornou-se mais forte. Ele havia pensado nisso desde a cerimônia fúnebre da véspera, Não havia como negar que ela era desejável e que o atraia sexualmente. Imaginou se seria porque ela seria um território proibido. Isso, de fato, tornava a atração mais picante. Porém, naquele momento, era puramente visceral.

Tudo nela o atraía.

Ele sabia bem que a reunião de hoje poderia transformá-lo num antagonista odiado por ela. Qualquer aproximação tipo homem mulher estaria eliminada. Porém isso só tornava a situação entre eles ainda mais instigante, desafiadora, excitante. Ele precisava penetrar na mente de Sally, descobrir o que era importante, tirar proveito disso.

Victor Newell cumprimentou cada um cerimoniosamente antes de se sentar à cabeceira da mesa, diretamente defronte de Lady Ellen, que, obviamente, interpretou isso como sinal de que ela era a pessoa mais importante no testamento. Lançou sobre Jack um olhar superior e condescendente, como se achasse que ele estava ali por meras migalhas.

O advogado inclinou-se para a frente, segurando a pasta que continha o testamento de Leonard Maguire. Dirigiu-se a Lady Ellen.

— Por favor, aceite meus pêsames pelo passamento de sir Leonard. Sei que ele esperava viver por muitos anos mais. Foi uma infelicidade que seu tempo fosse tão abreviado.

Ela agradeceu com a cabeça, com dignidade sombria.

Victor suspirou e abriu a pasta. -— Este testamento foi redigido e assinado há um ano. É muito simples. Há apenas dois beneficiários. Diz o seguinte:

Para o meu filho Jack Maguire, deixo um dólar...

—- Um dólar! — Lady Ellen soltou uma grande gargalhada. Seus olhos brilhavam com um triunfo malicioso. — Como Leonard foi brilhante! Assim você não pode contestar o testamento, já que foi beneficiado.

— Não tenho a menor intenção de contestá-lo, Lady Ellen — ele replicou descuidado, voltando o olhar para Sally, para ver a reação dela.

Parecia constrangida com a exultação maldosa da mãe. Seus olhos mostravam uma expressão desgostosa antes de ela baixar as pálpebras, escondendo-os. Porém Jack havia compreendido bem. Ela se importava com o fato de ele aparentemente não receber quase nada do pai. Um coração generoso, nada ganancioso. Isso a tornava ainda mais atraente. E dava a ele mais uma arma para convencê-la a fazer o que ele queria.

Os músculos de sua virilha se enrijeceram. Não se lembrava de jamais ter desejado tanto uma mulher. De um jeito ou de outro, Sally Maguire seria dele.

Cada pedacinho dela.

Victor Newell pigarreou e continuou lendo o testamento.

— Dependente de minha esposa, Ellen Mary Maguire, me sobreviver por 30 dias, deixo a ela o restante de meu patrimônio absolutamente, e, se ela não me sobreviver por 30 dias, deixo o restante do meu patrimônio dividido igualmente entre minhas filhas, Sally Ann Maguire e Jane Therese Maguire.

Ele fechou a pasta, tendo completado a leitura do documento legal. Uma expressão desgostosa precedeu as suas palavras seguintes. — Lamento ser o portador de más notícias, Lady Ellen, mas agora tenho o encargo de explicar que o patrimônio de sir Leonard não abarca muita coisa.

A satisfação complacente do rosto dela vacilou. — O que quer dizer? — ela perguntou rispidamente.

Jack concentrou a atenção nela. Este era o momento supremo. Foi para isso que ele tinha estipulado que o pai deixasse um dólar para ele, dando-lhe, assim, o direito de estar presente, de ver esta mulher receber a retribuição que merecia. Ela não ia sair sem absolutamente nada, como acontecera com a mãe dele, mas o coração ganancioso dela ia sangrar. Não fatalmente. Apenas o bastante para equilibrar a balança que ela fizera pender tanto contra Jack naqueles anos todos.

Victor Newell foi direto ao assunto. — Quando sir Leonard fez este testamento, um ano atrás, ele enfrentava a falência e acusações de fraude.

— O quê? — as palavras explodiram da boca de Lady Ellen. — Ele teria me contado se estivesse com tantos problemas.

— Lamento que ele tenha escondido essas informações da senhora — disse Victor, compassivo. — No entanto, é verdade. Ao construir seu império de transportes, sir Leonard tinha o hábito de se arriscar bastante em relação à lei. No final, esses riscos o atingiram. Ele excedeu seu crédito com a linha aérea, e tudo estava prestes a desmoronar.

— Mas não havia o menor indício disso — Lady Ellen argumentou sem acreditar no que ouvia. — Nossa vida continuou a mesma.

— Uma questão de orgulho eu imagino. Ele de fato enfrentava um longo período na prisão por várias acusações, além de perder tudo. Foi nesse momento que o filho... — ele indicou Jack Maguire — se apresentou, oferecendo um pacote de resgate.

Lady Ellen respirou fundo.

Sally inclinou a cabeça, olhando pensativa para Jack. Não estava chocada. Jack sentiu que ela estava considerando o que ele fizera e por quê.

Jane estava cabisbaixa, de ombros encolhidos, como se esperasse um golpe. Vitima, pensou Jack. Havia algo de muito errado com a irmã mais moça de Sally. Não se tratava apenas do que estava acontecendo ali. Era uma mentalidade de vítima criada ao longo dos anos. Pelo pai, ou por Lady Ellen? A indiferença — especialidade do pai — por si só já era um abuso, mas Jack não duvidaria de crueldade por parte de Lady Ellen.

Volveu o olhar para a mulher que ele odiava, vendo-a ser golpeada por uma brutal reversão de fortuna, querendo que ela se sentisse vítima uma vez na vida!

Victor explicava os detalhes do pacote. — Todas as dívidas seriam pagas, o império seria mantido com a mão de obra intacta. Sir Leonard continuaria na posição de Executivo Chefe, com um salário de cinco milhões de dólares por ano. Ninguém precisaria saber como a situação tinha sido resolvida. Na superfície, tudo continuaria na mesma.

— Em troca de quê? — perguntou Lady Ellen.

— Um novo testamento seria redigido. Este testamento. Que estipula um dólar para o filho e o resto do patrimônio para a senhora. No entanto, o patrimônio diminuiu muito. Tudo que o sr. Jack Maguire salvou foi legalmente passado para ele há um ano — a empresa de transportes, todos os bens pessoais, com exceção apenas do que sir Leonard ganhasse como Executivo Chefe daquele ponto em diante.

— Todos os bens pessoais? — gemeu Lady Ellen. — Não pode estar falando de nossa casa.

— E o seu conteúdo. Tudo — o advogado confirmou, com um olhar implorativo para Jack. — A senhora talvez possa negociar com o sr. Maguire as suas jóias e outros bens pessoais.

Jack não respondeu. Que sofresse, ele pensou, querendo que ela sentisse bem como era ser excluída, deixada de fora sem ter onde se agarrar. O olhar dele dizia:

"Você virou as costas para mim vezes demais, sua pistoleira desalmada."

— Os cavalos — disse Sally, baixinho o rosto completamente sem cor.

Eram importantes para ela. Jack registrou a informação para uso futuro.

— Os cavalos foram comprados por sir Leonard — Victor lembrou-a. — Eram propriedade dele, e agora pertencem ao filho. Vocês devem compreender que todos esses bens teriam sido vendidos se fosse decretada a falência de sir Leonard. Vocês continuaram a dispor dele apenas porque o sr. Jack Maguire interveio e deixou que acontecesse assim enquanto o pai vivia.

— Isso partiu o coração dele! — Lady Ellen, alterada, acusou Jack. — Você o matou com sua aquisição traiçoeira.

Jack respondeu ao calor com frieza.

— Acredito que uma temporada na prisão e a desonra pública teriam partido o coração dele mais depressa, Lady Ellen. Meu pacote de resgate deu ao meu pai... e a vocês todas... — volveu o olhar para Sally, querendo que ela entendesse bem a verdade — mais um ano da vida a que estavam acostumadas.

Uma vida que tinha sido negada a ele aos 7 anos de idade.

Sally tinha 24 anos. Tinha tido o melhor de tudo até o momento. Os olhos dela confirmavam isto. Estavam tristes, mas sem ódio ou ressentimento pelo que ele fizera. Será que, ela sentia o peso da justiça do lado dele?

— E esse ano deixou-a com uma herança, Lady Ellen — Victor acrescentou. — O corretor de sir Leonard tem os detalhes, mas acredito que a senhora receberá perto de quatro milhões de dólares.

— Quatro! Mas Leonard valia bilhões!

Esse grito revoltado confirmava o interesse mercenário que, para Jack, sempre tinha motivado a determinação dela em mantê-lo afastado do pai.

— Não no final — afirmou Victor.

— Vou contestar isto! — ela declarou, levantando-se de um salto, dirigindo sua fúria para o advogado. — Quem tem a posse, tem seus direitos. Vou manter a minha casa. Ele cometeu um erro ao nos deixar continuar lá. — Dirigiu um olhar venenoso para Jack. — Não pense nem por um instante que vai me tirar a casa.

— Meu pai me pagava aluguel pela propriedade. Você verá que não tem o menor direito a ela — ele avisou, zombeteiro. — Na verdade, vai receber uma notificação de despejo quando voltar para lá hoje.

— Como ousa? — disse Lady Ellen furiosa.

— Despejo por despejo, lady Ellen. — As palavras saíram docemente de sua boca.

Ela inchou de indignação. — Você não vai me tirar de lá.

Victor levantou-se, pegou a pasta e andou até a ponta da mesa, — Compreendo seu choque profundo, Lady Ellen — ele disse, entregando-lhe a pasta.

— No entanto, o dever me obriga a avisá-la de que, legalmente, a situação é mais complicada, e a senhora não tem base nenhuma para contestar o testamento.

— Veremos — ela rosnou, agarrando a pasta e ordenou para as filhas. — Meninas, vamos embora!

As duas imediatamente se levantaram de um pulo, prontas para obedecer.

— Sally!

O nome irrompeu da boca de Jack, exigindo sua atenção.

Ela volveu em sua direção a cabeça enquanto ele se colocava de pé, fazendo sentir sua presença formidável. Os olhos dela faziam um apelo sem esperança, como se ela quisesse estar com ele, mas estivesse impedida pela lealdade à sua própria família.

— Gostaria de trocar umas palavras em particular — ele insistiu.

— Sobre o quê? —- ela perguntou rapidamente.

— Os cavalos — respondeu Jack.

Foi o bastante para que ela não acompanhasse a mãe, lançando a Jack um olhar de curiosidade ansiosa.

— Queria discutir com você o futuro dos cavalos — continuou Jack, os olhos desafiando-a a ficar firme.

— Sei como você tem se dedicado a uma carreira em concursos de saltos.

— Ignore-o — insistia a mãe. — Não pode confiar em nada que ele diga. Venha.

— Não. — Ousadamente, decidida. — Quero ouvir. Quero saber.

— Está fazendo o que ele quer sua garota estúpida.

— Não vou perder meus cavalos se não for necessário. Jack adorou.

— Pode ir com a Jane — insistiu Sally. — Encontro vocês mais tarde.

— Lavo minhas mãos — a mãe disse furiosamente, soltando o braço dela e agarrando o de Jane. — Vamos, Jane!

Saíram rapidamente da sala.

E Jack conseguiu o que queria... um tempo a sós com Sally Maguire... tempo para sondar sua mente e influenciá-la em seu favor.

Até que ponto ela iria para manter os cavalos e o estilo de vida a que estava acostumada?

**CAPÍTULO III**

O estômago de Sally estava dando voltas. A mãe ia acabar com ela quando voltasse para casa. Porém já não era mais a casa delas. Pertencia a Jack Maguire. Tudo pertencia a ele. E, se pudesse salvar alguma coisa desta aniquilação total de tudo que conhecera, por que não tentar?

Não importava se a intenção dele era de humilhá-las. Ele tinha sido humilhado durante anos, tratado como um pária pela família. Ela podia aceitar um pouco de humilhação também. Pelo menos descobriria o que se passava na mente de Jack, para satisfazer um pouco do interesse que ele lhe provocava.

— Gostaria que eu estivesse presente a essa discussão? — ofereceu o advogado, fazendo Sally voltar-se para Jack com um olhar interrogativo.

— Não, obrigado, Victor. Se precisar formalizar um acordo com Sally, entrarei em contato com você — disse Jack suavemente, o rosto bonito não revelando seus pensamentos íntimos. Sorriu para Sally, um sorriso charmoso que embaralhou ainda mais seu estômago.

— Pensei em irmos ao Restaurante Skyroom, na cobertura deste prédio, e conversarmos informalmente durante o almoço. Isso lhe agrada?

—- Agrada — ela respondeu. Parecia um arranjo muito civilizado. Ela não queria que aquele homem fosse seu inimigo, e, prolongando ao máximo o almoço, com certeza obteria mais informações sobre ele. Talvez até conseguisse fazê-lo reconsiderar a idéia do despejo, ou pelo menos adiá-la. Certamente, ser antagônica a ele não traria nada de bom. Talvez nada levasse, mas pelo menos era uma chance de tentar.

— Ótimo! — Um aceno satisfeito com a cabeça por parte dele antes de se dirigir ao advogado novamente. — Obrigado por seus serviços esta manha, Victor. Perfeitos como sempre.

O advogado pigarreou e indicou a porta aberta, onde permanecera depois de se despedir de Lady Ellen e Jane. Sally agradeceu também ao passar por ele, consciente de que o tato e a cortesia dele não tinham recebido nenhuma aprovação da família. O choque não era desculpa para as pessoas se comportarem mal, ela pensou, desejando que a mãe tivesse se portado com dignidade, em vez de se descontrolar tão agressivamente. Não ajudava em nada a situação. Apenas reforçava a tendência de Jack a ser impiedoso.

Ele se colocou ao lado de Sally no corredor que levava aos elevadores, fazendo-a sentir imediatamente a sua presença. Não tocou nela, mas o poder do homem "Jack" varreu todos os pensamentos de sua cabeça, enchendo-a com um turbilhão de especulações sobre o que Jack procurava nela. Ele com certeza não ligava realmente para cavalos. Nem tampouco ligava para ela. No entanto... seu corpo todo tremia de expectativa.

Entraram juntos no elevador. Ele apertou o botão e deu-lhe um sorriso provocante quando as portas se fecharam. — Nem sempre obedece sua mãe?

—- Já não sou mais uma garotinha — ela disse, instintivamente erguendo o queixo com determinação.

— Não, não é mesmo — ele concordou, com um brilho diabólico de admiração nos olhos azuis.

Sally prendeu a respiração. Esse convite para almoçar seria mais sobre eles dois — a exploração de uma atração que nada tinha a ver com cavalos? Ele havia dito que ela era linda. Mas certamente não estava sendo sincero.

O aviso da mãe soou em seus ouvidos... Você não pode confiar em nada do que ele diga.

Apesar de tudo, os olhos de Sally lhe diziam que ele estava fabuloso naquele terno de risca de giz azul marinho, e todos os seus hormônios femininos vibravam de excitação diante da possibilidade de uma ligação sexual com aquele homem. Por mais loucura que fosse até mesmo considerar essa possibilidade com Jack Maguire, não podia controlar o que sentia por ele, embora o respeito próprio exigisse cautela em demonstrar o impacto que ele lhe causava.

— Disse que sempre almoçava com meu pai — ela lembrou, imaginando se teriam almoçado juntos no Skyroom.

— Vocês se aproximaram mais com o passar dos anos?

— Não no sentido pai e filho — veio a resposta seca, acompanhada de um lampejo de ironia. — Ele me via como um concorrente no mundo dos negócios e gostava de se manter informado sobre o que eu fazia.

— Você também deve ter se mantido informado sobre ele — comentou Sally, acrescentando intencionalmente — para poder se apresentar e oferecer um pacote de resgate.

— E — era uma resposta concisa, sem mais nenhuma informação.

— Ele deve ter ficado agradecido a você — insistiu Sally.

A risada dele foi zombeteira. Seu olhar também. — Ele odiou. Simplesmente, a alternativa, se ele recusasse, seria pior.

— Por que você fez isso? — era a pergunta mais pertinente, indo direto ao coração do homem.

— Ora, havia um certo prazer em conseguir à força o que me fora negado por qualquer maneira natural — ele disse calmamente, observando com interesse a reação dela.

Para Sally era triste ele nunca ter conseguido o relacionamento natural com o pai que ele tanto buscara. Anos perdidos quando ele estava na América, anos de tentativas depois de sua volta para a Austrália, a rejeição permanente...

— Sinto muito você não ter obtido o que queria, Jack — ela disse suavemente.

O rosto dele se enrijeceu. Os olhos se estreitaram. Ele não gostava da solidariedade dela, não a queria. Sally ficou tensa, esperando alguma reação desagradável, porém o momento perigoso passou, substituído por zombaria.

— Mas eu obtive, Sally. Com a vantagem de tirar de sua mãe a casa sacrossanta onde jamais me permitiram pisar.

A pequena esperança que havia no coração dela morreu naquele momento. Não haveria nenhuma piedade quanto ao despejo.

— Você teria pisado lá se tivesse sido bem recebido? — ela perguntou, recordando-se do dia em que ele foi enxotado.

Ele deu de ombros. — Se tivesse sido bem recebido na casa de meu pai, tudo teria sido diferente. Do jeito que aconteceu... as pessoas colhem o que semeiam.

— Seus lábios se contraíram num sorriso sarcástico — estou aqui como o ceifador sinistro. Sombrio e diabólico.

Um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Sally.

A mãe estaria com a razão? Será que deveria se retirar agora, sem escutar nenhuma proposta dele? Será que estaria fazendo o jogo dele ao continuar ali?

O elevador parou. As portas se abriram. Com um gesto, ele a convidou a sair do elevador.

O olhar de Sally — inquieto, temeroso — encontrou o dele. Os olhos azuis vivos brilhavam de desafio, acusando-a de covarde se ela não reagisse. Seus pés se adiantaram, embora o coração martelasse ao pensamento de que estava pisando diretamente no covil do leão. Contudo, eles estariam cercados de gente durante o almoço. Não era como se estivessem sozinhos, disse a si mesma, então, que mal poderia lhe suceder?

Ela permitiu que Jack a acompanhasse para dentro do restaurante, e fingiu-se encantada com a vista deslumbrante de Sydney ao serem encaminhados a uma mesa para dois e se sentarem em cadeiras forradas de azul. O Skyroom era, de fato, uma sala no céu. Até a decoração, em azul e branco, era planejada para fazer os ocupantes sentirem como se flutuassem em nuvens, vendo o chão lá embaixo. Um garçom trouxe o cardápio e anotou o pedido de Jack, de duas taças de champanha antes de decidirem o que desejavam comer.

Ela então olhou para ele — o homem que agora possuía tudo que o pai construíra — escarnecendo com os olhos a escolha da bebida.

— Espera que eu brinde à sua vitória, Jack?

Ele riu, divertido com o desafio dela. Isso clareou o rosto dele, fazendo-o parecer perversamente sedutor, acelerando o pulso de Sally. Ela respirou fundo, numa tentativa de se acalmar, e isso também parecia diverti-lo, gozando o poder que exercia sobre ela.

— Estou disposto a comemorar — ele disse.

— O rei morreu. Viva o rei? — ela revidou, revoltada com qualquer leviandade sobre a morte do pai.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, ficando sério.

—-Você o amava, Sally?

Ela hesitou, reconhecendo que não estava realmente sofrendo com a morte do pai, o choque inicial cedendo, gradualmente, ao temor do que isso significaria na sua vida e na vida de Jane. Sir Leonard Maguire tinha sido uma presença dominadora, alguém que exigia sempre algo pelo que dava, em vez de ser um pai que inspirasse naturalmente carinho. Sua frieza com Jane não o tornara benquisto por Sally.

— Não era um homem fácil de amar — ela confessou com sinceridade.

— Mas houve algumas boas ocasiões com ele.

— Ele a amava? —- Mais uma vez, Sally se viu forçada a examinar seu relacionamento com o homem que negara qualquer amor a Jack, o que a tornava consciente de como o magoaria se dissesse que sim. Embora achasse mesmo que isso não seria verdade.

— Não era o tipo de homem que demonstrava afeto — ela respondeu lentamente. — Mas sei que gostava de mim e se orgulhava de minhas realizações nos concursos de saltos.

— Você se esforçava para ele —- comentou Jack sarcasticamente.

O orgulho forçou Sally a dizer;

— Esforçava-me mais, para mim mesma. Ele assentiu com a cabeça,

— Ganhando a aprovação dele. Era impossível negar. As melhores ocasiões com o pai foram quando ela vencera. Se cometesse falhas, montasse mal, decepcionasse o pai a rejeitava como se ela não fosse nada dele. E isso sempre a magoava, por mais que se preparasse mentalmente, jurando no íntimo que da próxima vez seu desempenho seria melhor.

— E a Jane?

Mágoas demais ali. Apesar de todos os esforços da irmã para agradar o pai, Sally sempre sentiu que Jane era apenas tolerada por ele, porém não ia revelar isso, expor os problemas de Jane para um homem que tinha todos os motivos para não gostar delas, e que talvez até se sentisse satisfeito com a infelicidade de uma das filhas adotivas.

—- Não estamos aqui para falar de minha irmã — ela lembrou.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Apenas curiosidade. Minha mãe dizia que não existia nenhum amor nele. E foi essa certamente a minha experiência. Só imaginava se seria o mesmo com você e Jane.

Isso a fez pensar. Será que ele simplesmente procurava fazer algum sentido do que tinha acontecido entre ele e o pai? Era difícil comparar. Sir Leonard realmente tinha esperado que elas se esforçassem por ele, cada uma à sua maneira. Tinha dado de tudo para elas, e elas demonstravam sua gratidão tornando a vida doméstica a mais agradável possível. Era o que a mãe as tinha treinado para fazer. Ele era o centro em torno do qual suas vidas giravam. Agora que ele se fora, as três estavam sem rumo.

Ela nunca amou o pai. O que sempre tinha sido insulado nela era respeito por quem ele era — o homem rico e poderoso que lhe tinha dado a oportunidade de fazer o que ela mais gostava, e a tinha aplaudido por isso. Também não amava a mãe, tendo percebido desde pequena que "filha obediente" era o papel que lhe era destinado, não o de filha carente, pedindo tempo e atenção. Ela e Jane tinham sido muito bem instruídas quanto ao lugar que ocupavam na família Maguire.

Mas qual era o lugar delas agora?

Sentiu-se esmagada novamente pela sensação de perda.

Será que Jack Maguire lhe ofereceria algum tipo de bote salva vidas em que ela pudesse se agarrar?

— Existe algum amor em você? — ela perguntou, procurando no rosto dele uma resposta consoladora.

Não houve resposta.

— Amava a minha mãe. Ela morreu quando eu tinha 20 anos — ele declarou sombriamente.

Antes de ele voltar à Austrália e se deparar com a muralha de rejeição tanto do pai quanto da madrasta. Uma vida completamente sem família, ela pensou, seu lugar natural ocupado por ela e por Jane, Será que ele as odiava por isso?

— Você ama Lady Ellen, Sally? Ela suspirou, sentindo o coração pesado.

— O que lhe fizeram foi errado — excluindo-o de nossas vidas — mas você não teria se dado bem com o regime de minha mãe, Jack.

— Ela era a rainha e vocês tinham de homenageá-la? A descrição a fez tremer, mas não podia negar que era adequada.

— Havia regras. Regras estabelecidas para manter a harmonia no lar.

— E agora? Quando não há mais lar? — ele insistiu, inclinando-se para ela, intensamente interessado na resposta.

Ela sorriu ironicamente.

— Toda a base daquelas regras já não existe mais. Enfrentamos o caos.

Ele retribuiu o sorriso irônico ao se recostar na cadeira.

— Não necessariamente. Não você, Sally. Os olhos dele fervilhavam com a promessa de outras possibilidades! O fato de ter sido escolhida inquietava-a.

— O que quer dizer com isso... não eu? O garçom interrompeu a conversa, servindo as taças de champanha e perguntando sobre suas escolhas para o almoço. Sally olhou distraidamente o cardápio e escolheu um prato de peixe, achando que seria mais fácil de digerir. Jack pediu o mesmo, acrescentando aperitivos como entrada. O garçom se afastou, e Sally observou Jack, aguardando um esclarecimento. Ele ergueu a taça num brinde provocante.

— Bebamos a um acordo harmonioso entre nós dois.

— Que tipo de acordo? — ela indagou, pegando na taça com certa indecisão, desejando que ele oferecesse algo aceitável.

Os olhos dele avaliaram a ansiedade dela.

— O que quer que lhe ofereça, Sally?

— Você disse que falaríamos sobre os cavalos — ela respondeu de imediato.

— Você ama seus cavalos.

— Amo, sim — ele ergueu uma sobrancelha desafiadoramente. — Mais do que ama Lady Ellen?

Ela franziu a testa, não querendo fazer comparações.

— Você já deu um passo para longe dela em seu desejo de manter o que tinha — disse ele.

— Estou imaginando quantos passos está disposta a dar — sua boca tornou-se muito sensual. — Vai unir sua sorte à minha ou vai correr para a proteção da mamãe?

Sally se irritou com a sugestão de correr para a proteção da mamãe. O comentário de despedida da mãe, "lavo as minhas mãos" era típico de suas atitudes tirânicas: Faça o que mando ou sofra as conseqüências. Tornar-se seu bode expiatório pela perda do que ela acreditava que seria sua herança não era uma situação atraente, e Sally sabia bem que seria esse seu papel. E de Jane. Se continuassem dependendo da mãe para qualquer coisa.

— Tenho minha própria vida para viver — ela respondeu determinada a encontrar uma saída. — É essa uma terceira opção, Jack, que não envolve nem você nem minha mãe.

— Uma opção corajosa... começar do nada — comentou Jack, mostrando-se cético quanto à capacidade dela para vencer por conta própria.

— Como foi que você começou? — ela revidou, querendo saber como ele havia enriquecido.

Jack ignorou a pergunta, insistindo:

— Você tem 24 anos, Sally, e não está preparada para nada além de um esporte que requer muito financiamento. O que você se vê fazendo na vida?

— Você teve financiamento? — perguntou Sally, sem tempo suficiente para preparar uma lista de possíveis empregos.

— Cavalariço? — ele zombou, ainda no ataque. — Cuidar dos cavalos dos outros?

— Eu poderia ser contratada para montá-los. Isso acontece nos concursos de saltos — ela respondeu, agressiva.

— Cavalos de segunda? Obedecendo à vontade de outros proprietários? A quem talvez você decepcione? — ele sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não está acostumada a isso, Sally.

Sally corou à lembrança de como tudo tinha sido fácil para ela, enquanto ele...

— Como você começou? — ela repetiu, insistente. Ele deu de ombros.

— Descobri que tinha talento para o pôquer. Ganhei milhões de dólares em competições de pôquer no mundo inteiro. Quando tinha acumulado uma quantia suficiente, diversifiquei, achando investimentos de retorno rápido. É tudo uma questão de calcular a porcentagem.

Os olhos dele se prenderam aos dela com uma intensidade hipnotizante.

— Juntar sua sorte à minha lhe oferece uma porcentagem muito melhor do que procurar emprego lá no fundo do barril.

O coração parecia querer saltar-lhe do peito. Jack Maguire estava concentrado em fazê-la escolher o que ele queria. Ela de repente soube disso com certeza absoluta. Só não sabia se seria mais um triunfo para ele afastá-la da família e tê-la a seu lado, ou se Jack simplesmente agia devido à atração que ele desejava satisfazer. Talvez as duas coisas.

— Ainda não explicou em que consiste juntar minha sorte à sua — disse Sally, tentando parecer que estava avaliando objetivamente a situação, quando na verdade estava impotente, afetada por um afluxo de pura excitação.

Ele torceu a boca num sorriso estranho.

— A secretária de sir Leonard me contou que, quando seu pai voava para casa à noite, Lady Ellen sempre o recebia no heliporto, lindamente vestida e com um martini para ele. Isso é verdade?

— É.

— Ela atendia com dedicação a todas as necessidades dele.

O brilho sexual nos olhos dele devastou os nervos de Sally.

— Não sei o que se passava no quarto deles — disse, descontrolada.

— Oh, não tenho dúvida de que sir Leonard era atendido em todos os seus desejos. Era esse o poder de Lady Ellen. Por que um homem desistiria de ser o "Rei do Castelo" por um filho que não poderia lhe dar o que a esposa lhe dava? Meu pai também calculava a porcentagem.

O amor não entrava nisso, ela pensou. O amor também não faria parte de qualquer proposta oferecida por Jack Maguire. O embrulho no estômago de Sally cessou, deixando uma estranha sensação de vazio. No entanto, a impressão de que seu futuro estava ligado a este homem não desapareceu.

O garçom voltou, colocou um prato de aperitivos entre eles, verificou que suas taças ainda estavam cheias e deixou-os a sós novamente.

— A situação é a seguinte, Sally — disse Jack, inclinando-se para pegar um salgadinho e movê-lo para o lado do prato. — Isto representa os seus cavalos. — Outro salgadinho foi movido. — As instalações que você usa: estábulos, caminhão de transporte, campo de treinamento — seguiu outro salgadinho. — Apoio financeiro, despesas com veterinários, taxas de competição, todos os custos operacionais. — Mais um salgadinho.

— Senhora absoluta da casa que sempre chamou de lar, administrando-a, assim como o resto da propriedade, com os mesmos empregados, se eles quiserem ficar, contratando outros se preferirem sair. Um salário generoso para manter tudo no estado em que estava antes...

Ele continuou sem parar, movendo os aperitivos para o lado de um modo vagaroso e hipnotizante, arrolando os privilégios que ela tinha antes e acrescentando as responsabilidades que antes eram da mãe dela. Quando havia apenas um último petisco intocado, levantou o olhar para ela, concentrado em forçar a decisão que desejava.

— Você pode ter o lado cheio do prato — disse Jack, e depois apontou para o salgadinho solitário — ou pode seguir Lady Ellen. Ou um ou outro, Sally,

Nesse ponto Jack não cederia. Ela podia sentir isso. O impulso impiedoso de alijar Lady Ellen, de magoá-la profundamente, substituindo-a por uma das filhas que ela havia adotado para substituí-lo na vida de seu pai.

Sally observou o lado quase vazio do prato, sabendo que, se aceitasse a proposta dele, provavelmente nunca mais veria a mãe, seria tachada para sempre como uma traidora ingrata. Provavelmente já era tida como tal, só por ter concordado em almoçar com ele.

Ela contemplou a vida que ele lhe oferecia... tão tentadora. Mas será que ela podia confiar que ele manteria a palavra, caso ela aceitasse? E se ele apenas pretendesse criar a maior desarmonia possível na família dela, e estivesse sendo tapeada para desempenhar um papel nesse jogo de vingança?

Sally indicou o lado cheio do prato, procurando nos olhos dele um indicio de sua motivação.

— E o que você ganha com isso, Jack?

Ele se recostou na cadeira com um olhar esquisito, parecendo zombar de si próprio por sua motivação. A expressão dos olhos de Jack se modificou, ganhando uma intensidade hipnotizante. Sally sentiu a força dele sendo canalizada diretamente para ela, buscando seu coração, sua mente e sua alma, determinada a submetê-la à vontade dele. Então ele disse as palavras que ela secretamente desejava ouvir.

— Ganho você, Sally.

**CAPÍTULO IV**

Jack sentiu o surto de adrenalina que sempre o invadia quando fazia uma jogada arriscada no pôquer. Será que ela aceitaria, ou se retiraria?

Uma onda de calor abrasou o lindo pescoço de Sally. Seu rosto se ruborizou, tornando mais vivo o verde de seus olhos — olhos que tinham inegavelmente, demonstrado interesse por ele. Jack sabia que agradava às mulheres, principalmente com a riqueza que aumentava o seu sex appeal. Ela certamente não rejeitaria o fato de ele ser acrescentado ao acordo, não com tudo o mais que lhe era oferecido, porém, com apenas 24 anos, talvez ela fosse muito jovem a ponto de alimentar ideais de amor e casamento.

O amor e o casamento não entravam no acordo.

Jack não tinha a menor intenção de oferecê-los a ela.

Sally respirou fundo. Seus olhos não vacilavam. Deixavam claro que ela entendia bem o que ele dizia. Ela estava pesando tudo, cogitando o que isso significaria para ela. Ele ficou surpreso ao perceber a tensão que sentia enquanto esperava por sua resposta desejando intensamente que ela cedesse. No final, ela não deu uma resposta, preferindo sondá-lo por sua vez.

— Por que eu?

Não era um "não". Nem era um "sim". Era uma pergunta astuta, examinando a motivação dele. Ele jamais pagara por sexo em toda a vida, não tão abertamente como agora. Às vezes presentes depois do ato, agradecendo pelo prazer. Então, por que estava disposto a oferecer tanto a Sally Maguire?

Por que ela não se entregaria a um homem que tinha tirado tudo dela.

Ele teria de pagar para tomar isso possível, e o custo não importava.

Porém ela poderia ficar com a impressão de que ele fazia dela uma prostituta. O orgulho talvez atrapalhasse se ele fizesse uma proposta muito clara. Seria melhor enfeitá-la com sentimentos que a comoveriam. As mulheres se ligavam muito em emoções, e Sally tinha se mostrado muito sensível à injustiça que ele sofrerá na situação familiar.

— Acho que você teria me recebido em sua casa — ele disse suavemente. —Acho que sempre esteve consciente de que não havia um lugar para mim em Yarramalong e não achava isso justo. Não é verdade, Sally?

Ela aquiesceu com a cabeça.

— Só você — ele enfatizou.

— Acho que Jane não teria se incomodado — ela disse rapidamente.

Jane — ela queria muito bem à irmã — uma vítima no lar dos Maguire. Jack tinha certeza disso agora, lembrando a expressão desolada de Sally quando ele perguntou se Jane tinha sido amada. Ela certamente desejaria proteger a irmã mais frágil dos abusos de Lady Ellen. Estranhamente, ele também queria. Ninguém devia permanecer vítima daquela mulher. Se desse a Sally dinheiro mais do que suficiente para suprir as suas necessidades e da irmã, ele alcançaria dois objetivos — a libertação de Jane e a aceitação de seu plano por Sally.

— Jane nunca estaria aqui comigo como você está — ele destacou.

Ela sabia disso tão bem quanto ele. A filha adotiva mais moça tinha corrido atrás da mãe como um ratinho assustado. Antes de Sally poder dizer algo mais em defesa da irmã, Jack continuou descrevendo um quadro que ele esperava que fosse sedutor.

— É com você que sinto uma ligação, Sally. Lembro-me de ter visto você saltando com seu cavalo alguns anos atrás. Poesia em movimento. Gosto da idéia de você estar lá, mantendo tudo como sempre foi. Só que, agora, tudo estaria lá para mim também. Não que eu pretenda morar na propriedade com você, mas gostaria de visitar de vez em quando, ter a mesma sensação de ser bem-vindo que meu pai sempre teve. — Forjou um sorrisinho carente. — Ser recebido com um sorriso e um martini. Passear a cavalo com você. Desfrutar da sua companhia. Isso me parece muito atraente.

— Você monta?

Já não era uma busca por informações, mas uma fagulha de prazer diante da possibilidade de que poderiam compartilhar algo mais que um quarto de dormir.

— Passei muito tempo da minha juventude montado num cavalo. Trabalhava no rancho do meu padrasto antes e depois das aulas. Certamente poderia ajudá-la a exercitar seus cavalos — ele ofereceu com um sorriso.

Ela retribuiu o sorriso. Foi uma reação instintiva que ela imediatamente reprimiu.

Ainda não estava conquistada, mas Jack sabia que ganhava terreno. Além do que, se estar disponível para um sexo ocasional fosse totalmente repulsiva, ela já o teria achatado com um "não" definitivo. O estranho era que o quadro que Jack descrevera parecia muito sedutor para ele mesmo também. Ter lugares onde morar — até mesmo coberturas de luxo — nunca passava de uma conveniência para ele. Será que Sally Maguire poderia lhe dar a sensação de ter um lar? Seria interessante descobrir.

O garçom reapareceu, indicando o prato de aperitivos intocados.

— Há algum problema, senhor? Jack maliciosamente indicou o lado cheio do prato.

— Gostaria de provar um, Sally? Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

Ainda não estava pronta para se comprometer, pensou Jack. Sentiu-se tentado a comer o aperitivo que representava a mãe monstruosa, mas achou que isso talvez fosse muito agressivo.

— Pode levar — ele disse ao garçom. — Comeremos o prato principal quando chegar.

O garçom retirou o prato e afastou-se.

Silêncio de Sally, com os lindos olhos abaixados, as mãos no colo, as costas retas, fechada em si mesma... pensando o quê?

Jack cogitou se deveria ser insistente ou paciente. Precisava saber o que se passava na cabeça de Sally para poder contrabalançar qualquer pensamento negativo com uma argumentação positiva. O silêncio não lhe informava nada.

— Negócio fechado, Sally? — ele perguntou baixinho, forçando Sally a reconhecer a presença dele.

As pálpebras baixadas se ergueram lentamente. Os olhos verdes brilhantes fitaram-no diretamente, olhos de uma inteligência aguda que não admitiam evasivas.

— Você me vê como família — como uma irmã que gostaria de ter — ou tem a intenção de que eu seja como uma amante sustentada por você enquanto eu o satisfizer?

O rosto dela corou novamente quando ela expressou sem floreios a segunda opção. O queixo ergueu-se, desafiador. Ela estava determinada a arrancar a verdade dele, independente de quanto isso a magoaria.

Ela era irresistivelmente linda.

E seus olhos a penetravam.

Jack teve a forte sensação de estar numa corda bamba.

— Você não seria uma amante sustentada por mim, já que vai trabalhar e ter o seu salário — ele respondeu. — E não tenho a menor dúvida de que vai administrar a propriedade satisfatoriamente. Um salário de administradora de cem mil dólares por ano seria aceitável?

Ele não se importava de levar um ano inteiro para possuir Sally Maguire, estava determinado a possuí-la.

— Cem mil? — ela repetiu incrédula.

Tinha de ser mais do que o suficiente para garantir a independência de Jane, além de suprir as despesas pessoais de Sally. Ele já tinha prometido cuidar de todas as outras despesas. No momento, parecia uma quantia exagerada, mas era só dar tempo a ela para pensar no que poderia fazer com o dinheiro...

— É uma propriedade muito valiosa — ele a lembrou — Vale milhões. Quero que continue valiosa. Tenho certeza de que você fará tudo para que seja mantida como deve ser. Confio que fará isso. E, para assegurar que manterei a minha palavra, podemos voltar ao Victor Newell depois do almoço para que ele redija um contrato.

— Por um ano — ela murmurou, ponderando sua decisão.

— Para começar. — Ele talvez a quisesse por mais tempo. A excitação da conquista já esquentava seu sangue. Desconfiava que, se ele prolongasse o tempo com ela, a sedução dela o manteria satisfeito. Mais do que com qualquer outra mulher que ele conhecera.

Os olhos dela voltaram aos dele. A distração do contrato tentador foi posta de lado. — Não respondeu à minha primeira pergunta, Jack.

Diretamente de volta ao aspecto sexual!

O diabo que havia dentro dele instigou uma pergunta provocante.

— Gostaria que eu a tratasse como minha irmã, Sally?

— Não sou sua irmã — ela respondeu tão depressa, e tão enfaticamente, que ele quase riu com a sensação inebriante de triunfo. O lado mulher dela estava definitivamente reagindo à masculinidade dele.

Ele controlou o surto de prazer e deu a ela algo em que se apoiar.

— Também não a vejo como tal. No entanto, quero dizer que nunca comprei sexo de uma mulher. Como disse, gostaria de ser bem recebido por você sempre que eu visitar a propriedade, porém... — deu de ombros. — Isso será pedir demais?

Ela franziu a testa.

— Não. Como meu patrão, teria o direito de ser bem recebido.

Então dormir com o patrão não seria problema? Era o que a mãe tinha feito.

Sally Maguire seria da mesma laia? O tempo diria.

A esta altura, só precisava que ela dissesse "sim" ao acordo, pois isso lhe abriria a porta para tentar conquistá-la à vontade. Ele se inclinou para ela, usando toda a força de sua personalidade.

— Aproveite a oportunidade, Sally.

Aproveite a oportunidade...

Era isso o que Sally queria. Era um emprego maravilhoso. Cem mil dólares por ano com todas as despesas pagas, poderem continuar fazendo o que mais apreciava. E, com aquela quantia, poderia sustentar Jane durante os dois últimos semestres na universidade, pagar a parte de Jane do aluguel do apartamento que ela compartilhava com outros estudantes, dar-lhe uma mesada, deixá-la completamente independente, livre das exigências da mãe. Daria à irmã a chance de ter uma vida própria, livre das reclamações e dos ataques de fúria da mãe provocados pela mudança de sorte, que certamente a tornaria ainda mais cruel.

Sally não tinha ilusões quanto a isso. No entanto, ainda estava confusa sobre as intenções de Jack. Será que ele queria o lar que nunca tivera? Ele não pagaria tanto para fazer sexo com ela, não é? Ele era tão atraente, podia ter muitas mulheres e de graça — mulheres realmente lindas, como as que ela havia visto ao lado dele em fotos de eventos da alta sociedade.

Será que aqueles olhos azuis maliciosos estavam realmente brilhando de excitação ao pensar nela na cama com ele, ou ele olhava assim para qualquer mulher apresentável? Ela sabia que não podia ser mais do que apenas apresentável para ele.

Cenouras tinha sido o apelido dela na escola, devido aos cachos vermelhos incontroláveis. E ela também odiava a pele branca, descorada, que sempre exigia muitas camadas de protetor solar para não ficar queimada ou, horror dos horrores para a mãe, sardenta. Sally era mais esquisita do que bela. Tinha certeza de que ontem ele a havia chamado de linda no funeral, apenas para espezinhar a mãe dela.

Era ela que o desejava, não o contrário. Era constrangedor lembrar como o havia interrogado diretamente sobre ser sua amante. Ter o que o pai havia tido — o lar que ele negara a Jack -— tinha que ser a força motriz da oferta dele. Não podia ser a idéia de ter um ano inteiro de sexo com ela.' Além do que o sexo não entrava no acordo, ele não tinha dito?

Um ano daria tempo a ela de procurar outras oportunidades futuras se o acordo com Jack Maguire não desse certo. No momento, ela simplesmente não conhecia o coração dele. Apenas o tempo diria se a ligação que ela sentia entre eles poderia se transformar no tipo de relacionamento que adoraria ter com ele. Um ano seria tempo bastante para descobrir.

— Está bem. Aceito a proposta — ela declarou, decidida, os olhos desafiando a integridade dele quanto a cada palavra do acordo.

Ele sorriu, e a alegria dele por ela ter concordado fez com que o coração dela batesse descompassadamente.

— Vou combinar tudo imediatamente — ele disse, puxando um celular do bolso.

Ele falou com a secretária de Newell, ditando os termos que esboçara para Sally, e pedindo que o acordo estivesse pronto para ser assinado por eles assim que acabassem de almoçar. Ergueu uma sobrancelha desafiadora para ela ao guardar o celular. —Satisfeita?

Com a boca ressecada devido a um ataque de nervos na última hora, ela resmungou: — Sim — consciente de que não só estava dedicando um ano de sua vida a ele, como também separando-se completamente da mulher que a tinha adotado e criado.

Uma filha ingrata. Uma serpente de filha, dançando com o demônio. Porém não fora a própria mãe quem criara esta situação ao rejeitar Jack tão absolutamente? Se o tivesse aceitado como enteado, se o tivesse recebido em suas vidas...

— Então vamos brindar por algo de bom ter surgido de tudo isso — disse Jack, erguendo a taça num brinde.

Ela pegou a própria taça e a bateu contra a dele.

— Algo de bom — ela repetiu, com fervor audacioso, e bebeu, desejando que as borbulhas lhe subissem diretamente à cabeça, expulsando todo o medo de ter dado o pulo errado e ter se aventurado por um terreno perigoso.

**CAPÍTULO V**

Depois do almoço, já com o acordo assinado, Jack acompanhou Sally até a rua e ofereceu-lhe uma limusine para voltar para casa.

Ela recusou de imediato, preferindo ir para casa por conta própria, em vez de chegar grandiosamente, como se estivesse ostentando sua aliança ao homem que estava se apossando de tudo, inclusive dela.

— Obrigada pelo almoço e pelo acordo — ela disse, estendendo a mão formalmente.

Os olhos dele tinham um brilho sensual e divertido enquanto ele envolvia seus dedos nos dela. — Ligue para mim se tiver algum problema que não consiga resolver sozinha — ele disse com um sorriso estranho.

Até aquele instante, ele não havia tocado em Sally. O calor e a força de sua mão, a confiança em seus olhos, toda a aura de um mestre manipulador em ação, conscientizaram Sally do quanto ela era vulnerável ao poder daquele homem.

— Você me encarregou de tudo, vou dar conta de tudo — ela afirmou, não querendo de modo algum parecer fraca.

— Quando devo esperar a sua visita?

O sorriso dele tornou-se malicioso, provocando-lhe nós no estômago novamente. -— Eu aviso.

— Vou precisar de um aviso adiantado, se você quer uma recepção à altura.

— É claro — ele concordou. — Vou apreciar a emoção da expectativa.

O coração dela começou a acelerar dentro do peito. Não pense nisso. Vá em frente, o cérebro deu um comando. -— Bem, então a gente se vê — ela disse, quase incoerente. — Até a vista, Jack.

Puxou a mão depressa e se afastou dele, descendo quase sem ver a rua até a estação do trem, sentindo-se culpada pelo frêmito de seus hormônios femininos diante da emoção dessa expectativa.

Tomar o trem para Wyong. Ligar para casa e pedir que alguém a buscasse na estação. Resolver como enfrentar sua mãe e Jane com tudo isso.

Sua mente continuava repetindo tudo que precisava fazer, tentando acalmar a louca dança de excitação nervosa que Jack Maguire provocara. Sally teria de lidar com ele no futuro. De algum jeito. Porém, no momento, tinha preocupações imediatas que exigiam toda a sua atenção.

Passou a maior parte das duas horas da viagem de trem tentando se acalmar completamente e resolver como explicar o acordo à sua mãe. Pelo lado prático, significava que uma das filhas já não lhe daria mais despesas. Nem a outra, se Jane concordasse com os planos de Sally. O grande problema era... a mãe estaria disposta a ouvir? E ia aceitar o despejo?

Sally desconfiava que um ataque de fúria violento estaria acontecendo em casa. Quando ela havia ligado pedindo que a buscassem na estação, Jeanette Dearing, a governanta, parecia nervosa e muito embaraçada até conseguir resolver que o marido, Graham, poderia buscá-la — Graham, o segurança da propriedade, encarregado de proibir a entrada de estranhos. Como Jack Maguire. Será que já sabiam que não poderiam mais proibir a entrada de Jack?

Quando ela saiu da estação, Graham já tinha estacionado o Land Rover e estava encostado no carro com uma expressão sombria no rosto. Ele e Jeanette tinham trabalhado na propriedade de Yarramalong durante toda a vida de Sally, e ela gostava de ambos. Era a primeira vez que Graham a recebia sem um sorriso.

— Um dia ruim. Um dia muito, muito ruim — ele resmungou ao abrir a porta do carro para ela. — Não sei o que vai ser de nós todos agora, Sally.

— Minha mãe contou sobre a aquisição de tudo?

—Nem precisou. Tem uma van de segurança estacionada no portão. Um cara com uma ordem de despejo. — Ele sacudiu a cabeça. — Parece que não há como evitar isso. E Lady Ellen não está aceitando bem a perda da casa.

O que provavelmente era uma forma muito suave de descrever a situação, Sally pensou, sentindo o coração apertado diante da perspectiva de comunicar suas notícias. Pelo menos seria bom para os empregados, ela se consolou, dando-lhes mais um ano para resolverem suas vidas. Ela esperou até estarem na estrada para Yarramalong antes de dizer: — Você pode ficar na propriedade, Graham. Você e Jeanette e o resto dos empregados.

—- Não — ele suspirou tristemente. —Tenho de procurar outro emprego, Sally. Lady Ellen nos avisou que não pode mais pagar nossos salários.

Sally respirou fundo e anunciou:

—Jack Maguire pagará. Vai me pagar também, para eu ficar aqui administrando esta propriedade. Ele quer manter tudo como está, então você não precisa ir embora.

Ele a olhou, espantado. — Mas Lady Ellen disse...

— Assinei um contrato com ele — Sally declarou. — Posso lhe garantir que estou falando a verdade. Ele vai manter vocês no emprego. Só minha mãe é que precisa partir.

Ele respirou bem fundo, depois resmungou:

— Lady Ellen não vai gostar nem um pouco disso.

— Não posso fazer nada. Esse ponto não é negociável. Despejo por despejo — explicou Sally, repetindo as palavras de Jack.

— Fui eu quem lhe neguei a entrada anos atrás — disse Graham, preocupado.

— Por ordem de minha mãe. Tenho certeza de que Jack não o culpa mais por isso.

Silêncio enquanto ele examinava a situação. — Jack Maguire ... Não vai morar aqui?

— Não. Vai visitar aqui de vez em quando. Só isso.

— E você continua aqui.

— É. O contrato é de um ano.

— Um ano... — Mais cogitação, e depois:

— Acho que Jeanette e eu vamos ficar mais um pouco. Ver o que acontece.

Sally suspirou, aliviada — Isso seria uma grande ajuda para mim. Por favor, informe os outros empregados sobre o novo arranjo, está bem, Graham? Acho que vou ficar muito ocupada contando tudo isso à minha mãe e lidando com a reação dela.

— Não lhe invejo a tarefa — ele disse sinceramente. — Lady Ellen não gosta quando as coisas não correm como ela quer. — Ele olhou para ela, preocupado. — Quer que eu fique por perto?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça. Isso ela mesma tinha de fazer. Era pessoal demais para envolver qualquer outra pessoa. — Obrigada, mas acho que consigo sobreviver à tempestade.

— A coisa está feia — ele avisou. — Estarei na cozinha se você precisar de ajuda. E não se preocupe com os empregados. Vou contar a todos o que está se passando.

— Obrigada, Graham. Vou precisar de todo o apoio que conseguir nas próximas semanas, até me firmar como a nova administradora.

— Não vejo nenhum problema. Acho que os empregados vão ficar tão agradecidos por manterem os empregos que trabalharão dobrado para você. Você vai ver Jack Maguire não achará nada para criticar quando vier aqui. O lugar vai estar lindo como uma pintura. Como sempre.

Lindo como uma pintura...

E era... a propriedade mais linda do vale... isso emocionava Sally ao avistá-la. Os campos verdejantes viçosos, as cercas brancas, as árvores bem distribuídas, o celeiro e os estábulos planejados por arquitetos, a bela alameda arborizada que levava à casa grande de cor branca na colina... a única casa que ela conhecera, e a sensação de perda que apertou o seu coração trouxe lágrimas a seus olhos.

O pai perdido. O lar que ele lhes dera, perdido.

Ela não havia salvo nada. O contrato com Jack apenas adiava por um ano a perda da propriedade e de tudo contido nela. Mesmo assim, dava tempo para todos se acostumarem com a mudança, e isso era bom, não era?

Todos, menos a mãe, cuja perda parecia muito maior, já que esperava uma herança bilionária. Sally disse a si mesma que não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer. Tentaria ser tão compreensiva com a mãe quanto ela permitisse, mas uma situação feia significava que as ofensas corriam soltas.

Uma van de segurança estava estacionada no portão. Um homem saiu, identificou Graham e fez sinal para ele entrar. Era uma demonstração sombria de que Jack não confiava na mãe dela, e estava se assegurando de que nada saísse da propriedade nem entrasse lá sem ser examinado. Ele estava claramente determinado a realmente tomar posse de tudo pelo qual já havia pago.

Será que ela também estava incluída nisso?

Sexo não fazia parte do acordo, ela lembrou a si mesma. No entanto, 15 minutos mais tarde, para horror de Sally, a mãe não só dava isso como certo, mas também oferecia uma série de conselhos chocantes de como tirar vantagens disso.

Jeanette a recebera na porta da frente, indicando que ela fosse para o salão principal, onde alguns vasos valiosos jaziam espatifados no chão. A mãe andava para cima e para baixo defronte da grande lareira, tomando um copo de uísque e vociferando com Jane, que estava encolhida no canto de um dos sofás de couro. O palavrório tinha sido imediatamente dirigido a Sally, uma vagabunda desleal por bajular o assassino do pai. Depois veio a pergunta zombeteira, querendo saber o que ela havia lucrado com isso.

Sally estava perto da irmã, com a mão no ombro retesado de Jane, e então, na voz mais calma possível, tinha exposto os termos do acordo que tinha assinado, esperando outra explosão indignada por sua perfídia em aceitar o que devia ter ficado nas mãos da mãe. No entanto, a notícia não tinha provocado a fúria esperada. A mãe havia ficado completamente silenciosa, os olhos se estreitando, a boca lentamente se afinando num sorrisinho complacente.

— Você o agarrou! — ela disse maliciosamente, depois deu uma grande gargalhada — mais horripilante do que qualquer comentário odioso que pudesse ter feito.

— Homens! — ela exultou. — Por mais espertos que sejam, o cérebro abaixo da cintura é o ponto fraco deles. Jack Maguire traiu-se ontem no funeral, dizendo que você estava linda. Ele vai usar esse acordo para estabelecer você como amante, a amantezinha agradecida que fará qualquer coisa que ele queira para manter seus cavalos. E a jogada é exatamente essa — dar a ele todo tipo de sexo que Jack quiser, fazer a coisa ficar tão boa que voltará sempre, garantindo a você tempo bastante para engravidar. Tendo um filho dele, você poderá se apossar de uma boa parte dos bilhões dele. Olho por olho!

Sally só conseguia observar a mãe, completamente abalada com essa visão do que ela deveria fazer. Fazer sexo por dinheiro já era de paralisar o coração. Tudo nela repelia a perspectiva de deliberadamente engravidar por dinheiro. Um bebê devia ser desejado pelo pai e pela mãe, amado por ambos. Ela mesma estava ali naquele momento porque não tinha sido desejada nem amada o bastante, tinha sido entregue a uma agência de adoção, abandonada pelos pais. Ela jamais teria um filho para lucrar financeiramente. Jamais!

Foi Jane quem protestou, chocada. — Você não pode querer que a Sally tenha um filho sem... sem a segurança do casamento!

— Ter o filho de Jack Maguire dará a Sally toda a segurança de que precisa — foi a resposta imediata.

— Use a cabeça, Jane. Você nunca será pobre se sua irmã for rica.

— Mas ter um bebê só para...

— Ai, pelo amor de Deus! Por que acha que eu me esforcei para adotar vocês duas? — veio a pergunta ferina.

— Por que... não podia ter filhos? — respondeu Jane, parecendo insegura e confusa.

— Foi isso que disse a Leonard. — As palavras destilavam o desprezo absoluto por ele ter engolido a sua mentira. — A verdade era que não queria estragar o meu corpo com uma gravidez. Ter um corpo ótimo e dar sexo ótimo para Leonard foi como eu o convenci a largar a primeira mulher e casar comigo. Não ia deixar uma outra vaca qualquer tirá-lo de mim da mesma maneira. Então tinha de prendê-lo com crianças, garantir que, se ele algum dia pensasse em se livrar de mim, isso lhe sairia muito caro. E descobrir agora que tudo isso foi por nada... — ela rangeu os dentes, indignada.

— Está longe de ser nada. Você vai receber quatro milhões de dólares — Sally lembrou-a, sentindo-se indignada também. Todos estes anos... ela e Jane não tinham passado de uma apólice de seguro para a mulher que as tinha adotado. Não filhas. Apenas ativos a serem cobrados se o casamento fracassasse. Sem dúvida, elas agora eram passivos de que ela tinha de se livrar.

— Uma ninharia! — os olhos furiosos mandavam um aviso para ambas. — E vou precisar de cada tostão para me estabelecer e ficar atraente para outro homem abastado.

Nada de filhas adultas naquele cenário! E nenhum apoio financeiro para qualquer uma das duas. — Acho que um apartamento elegante em Sydney seria o primeiro passo — Sally arriscou, buscando um quadro mais completo.

— É -— a mãe disse rispidamente, erguendo o queixo com orgulho desdenhoso. — Eu não pretendia mesmo continuar nesta propriedade rural agora que Leonard não está mais aqui. Porém preciso fingir que ainda é minha enquanto você estiver aqui, Sally. Jack Maguire se jogou direitinho em nossas mãos. E agora que o tem pelas "bolas", você pode me reembolsar por tudo que eu lhe dei durante anos.

Foi meu pai quem deu não você, pensou Sally. Você apenas fingia ser maternal na frente dele. E isso agora acabou. Uma sensação avassaladora de vazio tornou a voz dela completamente inexpressiva ao dizer:

— Não sou como você. Não tenho a menor intenção de prender Jack Maguire pelas bolas. Só vou cumprir meu acordo com ele.

— Não seja uma tola ingênua! Você tem uma oportunidade para garantir tudo que você teve até agora. Mais!

Sally sacudiu a cabeça. —Não é assim que eu vou agir. Não vou enganá-lo e também não vou fazer o seu jogo falso. Este lugar é dele com toda a justiça, e estou feliz por ter um emprego porque sei que não posso esperar mais nada de você. Jane e eu servimos para a sua finalidade... fomos suas marionetes num espetáculo para prender nosso pai, mas isso acabou. Agora somos dispensáveis, não somos?

— Sally, o que você está dizendo? — gritou Jane, assustada com o que acontecia.

Sally apertou o ombro dela, para tranqüilizá-la. — Não se preocupe. Você sempre poderá contar comigo.

— Sua ingrata miserável! — a mãe uivou. — Você não era nada antes de eu te dar um lar. Você teve todos os privilégios que qualquer garota gostaria de ter. Vocês duas! E o que recebo em troca?

Sally negou-se a voltar atrás- — Fizemos o seu jogo. Foi isso que recebeu em troca — ela replicou, odiando sentir que tinha sido adquirida como uma carta no jogo da cobiça. Ela poderia ter sido adotada por outra pessoa, alguém que a amasse realmente — que amasse Jane.

— Se tivesse um pingo de juízo, continuaria fazendo o meu jogo — a mãe debochou.

Sally respondeu com firmeza orgulhosa: — Não sou mais seu joguete.

— Garota estúpida! Não entende que meus conselhos podem torná-la uma rainha?

— Não é o que eu quero.

E era a pura verdade. Queria amar o pai de seu filho, e queria ser amada por ele, ambos sendo pais apaixonados pelo filho. Não havia dinheiro no mundo para comprar isso.

— Quer passar a sua vida limpando estábulos? -— perguntou a mãe, com desprezo profundo.

— Pelo menos é um trabalho honesto. Não magoa ninguém — revidou Sally.

A mãe bufou. — Não me diga que o que fiz magoou Leonard. Nem magoou você e Jane, cercadas de luxo.

Magoou Jane sim, pensou Sally sombriamente, sabendo que a irmã nunca havia se sentido emocionalmente segura naquela casa. A mim nem tanto, pois tinha os cavalos como fuga. Mas acima de tudo... — Magoou Jack — ela disse, sabendo que isso era irrefutável. — Um garotinho privado da presença do pai, substituído por duas garotas adotadas.

— O querido Jack — pingava veneno da língua da mãe — Foi tão magoado que se tornou um bilionário. Espera que eu sinta pena dele? — seus olhos brilhavam, maldosos.

— Preste atenção ao que eu digo. Você caiu na armadilha dele quando assinou esse contrato, e ele vai te derrubar. O único jeito de vencê-lo é derrubá-lo primeiro.

— Acho que foi o que você fez anos atrás, mãe. Acha que derrubá-lo serviu aos seus interesses a longo prazo? — Sally a desafiou. — Parece-me que, no final, ele a derrotou.

O rosto da mãe se contorceu de ódio.

— Vamos vencer no final se você fizer o que eu digo.

— Não farei — revidou Sally com determinação.

A mãe atravessou a sala, furiosa, avançando para bater em Sally, que mal teve tempo de se esquivar e erguer o braço para se defender.

— Corra para a cozinha e chame Graham, Jane — ela gritou para a irmã. E depois gritou para a mãe, que estava completamente descontrolada, atacando-a com uma persistência assustadora. — É melhor parar com isso agora mesmo, porque não vamos mais aceitar nenhum abuso seu.

A irmã ainda estava toda encolhida como um coelhinho hipnotizado. — Vá, Jane!

Jane finalmente entrou em ação, pulando do sofá e correndo para a cozinha.

— Quer ser acusada de agressão, mãe? Porque é isso que eu vou fazer. Juro que vou — afirmou Sally ferozmente, evitando desesperadamente os golpes da mãe. — Graham virá e fará o que eu disser, porque Jack Maguire agora é o patrão dele. Sob minha administração. Sou eu quem manda agora, não você. O que os seus amigos ricos vão pensar se for acusada de agredir a filha?

Isso teve algum efeito sobre sua mãe.

Ela abaixou os braços, com os punhos cerrados, o peito arfando de frustração, os olhos enlouquecidos.

— Que filha você é! — disse rancorosa.

A filha obediente tinha morrido ali. Era mais uma tristeza sobre o coração de Sally.

— Você nunca me fez sentir que era minha mãe — ela disse tristemente.

O comentário provocou uma resposta cheia de ódio.

— Espero que um de seus cavalos desgraçados a derrube e a pisoteie até a morte.

Isso rompeu o último elo que as ligava.

— Sugiro que faça as malas e vá para onde se sinta bem, porque aqui você não vai ficar.

Granam correu para dentro da sala, com Jane, temerosa, atrás dele. — Precisa de ajuda, Sally? — ele perguntou, com um olhar agressivo para a antiga patroa.

Sally respondeu muito séria. — Acho que acabamos aqui, não é, mãe?

A mãe deu uma última ferroada. — Seu pai ficaria horrorizado se soubesse como você está me tratando.

Sally a encarou firme, negando-lhe a satisfação de ver qualquer sinal de culpa, porque, de fato, não sentia mesmo a menor culpa. Ela e Jane tinham feito o possível para agradar ao pai enquanto ele estava vivo. Aquela obrigação tinha cessado com a morte dele.

Lady Ellen se aprumou toda e saiu da sala, furiosa. Estalou os dedos para Jane. — Pode vir e me ajudar a fazer as malas.

— Não. Jane fica aqui comigo -— disse Sally, negando-se a deixar a irmã fazer papel de bode expiatório.

— O quê? Até o verme se revolta! — a mãe debochou de Jane, que se encolheu atrás de Graham enquanto Lady Ellen passava por eles.

E finalmente ela se foi, deixando atrás de si um vazio desolado que esgotou a força a que Sally tinha se agarrado durante o confronto terrível. Ela começou a tremer.

— Posso fazer algo por você, Sally? — perguntou Graham carinhosamente.

Ela nem conseguia pensar direito. Precisava de conforto.

— Pode pedir a Jeanette que nos traga um bule de chá, por favor, Graham?

— Claro.

Ele deixou as duas irmãs a sós. Sally abriu os braços para Jane, que se atirou neles, abraçando-a forte e caiu em prantos.

— Está tudo bem — Sally acalmou-a automaticamente.

— Temos uma à outra. Seja o que for que o futuro nos reserve, sempre teremos uma à outra.

Naquele momento o futuro parecia ser uma página em branco. Porém, na verdade, não era. Jack Maguire estava escrito nela.

Este tinha sido o acerto de contas de Jack.

O dela e de Jane também.

Ela imaginou o que estaria escrito nessa página dentro de um ano, mas estava esgotada demais para pensar nisso. Era só viver um dia de cada vez, disse a si mesma, fazer o que lhe parecesse certo. Mesmo quando Jack Maguire visitar a propriedade, não farei nada que não me pareça certo.

**CAPÍTULO VI**

Jack Maguire observava, da janela do salão de seu apartamento, o Queen Mary 2 avançando majestosamente para o Porto de Sydney. Era a primeira visita do transatlântico de luxo à cidade, e certamente atrairia multidões.

Sua mente voltou-se para outra primeira visita — uma que ele esperava ser pessoalmente mais satisfatória. Já fazia duas semanas desde a assinatura do contrato com Sally Maguire e ela não ligara pedindo ajuda para nada. Será que estava determinada a mostrar que era competente, ou estava simplesmente evitando-o?

Lady Ellen teria feito o possível para envenenar sua mente contra Jack, porém Lady Ellen tinha saído da propriedade de Yarramalong na manhã logo após a leitura do testamento. Segundo boatos, ela não conseguia suportar ficar lá depois que sir Leonard se fora. Nem uma palavra sobre o despejo. No momento, ela era a hóspede mimada de uma amiga da alta sociedade, bancando a viúva inconsolável e fingindo que tinha deixado Sally administrando a propriedade.

O silêncio de Yarramalong o perturbava. Será que Sally estava mancomunada com a mãe e fazia o possível para mantê-lo fora de suas vidas enquanto pudesse? Ele não se importava com o que Lady Ellen dissesse ou fizesse, desde que ela estivesse fora do quadro que ele havia planejado para si mesmo. No entanto, ele queria saber se Sally tinha realmente juntado sua sorte à dele ou se estava participando do jogo falso da mãe.

Era hora de entrar em contato com ela, ele resolveu, e sorriu cinicamente pelo surto de impaciência que o percorreu. O desejo podia transformar um homem em um tolo, e Jack estava determinado a nunca ser um joguete de uma mulher. O truque era saber controlar seu desejo por Sally Maguire, nunca permitindo que comandasse seus pensamentos e suas ações. Ser o senhor de seu próprio destino era a principal diretiva de sua vida, e ele não pretendia mudá-la.

Forçou-se a esperar até a hora do jantar antes de ligar para ela, imaginando que a essa hora ela estaria livre para falar com ele. Acomodou-se em sua poltrona predileta, ligou para a propriedade de Yarramalong, e o zumbido do telefone provocou nele um zumbido de excitação ao imaginar o quanto Sally havia pensado nele nos últimos 15 dias.

— Sally Maguire.

O modo impessoal de atender ao telefone não revelava nada senão o próprio nome.

— Alô, Sally — ele disse em voz descansada. — É Jack Maguire, ligando para saber o que está acontecendo por aí.

— Oh! —- uma exclamação de surpresa, seguida de um ímpeto de preocupação ansiosa. — Eu precisava fazer relatórios semanais ou algo assim? Não me lembro de você ter falado nisso.

— Não falei. Soube que Lady Ellen está aqui na cidade. Suponho que ela não voltará à propriedade.

Uma pausa, depois ainda em tom ansioso:

— Eu acredito que não. Ela levou todos os seus pertences. Acho que não seria conveniente para ela... criar problemas nessa situação.

—- Quantos problemas ela criou para você, Sally? — ele indagou, ainda imaginando se ela teria combinado com a mãe algum tipo de tapeação pelas costas dele.

Ele ouviu uma respiração profunda.

— Não quero falar sobre isso — ela disse com muita firmeza. — Eu não cedi a ela, ok? Todos os empregados optaram por continuar aqui. Estamos indo muito bem. Nenhum problema.

Eu não cedi.

Jack sorriu ao ouvir essas palavras.

Tinha havido problemas, com certeza, mas Sally não havia cedido à mãe. Definitivamente, era uma pessoa de brio. Ele apreciava isso. Podia tornar bem mais excitante o caminho para levá-la para a cama. Não acreditava que ela seria uma conquista fácil. E isso tornava a perspectiva de vencer a "guerra do travesseiro" ainda mais excitante.

— Você está... planejando vir aqui em breve?

A pergunta hesitante revelava a apreensão nervosa quanto à presença dele na propriedade. Ele não queria que Sally tivesse medo dele. Isso absolutamente não fazia parte de seus planos. Era melhor acalmar os temores dela — provavelmente implantados pela venenosa Lady Ellen — antes que se tornassem um empecilho intransponível.

— Amanhã — ele resolveu. — É sexta-feira. Chegarei de helicóptero por volta de seis e meia e passarei o fim de semana avaliando o lugar.

— Amanhã — ela disse debilmente, como se estivesse chocada pela rapidez dele em estar lá.

— Está bem para você? — ele insistiu.

— Sim. Sim, é claro — ela respondeu de imediato, obviamente determinada a fazer tudo certo. —- Sexta feira. Vou preparar suas boas-vindas.

— Obrigado, Sally — ele tornou a voz muito amável. — Estou ansioso para recebê-las.

Sally dizia a si mesma, ferozmente, que não havia o menor motivo para entrar em pânico. Todos tinham trabalhado duro o dia inteiro para garantir que tudo estivesse perfeito para a avaliação pessoal de Jack Maguire. Jeanette estava preparando um jantar especial de boas vindas. Já eram quase seis horas e seu único problema era decidir o que vestir.

Devia se vestir elegantemente, como a mãe sempre exigira para receber o pai? Ela não era nem esposa nem filha de Jack Maguire, apenas uma empregada, e, embora ele tivesse expressado um desejo de ser recebido como o pai sempre foi, Sally temia que se ela se arrumasse muito, isso o faria pensar que ela seria dele se ele quisesse — sua amantezinha agradecida,

Ela havia odiado a conclusão da mãe sobre a situação, não queria acreditar naquilo; no entanto, era difícil tirar isso da cabeça, pois pensara assim antes de se convencer do contrário.

Devia confiar em seu próprio julgamento. Ele queria boas vindas. Parte disso era estar bem vestida, como qualquer um faria para receber uma visita importante. E quem seria mais importante do que Jack nessas circunstâncias? Além disso, bem no fundo do coração, queria parecer atraente.

Elegância casual, ela finalmente decidiu, vestindo calças compridas brancas e uma blusa trespassada verde, preta e branca, com um decole discreto em "V". Mesmo assim, ao amarrar as faixas na cintura, teve medo que Jack achasse a blusa chamativa. Mas, se ele já estivesse com sexo na cabeça, realmente não importaria o que usasse, não é?

Colocou maquiagem para dar um pouco de cor ao rosto pálido, mas nenhum perfume, que poderia ser interpretado como sedução. Satisfeita por sua aparência arrumada e respeitável, e fazendo o possível para ignorar o martelar nervoso do seu coração, ela se encaminhou para o salão, onde os ingredientes para um martini estavam enfileirados no bar do pai. Ela ofereceria um quando ele saísse do helicóptero. Aquela parte da cerimônia de recepção era inocente. Além do mais, um drinque de boas-vindas era adequado naquela circunstância.

Jeanette entrou com um prato cuidadosamente arrumado de aperitivos e o colocou no bar.

— Caso ele sinta fome antes do jantar — ela disse ansiosa para agradar — olhou preocupada para Sally.

— Tem certeza de que ele não vai querer o quarto principal? Não queremos ofendê-lo.

— Pergunto quando ele chegar. É fácil trocar, Jeanette — ela disse tranquilizadora.

A governanta alisou o avental e afofou os cabelos grisalhos. Sally sabia que esses gestos indicavam nervosismo.

— Os aperitivos parecem maravilhosos, e Jack Maguire certamente apreciará o capricho com que você preparou o jantar — Sally a assegurou. — Pare de se preocupar, Jeanette.

Jeanette suspirou e depois inclinou a cabeça, como que escutando.

— É o helicóptero chegando. Boa sorte, Sally — seus bondosos olhos castanhos eram aprovadores. — Você está muito bonita.

— Obrigada. E obrigada por tudo que fez para que Jack se sinta bem vindo aqui.

— Temos de fazê-lo feliz por ter este lugar e poder vir. Devo dizer que detestaria sair daqui. Aquele chalé tem sido nosso lar por tanto tempo... — com outro suspiro profundo, ela saiu, deixando Sally livre para colocar o toque final — uma azeitona espetada no martini.

O ruído do helicóptero estava mais alto agora. Parecia vibrar através do corpo de Sally, fazendo-a tremer. Ela segurou firmemente o martini e concentrou-se em não derramar nenhuma gota ao forçar suas pernas trêmulas a caminharem até o pátio que dava para o heliporto. Era importante que Jack a visse lá, esperando para dar-lhe as boas vindas. Tinha de fazer isso direito. Outras pessoas dependiam dela.

Assim que pisou lá fora, o vento provocado pela hélice do helicóptero despenteou completamente seus cabelos. Ela segurou firme no copo, esperando que o helicóptero pousasse antes de descer os degraus para receber Jack.

O motor foi desligado. As hélices giraram mais devagar até parar. As portas se abriram para Jack e o piloto saírem. Sally grudou um sorriso no rosto e, movendo-se com o que esperava ser uma graça natural, desceu até lá para receber o homem que, de repente, tinha se tornado a força motriz de sua vida.

Jack saltou do helicóptero com um grande sorriso e um passo elástico. Espantoso como tinha sido animador ver Sally esperando por ele no pátio, o halo fogoso dos cabelos transformado pelo vento do helicóptero num sol brilhante. Sua mente lembrou-o de que ela apenas fazia o que ele havia pedido, mas esse lembrete cínico não diminuiu nem um pouco o seu prazer em vê-la.

— Bem vindo ao lar, Jack — Sally o saudou, esperando-o enquanto ele caminhava em sua direção, e oferecendo-lhe o martini.

Ele riu, divertindo-se com o humor negro da situação. Este lar tinha sido comprado, como Sally bem sabia. Ele não tinha a menor ligação emocional com este lugar. A sua ligação era com ela, e Sally estava apenas desempenhando o papel que ele havia sugerido maliciosamente. Fazendo isso com classe, com uma aparência simples e linda. Ela, sim, pertencia ao local. Ele não tinha nenhum senso de pertencer a nenhum lugar.

No entanto, ao aceitar a bebida oferecida, sentiu o sangue ferveu de desejo por ela, e ficou feliz por ter vindo, embora tivesse pago por essas boas vindas.

— Obrigado, Sally — ele disse, examinado-a cuidadosamente, vasculhando algum indício do que ela estaria sentindo.

— Como foi o seu dia? — ela perguntou, como se ele só a tivesse deixado pela manhã.

— Ocupado — respondeu, divertido com a ficção que ela mantinha. — E o seu?

— Muito ocupado também — seus lábios tremiam, divertidos com o diálogo banal. Ela indicou o terno cinzento dele.

— Parece que veio diretamente de uma sala de diretoria.

— E vim mesmo — ele acenou para o piloto, que já estava a caminho da casa, levando a mala de Jack. — Bill tinha de voar de volta para Sydney enquanto ainda houvesse luz, então o tempo era curto. Resolvi trocar por uma roupa mais à vontade depois que chegasse aqui.

— E claro — o olhar dela vacilou com uma incerteza ansiosa.

— Mandei preparar o aposento de hóspedes para você, Jack. As coisas pessoais de meu... seu pai ainda estão na suíte principal. Não tinha certeza se você quereria alguma lembrança...

— Não — ele sentiu um arrepio de rejeição a tudo que não lhe tinha sido dado livremente pelo pai. Nada tinha sido oferecido. Ele não pegaria nada.

— Sinto muito — as mãos dela se estenderam num pedido de desculpas. — Devia ter perguntado ontem à noite, mas só pensei nisso hoje e não queria perturbá-lo no trabalho.

— Muito justo — ele disse bruscamente, aborrecido por ter revelado seu rancor, determinado a reprimi-lo.

— Vamos entrar — ele sugeriu, num tom mais suave. — Você pode me mostrar a suíte principal a caminho do aposento de hóspedes e eu decidirei o que deve ser feito.

Uma coisa era certa. Não queria deixar lá nada que o fizesse lembrar do pai ou da mulher que havia substituído sua mãe e garantido que o filho do marido fosse considerado persona non grata naquela casa. A casa era dele agora, e ele não podia ser excluído de nenhum de seus aposentos. Ele não era um hóspede. Era o dono, e pretendia afirmar a sua posse.

Esses pensamentos lhe passavam pela cabeça enquanto Sally o guiava para dentro da casa com as costas rígidas, provavelmente achando que o tinha aborrecido com sua falta de previsão. Ele a tranqüilizaria mais tarde, quando tivesse lidado com esse problema. Não ia culpá-la. Passaram-se somente duas semanas desde o funeral, e, sem dúvida, ela teve muito que fazer.

A porta da frente se abria para um vestíbulo espaçoso. De um lado, portas duplas de cedro abertas revelavam um salão um pouco masculino — grandes sofás de couro marrom escuro, e uma enorme lareira de arenito. O pai claramente fora o senhor e dono ali.

Mas não no quarto. Depois de percorrer um corredor comprido, Jack foi levado a um quarto que obviamente tinha sido decorado ao gosto de Lady Ellen. Tudo nele era sensualmente feminino: mobília elegante de pau rosa, uma colcha de brocado de seda estampada com rosas vermelhas, montes de almofadas luxuosas, um tapete macio vermelho combinando com cortinas de seda vermelha. Um quarto para a rainha de um bordel, ele pensou cinicamente. Não conseguia imaginar Sally naquela cama. As cores não combinavam com ela. Nem o estilo do quarto.

Ela abriu outra porta, convidando-o a ver o resto da suíte. Uma olhada para a esquerda revelou um quarto de vestir com duas fileiras de armários fechados, as portas pintadas em vários tons de verde-jade. Um espelho que ia do chão ao teto ficava na parede do fundo, refletindo a presença dele e de Sally.

A direita ficava um banheiro que ele logo aprovou — um box muito espaçoso, grande bastante para dois, e uma banheira de hidromassagem igualmente luxuosa, revestida de mármore com veios verde jade. Esta parte da suíte era ótima, bastando que fosse retirado o tapete vermelho do quarto de vestir. E tudo que ainda estava guardado atrás das portas fechadas dos armários.

— Vou ocupar esta suíte assim que for redecorada — ele disse. — Enquanto isso, o aposento de hóspedes me servirá muito bem, Sally. Você tomou a decisão acertada. Um decorador entrará em contato semana que vem para ver o que será preciso fazer.

— Está bem. — ela relaxou, com um sorriso aliviado.

— O que pretende que seja feito com os objetos do papai?

— Fique com o que quiser e doe o resto para alguma instituição de caridade.

Ela aquiesceu.

— E pode dizer a Lady Ellen que pode ficar com o mobiliário do quarto de graça — acrescentando em tom de zombaria:

— Dá para ver que pertencia a ela.

Ela corou, constrangida. — Vou informá-la.

— Ouvi dizer que ela está morando com Marion Harley — ele sondou, querendo saber quanto contato Sally ainda tinha com a mãe.

— Ela deixou instruções para que sua correspondência fosse encaminhada para lá — foi a resposta em voz inexpressiva. — Não sei por quanto tempo. Acho que a mobília podia ficar num guarda-móveis... se ela quiser ficar com ela.

Jack teve uma forte impressão de distanciamento. Nenhum senso de intimidade. Tinha havido, definitivamente, uma briga. Ele não sabia quanto Sally tinha sofrido com isso, mas estava bastante claro que ela tinha tocado a vida sem a mãe lhe atazanando os ouvidos, e a perspectiva de telefonar para ela a respeito da mobília estava lhe causando estresse, não prazer.

— Por outro lado, pode dar a mobília para uma instituição de caridade também. Para mim é irrelevante.

— Primeiro vou telefonar para ela — disse Sally, com um lampejo de determinação. — Eu me sentiria mal em dar a mobília sem consultá-la primeiro.

Fazendo a coisa certa...

É, Sally Maguire tinha um senso forte do que era certo. O que, sem dúvida, explicava por que ela tinha se sentido solidário com a postura dele em relação à família Maguire. Significava também que teria de fazê-la sentir-se certa em relação a ir para a cama com ele.

Essa percepção tornava-a ainda mais desejável. Seria, com certeza, admirável e novo fazer sexo com uma mulher para a qual a atração não era baseada na riqueza dele. Apenas um acasalamento honesto... só porque ambos o desejavam. Ele tinha de estimular o desejo em Sally, superar as reservas que ela poderia ter sobre se entregar a ele. No momento, Sally estava em guarda, tateando o caminho para ele.

— Ok. Já resolvemos isto — ele disse sorrindo, para deixá-la à vontade. — Vamos para o aposento de hóspedes.

Ela concordou, e rapidamente o levou para o corredor que cortava aquela ala da casa. — Meu quarto — ela disse, indicando uma porta à esquerda. Ela passou depressa, mas parou na porta ao lado, virando olhos ansiosos e suplicantes para ele.

— Este é o quarto de Jane. Ela passa a maior parte do tempo em Sydney, enquanto freqüenta a Universidade de Tecnologia. Este é o último ano do curso de Enfermagem, e ela quer ser "parteira". Está bem se ela vier para casa... quero dizer, me visitar... — Sally apressou-se em corrigir — quando Jane puder?

Jack aproveitou a oportunidade para confirmar se a irmã vítima tinha sido salva da mãe monstruosa. — Se ela estiver sendo sustentada por Lady Ellen, a mãe não esperaria que a filha agradecida lhe dedicasse todo o seu tempo livre?

Sally ruborizou-se. — Eu estou sustentando Jane. O que você me paga é bastante. Posso fazer isso.

Ela disse isso com tanta firmeza que Jack sentiu que a separação entre elas e Lady Ellen era absoluta. As filhas adotivas nunca mais se submeteriam à mãe. Ele sorriu, acariciando-lhe a face corada, num sinal de aprovação.

— O que você faz com o seu dinheiro é só de sua conta, Sally. Fico contente por saber que está cuidando de sua irmã.

— Então não se importa se Jane vier aqui?

Seus olhos eram poças verdes. Por um instante, Jack quase se perdeu na emoção que transbordava deles — o tipo de carinho que só tinha recebido da mãe. Jane não era nem irmã de sangue de Sally, no entanto... num surto estranho de ciúme ele formulou sua resposta.

— Não faço nenhuma objeção a que ela venha aqui, contanto que as visitas dela não coincidam com as minhas — roubando a sua atenção de mim.

De maneira alguma Jack permitiria que isso interferisse nos seus planos com Sally. A compaixão que sentia por uma vítima que ele mal conhecia tinha limites.

— Obrigada. Cuidarei para que isso não aconteça — ela disse, evitando o olhar dele, indicando que percebia suas intenções em relação a ela.

Jack tinha certeza de que ela sentia a mesma atração por ele. Era tudo uma questão de paciência. Neste fim de semana estudaria o terreno, para não cometer enganos quando abrisse o jogo.

Ela o levou para o aposento de hóspedes, onde a mala dele já se encontrava. A decoração era impessoal. Vasos de flores e uma fruteira eram os únicos detalhes acolhedores. Para completar a impressão de um hotel de alta classe, só faltava uma garrafa de champanha dentro de um balde de gelo. Porém, já tinha recebido um martini.

Sally se retirou logo, dizendo: — Quando tiver se acomodado, junte-se a mim no salão.

Nada de se demorar amavelmente.— Nenhum sinal de que estava disponível.

— Obrigado — disse, enquanto ela se afastava depressa, e jurou que esta seria a última vez em que o trataria como um hóspede.

Jack pretendia ser muito mais do que isso na vida de Sally Maguire. Antes que o fim de semana terminasse, a distância que ela procurava manter entre eles seria bastante encurtada, e a ligação que Jack sentia por ela, reafirmada.

**CAPÍTULO VII**

Jack não tinha passado nenhuma cantada nela.

O fim de semana inteiro... nem a menor sugestão de uma cantada.

A maior parte do tempo, Sally ficara tensa, esperando que ele fizesse algo diante da atração que ela sentia por ele e nem conseguia disfarçar. Durante o jantar, quando ele elogiou a comida, como perfeita para receber de volta o "filho pródigo"; depois de um passeio a cavalo divertido no sábado de manhã; relaxando ao sol, depois de nadarem na piscina, onde ela tinha se sentido tentada a tocar naquele corpo atlético atraente e molhado.

Tantos momentos em que ela esteve vulnerável — com uma eletricidade perigosa percorrendo as veias — e sabia que ele notava sua reação. Os olhos de Jack brilhavam com essa percepção, uma satisfação silenciosa que parecia zumbir em volta dela, no entanto ele não se aproveitou disso nem uma vez sequer.

Se ele realmente a queria como sua "amantezinha agradecida", aquela inércia não fazia sentido. A não ser que Jack quisesse esperar, conhecê-la melhor, desfrutar do prazer de aumentar a expectativa dela de como seria uma relação mais íntima com ele. Ou talvez não quisesse nada disso, apenas um lugar onde pudesse ir ocasionalmente sem nenhuma complicação sexual.

Ele se despedira apenas com um beijinho rápido de agradecimento no rosto dela antes de partir, nada que merecesse muita atenção. No entanto, depois de sua partida, ela ficou perambulando pela casa pensando nele até Jeanette chamá-la para jantar.

— Ele é encantador — declarou Jeanette. — Um verdadeiro cavalheiro. Não sei por que Lady Ellen implicava tanto com ele. — E depois, com um olhar malicioso para Sally: — E bonitão, também.

— Rapaz sensato — disse Graham, com aprovação. — Interessou-se por tudo. Compreendeu inteiramente como esta propriedade é administrada.

Eles tinham gostado de Jack, que fora simpático com todos. Tinha conversado longamente com Graham e com Tim Fogarty, que era o cavalariço que cuidava dos cavalos de Sally, há muitos anos. Qualquer preocupação dos empregados em relação à aquisição de Jack fora neutralizada neste fim de semana. Ele seria bem recebido por todos, a qualquer momento que aparecesse ali. Porém não voltaria tão cedo.

— Só voltarei quando acabar a redecoração — ele dissera.

Sally não sabia quanto tempo o decorador levaria para reformar o quarto principal, mas calculava algumas semanas. Era estupidez se sentir tão... decepcionada por Jack não estar louco para possuí-la. Ele tinha uma vida muito ocupada na cidade, talvez uma mulher que significasse algo para ele, uma linda mulher que compartilhava regularmente de sua cama. Ele não precisava de uma amante rural.

Sally devia sentir-se aliviada pela ausência de pressão sexual por parte dele, por a mãe estar enganada a respeito dele. Pelo menos, quando Jane telefonou ansiosamente às 8h, Sally não tinha nada para lhe contar.

— Ele já foi? — perguntou Jane baixinho, como se Jack pudesse escutar.

— Já. Foi embora às cinco e meia.

— Está tudo bem, Sall? Ele não...

— Não. Nada disso — ela assegurou à irmã. — Como Jeanette comentou, ele foi um perfeito cavalheiro. E Graham e Tim ficaram muito impressionados com o interesse que demonstrou por todos os detalhes da propriedade.

Um enorme suspiro de alívio. — Fiquei preocupada o fim de semana inteiro. Depois do que a mamãe disse sobre as intenções dele...

— Eu disse que não precisava se preocupar. Sei cuidar de mim, Jane. Os concursos de salto estão cheios de mulherengos e tenho muita prática em afastá-los — o que era bem fácil quando não se sente atração por eles. — Jack não criou problema nenhum. Pelo contrário, até levou o cronograma dos concursos de salto que quero participar, e garantiu que cuidaria para que suas visitas não atrapalhem os meus compromissos. E não tem problema você vir aqui me visitar.

Ela não acrescentou — mas não quando ele estiver aqui, pois seria muito fácil evitar que as visitas deles coincidissem, e ela não queria que Jane ficasse preocupada novamente com as intenções dele.

— Ele parece... amável.

Amável não era bem o termo que Sally aplicaria a Jack Maguire. Pressentia forças obscuras reprimidas nele até chegar o momento oportuno para libertá-las. Só a presença dele provocava-lhe uma excitação nervosa impossível de ignorar ou controlar.

— Que pena que mamãe o excluiu de nossas vidas — continuou Jane, pesarosa. — Foi o fato de não conhecê-lo que me preocupou.

— Bem, pelo menos ele não quer se vingar de nós, Jane.

— Não. É claro. Está sendo muito generoso. Só não entendo por quê já que nunca fizemos nada por ele.

— Talvez eu esteja fazendo alguma coisa agora, ajudando-o a se sentir bem vindo aqui.

Jane suspirou. — Espero que seja só isso, Sally.

— Pare de se preocupar. E por aí, tudo bem? Tem falado com a mamãe?

— Não. E você?

— Também não. Mas vou ter de telefonar para ela. Sally explicou a situação sobre o quarto principal, e as duas continuaram a conversar, tentando preencher o vazio de não terem mais a situação familiar a que estavam acostumadas. Porém Sally não podia se abrir com a irmã sobre o que sentia por Jack Maguire — provavelmente, sentimentos tolos.

Ela fez o possível para esquecê-los nas semanas que precederam o Maitland Show, onde ela estaria competindo em dois eventos, sendo que o principal daria pontos para uma vaga na equipe da Copa do Mundo. Tratou de treinar seus cavalos e de se concentrar no que era importante para ela.

Do lado doméstico, ela se ocupou com a reforma do quarto principal e a retirada da mobília da mãe.

Jack não entrou em contato com ela, nem ela com ele. Ele estava informado sobre o Maitland Show, portanto ela não teve o menor escrúpulo em partir com os cavalos e o cavalariço, Tim Fogarty, para passar o fim de semana no show.

Havia acomodações para Tim no caminhão de transporte, ela ficou num motel local, freqüentado por outros cavaleiros em busca de uma vida social nos intervalos entre os treinos e as competições. Ela pretendia se isolar, evitando as fofocas e a curiosidade dos companheiros, que certamente pensavam que ela agora era uma rica herdeira. Eles ficariam espantados se ela revelasse a verdadeira situação. Não era da conta deles, e ela queria se concentrar na competição.

Seu ar reservado a tinha protegido de contatos pessoais. Porém, depois de ganhar o terceiro lugar num evento, George Ponsonby havia concluído que ela estaria mais acessível devido a esse sucesso. Ele já tinha se casado com duas herdeiras, que tinham se divorciado dele quando descobriram que ele as traía. Aparentemente, ela era o próximo alvo dele.

Assim que ela desmontou, George deu-lhe uma palmadinha no traseiro, exibindo dentes branquíssimos num sorriso conquistador.

— Montou bem, Sally. Que tal montar em mim hoje à noite? Estou à disposição. E como agora você está cheia da nota, os drinques ficam por sua conta.

Antes que ela tivesse tempo de lhe dar um passa fora, outra voz interrompeu-os, uma voz dura e desafiadora que não admitia oposição.

— A srta. Maguire não está livre hoje à noite. Ela vai jantar comigo.

— Jack!

O choque ao vê-lo abalou seu coração e a deixou boquiaberta. George também ficou atônito com aquele confronto inesperado, pois se achava o dono da situação. Ambos olharam Jack — mais alto que George e irradiando a força sombria que Sally lhe associava — um homem perigoso se contrariado.

Será que George sentia o mesmo? Ele se afastou rapidamente. — Sinto muito. Não sabia que Sally tinha um compromisso — ele balbuciou, e logo se retirou.

Jack observou a retirada apressada dele com um olhar sarcástico. — Estava só tentando, não é?

Ela respirou fundo, com o coração batendo loucamente. — George tenta com todas —- respondeu secamente. — Não consegue manter a braguilha fechada. — Nenhuma ligação séria — concluiu Jack.

— Nunca houve. Nunca haverá, não com ele — disse Sally, dando de ombros para mostrar que a situação com George era totalmente fora de propósito. — O que faz aqui, Jack?

—- Vim ver você competir — seus olhos penetraram os dela. — Estou atrapalhando algum compromisso seu?

— Não. Os cavaleiros são um grupo que usa o sexo para relaxar depois do ardor da competição. Não gosto desse tipo de intimidade inconseqüente, então, procuro simplesmente evitar.

Nem sabia para que tantas explicações, porém parecia-lhe importante que Jack soubesse que ela não pulava na cama com qualquer um.

— Então você não dorme por aí com o pessoal do circuito de saltos.

Havia uma satisfação sexual em sua voz. Uma onda de calor percorreu-a. — Não sou uma conquista fácil em lugar nenhum, Jack — ela replicou, sentindo que talvez ele quisesse levá-la para cama e não querendo que Jack pensasse que seria fácil.

Ele sorriu, nem um pouco aborrecido com a declaração agressiva, divertido por ela ter achado necessário fazê-la. — Consigo uma conquista fácil na hora que eu quiser, Sally. Não foi isso que me trouxe aqui hoje. Simplesmente queria vê-la em ação, e estava prestes a felicitá-la pelo terceiro lugar quando as intimidades de George com você me distraíram.

Ela sentiu-se confusa diante da tensão sexual que ele provocava nela. Provavelmente o interesse dele era apenas... interesse. Uma novidade. Algo diferente da vida normal dele. Respirou fundo para clarear a mente confusa e conseguiu sorrir para ele.

— Bem, sua intervenção foi bastante eficaz. Nunca vi George tão intimidado.

Ele riu. — Fiquei ofendido por você. O cara não só é um bolinador, como também um aproveitador.

Ofendido...

Ela olhou para ele, pensativa. — Então agiu como meu irmão mais velho?

— Não —- seu sorriso malicioso deixou os hormônios dela em polvorosa. — Não. Agi porque quero você só para mim — ele indicou a lanchonete. —Achei que podíamos tomar um café antes do próximo evento.

— Prefiro algo bem gelado -— ela estava acalorada, e não só devido à próxima apresentação.

— Como quiser — ele concordou transbordando em calma.

Ela tirou o capacete e passou os dedos pelos cabelos enquanto eles caminhavam para a lanchonete. Com um sorriso sensual, ele a observou afofando os cachos rebeldes.

— Não posso condenar George por achá-la sexy — ele comentou, cheio de admiração. — Seu cabelo é como um farol acima desta roupa de montaria justa como uma segunda pele.

Isso a conscientizou do corpo e de sua reação trêmula à atração sexual máscula de Jack, realçada pelo jeans e camiseta pretos que ele vestia e pela força da personalidade dele, que ofuscava todos os outros homens.

— É o uniforme oficial — ela respondeu defensivamente. — E devo dizer que George está mais interessado na minha herança do que em mim. Só que não tenho nenhuma herança. E você se intrometeu antes de eu poder esclarecê-lo.

— Ah! O problema de ter potes de dinheiro — Os olhos dele cintilavam provocantes e maliciosos. — Pelo menos, de agora em diante você será desejada pelo que é, não pelo que tem.

Haveria algum desejo por ela fervilhando por trás daquele olhar? Sua cabeça rodava com a frustração de não saber, e então agarrou a oportunidade de saber mais sobre ele. — E você, Jack? Há muitas mulheres arfando pelo que você tem? Como consegue diferenciá-las?

Ele deu de ombros. — Mais cedo ou mais tarde, a diferença aparece.

O tom cínico da voz dele levou-a a perguntar:

— Nunca quis se casar?

Ele olhou-a de um modo que a atingiu direto no coração. — Está manobrando para se casar comigo, Sally?

Ela estacou, chocada. Agitada por ele considerar isso possível, até provável, ela o confrontou com um protesto angustiado. — Não! Nunca pense isso! Não sou como minha mãe! Jamais tentaria enredá-lo ou... ou...

Jack sorriu sarcasticamente. — Então Lady Ellen sugeriu isso.

A certeza nos olhos dele tornava impossível negar. Ela teve a impressão dolorosa de que ele já sabia de tudo, antes mesmo de ela balbuciar as palavras reveladoras sobre a mãe. Seu rosto ardia de humilhação.

— Qual era o plano? — ele insistiu. — Me atrair para a sua cama e engravidar?

Ela fez uma careta diante dessa dedução tão perfeita. — Ela disse que você certamente me desejava, senão na teria maquinado a situação comigo na propriedade, e eu poderia garantir o meu futuro... dando-lhe tudo que você quisesse... e amarrando-o pela paternidade — os olhos dela imploravam que ele acreditasse no que dizia. — Mas eu nunca teria um bebê por tal motivo, Jack. Nem pense isso.

Era isso que ele pensava? Seria por isso que ele tinha se mantido longe dela?

— E eu jamais casaria por dinheiro — ela acrescentou fervorosamente. — Eu quero...

— O que você quer, Sally? —- ele indagou.

Ela suspirou forte e revelou sua verdade mais íntima.

— Quero que exista amor entre mim e o homem com quem eu me casarei. Um amor profundo, sincero e duradouro.

— E enquanto espera por esse amor — ele levantou a mão e acariciou suavemente aquela face abrasada, perguntando comum sorriso irônico — quer preencher seu tempo comigo?

O que ele queria dizer com isso?

Amor e casamento nada tinham a ver com qualquer relacionamento que porventura surgisse entre eles. Ele deixava isso muito claro. Mas como ele pretendia preencher essa lacuna na vida de Sally?

— Você planejou isso tudo só para fazer sexo comigo, Jack? — ela perguntou, instigada pela necessidade de esclarecer a situação de uma vez por todas.

Ele pensou por alguns instantes antes de responder.

— Não. Queria conhecê-la, Sally Maguire — ele disse num tom esquisito. — Conhecer tudo sobre você... saber como leva a vida. É por isso que estou aqui, vendo você competir.

Como ela levava a vida... como a filha adotiva do pai dele... a vida que ele poderia ter tido se não o tivessem privado de tudo.

Aquela injustiça mexeu novamente com os sentimentos dela. Queria dar a ele tudo que ele não tivera, queria dar a ele a sensação de "pertencer". Ele provocava-lhe tantos desejos, e a verdade final era que ela não queria excluí-lo de nada. Abra a porta, Sally, disse a si mesma ferozmente, e deixe-o entrar.

— Isso a incomoda? — ele perguntou delicadamente.

— Eu realmente gostei de vê-la montar. Até gemi agoniado quando seu cavalo derrubou a barreira de cima no salto triplo. Se o salto fosse perfeito, você teria vencido. Mas se meu interesse a perturba...

— Não — ela respondeu prontamente.

— Então quer compartilhar comigo as emoções de seu dia num jantar hoje à noite?

— Sim, gostaria muito — ela respondeu, decidida.

— Obrigada.

Seria uma oportunidade de conhecê-lo melhor também. Conhecer este homem — tudo que ele era, como ele levava a vida — parecia-lhe a coisa mais importante do mundo.

Ele meneou a cabeça, satisfeito. — Mal posso esperar por esse prazer.

E então sorriu. Esse sorriso varreu-lhe da cabeça todas as nuvens negras, substituindo-as pela expectativa emocionante do tempo que passariam juntos.

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

Sally Maguire montando Midnight Magic ..." Era o último evento do dia, o mais importante para os competidores. Não só o prêmio em dinheiro era maior, como os pontos valeriam para o sistema de pontuação para selecionar a equipe para a Copa do Mundo de Hipismo.

De seu lugar na arquibancada, Jack se inclinou para frente para ver Sally, montada no grande cavalo negro, entrar na pista. Midnight Magic era seu melhor cavalo, que ela vinha treinando há cinco anos para chegar a este nível. Era um animal magnífico, a cauda e a crina trançadas e o pelo bem escovado. Tim Fogarty o havia preparado lindamente — um cavalo absolutamente superior — mas o que interessava mesmo naquele evento era o desempenho, não a beleza.

Jack nem se lembrava da última vez em que se sentiu tão nervoso por um resultado. Provavelmente nos seus tempos de jogador de pôquer, quando era impossível controlar as cartas que surgiriam na mesa e precisava ganhar muito dinheiro depressa para poder competir com o pai. Agora, queria que Sally vencesse, mas ele não podia fazer isso acontecer. O resultado dependia somente dela e do cavalo. Apesar disso, Jack se viu torcendo para que ela montasse impecavelmente, incentivando-a mentalmente com tanto ardor, que se surpreendeu com o próprio entusiasmo.

E não era porque uma vitória a deixaria de bom humor depois, permitindo que ele se aproximasse mais dela. O desejo que o levara a tomar esse caminho tinha sido um pouco desviado por outros fatores: o puro prazer de estar com ela — uma visão tão pura da vida, e tão sincera, que conquistou o respeito dele. Comparadas com ela, as mulheres sofisticadas de seu ambiente social eram completamente enfadonhas. Ele não queria estragar o mundo de Sally; no entanto, o desejo que ela lhe provocava era tão forte que o playboy George escapou por pouco de ser derrubado no chão se continuasse com as mãos abusadas nela.

Minha...

Ele sacudiu a cabeça diante daquele sentimento de posse que de repente o envolveu. Já bastava que a ânsia de estar com ela novamente tinha tornado insuportável a espera pelo fim da reforma do quarto. Ela estava virando o mundo de Jack de ponta cabeça. Realmente fora sincero quando ela perguntou se tinha sido comprada por sexo. Esse tinha sido o motivo inicial, no entanto, quanto mais estava com ela, mais queria uma experiência total de Sally Maguire, não só o corpo dela satisfazendo o seu desejo.

Foi dada a partida. Ela iniciou Midnight Magic num passo controlado em direção ao primeiro salto. Ele sentiu o estômago apertado ao vê-la se aproximando da primeira barreira, suspirando de alívio quando o cavalo saltou com perfeição. Vai, garota, vai!... ele repetia mentalmente, enquanto ela cumpria o percurso sem faltas. Ele estava de olho no relógio. Os segundos passavam. O cavalo balançou a barra num dos obstáculos — será que ela estava correndo demais? Estava chegando ao salto triplo — que era fundamental. Se o passo não estivesse correto, o cavalo talvez empacasse no muro.

Jack estava de pé, sem poder ficar quieto ao vê-la aproximar-se do triplo com tempo melhor que o do cavaleiro anterior. A elevação e a aterrissagem nos dois primeiros saltos tinham de ser perfeitas, os passos entre elas na medida exata. Com o coração martelando, ele viu Midnight Magic voar lindamente por cima de todas as barreiras e depois galopar para a linha de chegada.

Ela tinha conseguido! Tinha derrotado todos os competidores até o momento. Ele aplaudiu tanto que as mãos doíam. Ela olhou para a arquibancada e o viu lá. Ele fez um sinal de vitória para ela, e ela retribuiu, o lindo rosto iluminado por um sorriso brilhante. Ela saiu da pista e ele se sentou, sorrindo com o momento de euforia compartilhado. Ainda faltavam mais dois cavaleiros, mas ela havia se saído bem, e Jack estava feliz por Sally.

A VENCEDORA!

Uma gloriosa sensação de triunfo martelava no coração de Sally enquanto o juiz pendurava a fita azul no pescoço de Midnight Magic. Ela procurou Jack na arquibancada, mas não o viu. Provavelmente já tinha descido para cumprimentá-la. Era a primeira vez que ela vencia nesta categoria, e isso não teria sido possível sem o apoio de Jack. Ela queria agradecer, queria... ai, queria tantas coisas, que seu corpo todo vibrava.

Ele estava esperando por ela bem perto do portão, conversando com Tim Fogarty, ambos sorrindo alegres com o sucesso de Sally. Ela praticamente voou do cavalo na pressa de se juntar a eles. Tim pegou nas rédeas para levar Midnight Magic embora.

— Grande desempenho, Sally! O sr. Maguire acaba de me dizer que vai levá-la para jantar. Pode deixar os cavalos comigo, cuido deles e levo-os para casa. Divirta-se, você merece.

— Obrigada, Tim. Vou ter de trocar de roupa no caminhão primeiro.

— Não tem pressa. Me dá seu capacete, que eu guardo para você.

Ela tirou o capacete rapidamente, entregou-o a Tim, e depois se voltou para Jack, ainda transbordando de entusiasmo. Ele abriu os braços para ela, e ela correu em sua direção num abraço apertado. Ele a levantou no ar e girou-a, rindo e compartilhando a exuberância de sua felicidade.

— Foi o melhor resultado da minha vida! — ela exclamou. — Obrigada por ter tornado isso possível, Jack.

— Fico feliz por isso — ele respondeu os olhos azuis brilhando de prazer.

— Senti que você estava me olhando. Tinha de ter um bom desempenho, mostrar que valia a pena você me apoiar — ela balbuciou.

— Eu estava te incentivando a cada salto.

— Foi como se eu tivesse asas.

Jack riu o brilho do olhar tornando-se maliciosamente provocante. — Você tinha um anjo sombrio montado no ombro.

Ela suspirou, franzindo o rosto diante da descrição que ele fazia de si mesmo. — Não quero que você se sinta sombrio, Jack.

Ele deu um sorriso estranho ao observar a sinceridade estampada no rosto dela. — Talvez eu precise do seu brilho em minha vida, Sally.

— É mesmo — ela concordou feliz por poder suprir uma necessidade dele que não tinha nada a ver com sexo. De alguma forma, isso ajudaria a compensar tudo que Jack estava dando a ela, e tornaria a ligação deles mais importante. Porém, os seios esmagados contra o peito viril dele, e as coxas encostadas nos músculos fortes de suas pernas a tornavam muito consciente da atração sexual dele. Libertou-se do abraço enquanto verbalizava seu pensamento. — Gostaria de pensar que posso fazer alguma diferença em tudo que se passou antes. Lamento que você tenha sido deixado tão... só. Isso deve ter feito você se sentir muito sombrio.

— Às vezes — ele confessou. — Mas não neste instante. Este é definitivamente um momento para comemorarmos com champanha — ele prendeu o braço dela no seu.

— Vamos indo e teremos um ótimo jantar. Era a melhor noite da vida de Sally.

Jack baixou a capota de seu BMW conversível e partiram para os vinhedos de Hunter Valley, onde havia dezenas de ótimos restaurantes. Foi um passeio alegre, correndo pela estrada naquele lindo carro, os cabelos dela voando na brisa, Jack ouvindo com um sorriso divertido os casos que ela contava sobre concursos hípicos, feliz com sua companhia, excitando-a com o interesse de seu olhar.

Ele dirigia aquele carro possante com rara perícia. Ela não conseguia tirar os olhos das mãos dele se movimentando no volante, controlando a mudança das marchas — tão competente, tão seguro de si —- imaginando como seria ter aquelas mãos em seu corpo. O olhar de Sally era atraído pela contração de suas coxas poderosas se retesando contra o jeans apertado quando ele freava ou acelerava. Ele exalava uma masculinidade que fazia seu estômago se apertar quando ela imaginava em vê-lo nu, senti-lo nu.

Pensamentos lascivos. Pensamentos perigosos.

Porém, ela não conseguia controlá-los. Sabia que amor e casamento não entravam nos planos dele. E que seria uma tolice se entregar a um envolvimento físico em que ela acabaria almejando mais do que ele poderia lhe dar. E isso também modificaria seu relacionamento atual, talvez até o destruísse. Por outro lado, era impossível ignorar o que sentia por ele.

Pararam em Kirkton Park, um lindo local. Pegando taças de champanhe no bar, foram para o roseiral — repleto de rosas vermelhas perfumando o ar. Sentaram-se num banco de jardim, desfrutando o ambiente adorável — bebericando champanha no crepúsculo daquele dia maravilhoso.

Conversaram sobre os negócios de Jack, e ele comentou que tomava providências para facilitar um pouco a vida dos motoristas de caminhão da empresa de transportes.

— Meu pai só pensava em expandir seu império. Não se importava com seu pessoal — ele explicou, e, de repente, voltou a ficar sombrio.

Impulsivamente, Sally apertou a mão de Jack, que descansava sobre a coxa. — Fico feliz por você se importar.

Ele virou a mão, para entrelaçar os dedos com os dela, propagando um calor que subiu pelo seu braço e se espalhou por todo o seu corpo. — É melhor a gente não se importar — ele disse, em tom zombeteiro. — Importar-se com as coisas é muito desgastante.

Foi por se importar que ele voltara para a Austrália, tinha lutado pela atenção do pai, exigindo uma retribuição pelo modo como o trataram. Sally compreendia exatamente o que Jack estava dizendo.

— É da sua natureza se importar — ela falou baixinho, certa da verdade do que dizia. — Você não é como seu pai. Nem como minha mãe — ela acrescentou ironicamente, erguendo os olhos para mostrar sua empatia por tudo que ele sentia.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, olhando-a com curiosidade.

— Como uma pessoa como você conseguiu sobreviver naquela família, Sally?

Ela deu de ombros. — Aprendi a desempenhar o papel que esperavam de mim. Até você mudar tudo.

Ele fez uma careta, demonstrando um surto repentino de asco. — Da próxima vez que eu chegar de helicóptero, não precisa me receber com um martini — ele disse em voz áspera. —Apenas seja você mesma. Ok?

— Ok.

Ela sorriu, então, de repente, ele se pôs de pé, puxando-a do banco, anunciando em voz suave:

— Estou com fome. Vamos jantar.

Jack continuou segurando a mão de Sally. Ela teve vontade de dançar de alegria pelo caminho todo até o restaurante. Ele gostava da pessoa que ela era, queria Sally em sua vida. A mente dela borbulhava com uma felicidade louca. Ela também o queria na sua vida. Ela sentia que isso era a coisa certa.

O jantar foi regado a chardonnay, Tudo estava delicioso. Jack falou sobre sua vida no rancho do padrasto, competindo em rodeios quando era adolescente. Sally o ouvia, embevecida, feliz por saber que os cavalos também foram importantes na vida dele.

Na volta para casa, ela deveria aproveitar o prazer de ser levada por ele para Yarramalong, mas, em algum ponto do caminho, ela caiu no sono, esgotada por todas as emoções daquele dia. Despertou de repente — um braço passando sob seus joelhos, uma voz murmurando em seu ouvido.

— Vamos, Bela Adormecida. Passe os braços no meu pescoço e eu a levo para o seu quarto.

— O quê...?

— Chegamos.

Ainda zonza, ela foi tirada do carro pelos braços dele. — Jack, eu posso andar — era um protesto débil e nada sincero. Ela estava muito satisfeita por estar aninhada no peito aquecido dele.

— Relaxe, Sally — ele ordenou, e era tão bom obedecer, deitar a cabeça no ombro dele, com o rosto apertado contra o seu pescoço, respirando seu aroma masculino inebriante — colônia, xampu — não sabia bem o que era, mas era delicioso.

Casa, ela pensou, estonteada, e disse: —- Chave da porta.

— Aqui, na minha mão — ele afirmou.

Ela suspirou, feliz por Jack ter pensado em tudo. A casa estaria vazia agora, mas haveria luzes no saguão e no corredor... Jack não teria o menor problema para se movimentar lá dentro. E nem parecia cansado pelo esforço de carregá-la. Tão forte...

Ela imaginava que Tim teria avisado que Jack iria trazê-la, e, com certeza, uma das suítes de hóspedes estaria preparada para ele. Só que ela queria continuar agarrada nele.

Passaram pela porta da frente, deixando-a fechada atrás deles.

Atravessaram o saguão. Desceram o corredor.

O coração de Sally batia mais forte a cada passo que Jack dava em direção ao quarto dela. O langor sonolento havia sumido. Ela estava bem acordada, consciente de que o momento da despedida se aproximava, e desejando sensualmente que isso não acontecesse.

Ele abriu a porta do quarto. Deixou-a aberta.

Sally sentiu os músculos dele se retesarem enquanto ele se aproximava da cama. Ia deitá-la na cama e sair. Ela sabia disso, e, no íntimo, protestava contra esse cavalheirismo controlado dele.

Deite-a na cama e vá embora, Jack disse a si mesmo ferozmente. Sally confiava nele. Somente ele era responsável por este desejo que sentia, ao ceder ao instinto selvagem de carregá-la — sua mulher. Não era culpa dela que a maciez de seus seios contra o peito dele fazia-lhe o coração pulsar mais forte, que o hálito dela em seu pescoço era uma provocação quase insuportável. Ele queria o calor de seus lábios apertados contra a sua pele, mas isso não tinha acontecido. Qualquer outra mulher com quem ele já estivera teria feito isso, demonstrando seu próprio desejo pela relação sexual, que ele mesmo tanto almejava. Porém Sally...

Deite-a na cama e deixe-a dormir.

Jack se forçou a inclinar-se e colocá-la suavemente na cama. Os braços dela não se soltaram. Continuaram rodeando o pescoço dele. Ele olhou para o rosto de Sally, emoldurado sedutoramente pela cascata de cachos vermelho ouro que se espalhavam pelo travesseiro. Os olhos dela não estavam fechados, estavam bem abertos, numa súplica muda que atingiu em cheio o cerne do desejo que ele tentava até então controlar, tornando aquela resistência impossível.

Não foi um beijo leve. Não foi um beijo de "durma bem, sonhe com os anjos". Sua boca apossou-se dos lábios de Sally com uma paixão devastadora, os impulsos reprimidos por tantas semanas levando-o a tomar tudo que ela estivesse disposta a dar. E a reação dela foi igualmente desenfreada, as mãos enterradas nos cabelos dele, prendendo sua cabeça, a boca aceitando e retribuindo o ataque profundamente íntimo e intensamente excitante.

Jack nem percebeu quando se deitou na cama com ela. Sentiu o corpo de Sally se apertando contra o seu, procurando senti-lo. Envolveu-a nos braços, num amplexo apertado. Ela passou uma das pernas por cima dele. Beijaram-se com uma loucura ardente que devorava qualquer pensamento racional. Só havia carência respondendo carência, numa exploração mútua do desejo um pelo outro.

— Tire a roupa — ele grunhiu, afastando-se para tomar ar e já com a mão embaixo da camiseta dela, soltando o fecho do sutiã.

— Você também — ela exigiu, erguendo-se para arrancar-lhe a camisa.

Se despiram tudo, atendendo à necessidade de se livrarem de todas as barreiras, levando-os a uma urgência que eliminava completamente qualquer inibição. Uniram-se novamente, pele contra pele, o corpo macio dela se amoldando à dureza de seu desejo, gerando mais calor.

A mente de Jack era um turbilhão de sensações. Seu corpo sentia uma urgência intensa. Sally estava pronta para recebê-lo, quente, úmida e acolhedora, e ele mergulhou nela, sentindo-a contrair-se em volta dele. Beijou-a novamente, explorando com sua língua toda a sua boca. Ela enroscou as pernas nos quadris dele, erguendo o corpo e arqueando-se, querendo que a penetrasse cada vez mais.

Ele estava completamente descontrolado, o coração martelando ao ritmo de seus corpos, que se moviam febrilmente para alcançar o supremo prazer, exultantes de excitação ao se dirigirem ao clímax. Ele sentiu a tensão dela se transformar em tremores, ouviu-a gritar de prazer, e entregou-se completamente ao gozo, esvaziando-se nela com espasmos violentos, e um grito gutural e profundo irrompeu de sua garganta.

Ele apertou Sally contra si, ferozmente possessivo, e ficaram deitados juntos, ainda intimamente unidos, as pernas entrelaçadas, acalmando-se aos poucos, gozando o prazer de uma união intensa, a cabeça de Sally aninhada debaixo do queixo de Jack. Os dedos dele acariciavam seus cabelos sedosos. Ele cheirou, beijou, provou e amou a dona daqueles cabelos. A pele dela era sedosa também. Jack se sentia intoxicado pela sensualidade gloriosa daquele lindo corpo sedutor. Em alguma outra ocasião, queria beijar seu corpo inteiro, mas agora, queria só abraçá-la.

Ela adormeceu em cima dele. Ele não se incomodou.

Isso provava que ela não se sentia preocupada com o que tinham feito. Ou, então, que se sentia feliz pela possibilidade de ter engravidado.

Uma onda gelada de bom senso percorreu-o. Tinha perdido a cabeça num arroubo de paixão. Não tinha usado proteção.

**CAPÍTULO IX**

Sally acordou com o toque insistente do telefone. A lembrança da noite passada com Jack explodiu em sua cabeça ao perceber que estava nua. Ela olhou para o lado, para ver se ele ainda estava lá. Não.

O telefone continuava tocando. Ela agarrou o aparelho na mesa de cabeceira e ficou chocada ao ver que seu despertador marcava 9h07. Ela havia dormido durante quase dez horas.

— Sally Maguire — disse rispidamente, sabendo que Jeanette já estava na cozinha e tinha passado a ligação para o seu quarto.

— É Jack.

Ela vibrou ao ouvir a voz dele. Sorriu e deitou-se de novo, a mão automaticamente acariciando o ventre, lembrando o prazer intenso que ele proporcionara as sensações incríveis. — Acabei de acordar.

— Eu também.

— Onde está?

— Em meu apartamento em Sydney.

— Por que não ficou?

— Tenho um compromisso para o almoço hoje.

— Oh! — a vida dele na cidade... ela tentou disfarçar sua decepção, mas a voz provavelmente a traiu. — Foi tão maravilhoso...

— Pelo visto, você não lamenta o que aconteceu.

— Não. Impossível lamentar. Não era isso que sempre desejara secretamente?

— Eu não planejei terminar a noite daquela forma, Sally.

Era uma afirmação simples e ela acreditou, lembrando-se de como tinha se agarrado nele, praticamente instigando o que se seguiu.

— E me esqueci de usar proteção — ele disse intencionalmente.

Foi como uma punhalada em seu coração. Será que ele pensava que ela o atraíra para sua cama, enredando-o numa relação íntima com a intenção de engravidar? Seu corpo retesou-se, de horror. Será que Jack partira ao perceber o que tinha feito, repelido por cair em uma armadilha preparada pela mãe dela?

— Jack, foi seguro. Juro que foi — ela gritou impetuosamente. — Estou tomando pílula.

Ela também não tinha planejado a noite passada, porém, no mesmo dia em que a mãe tinha abandonado a propriedade, Sally tinha procurado seu médico local e pedido uma receita médica para a pílula, determinada a não ser pega de surpresa se sucumbisse à forte atração por Jack Maguire. Ela não ia usar um bebê para prender Jack a ela financeiramente ou de qualquer outra forma.

— Bem, isso deve ser bastante seguro — a voz dele tinha um tom sarcástico quando acrescentou: — Detestaria que você não estivesse em forma para competir na Copa do Mundo de Hipismo.

Sally se sentiu profundamente aliviada. Ele não parecia duvidar de sua palavra. No entanto, o comentário sobre o hipismo talvez significasse que pretendia se distanciar dela, não se arriscando a ser enredado novamente. Ela fez um esforço enorme para responder normalmente.

— Estamos apenas no começo da temporada, Jack. Vou precisar de bons resultados em todos os eventos.

— Foi um ótimo começo! Fico feliz de ter estado lá e poder ver.

Ele realmente parecia satisfeito. Talvez ela estivesse exagerando. Precisando ter mais certeza de que tudo estava bem entre eles, perguntou: — Quando o verei novamente?

— Provavelmente no próximo fim de semana. Eu avisarei.

Isso parecia casual demais, vago demais. Ela ficaria ansiosa até ele telefonar para ela novamente. Respirou fundo e procurou tornar a voz cálida. — Espero que você tenha uma boa semana, Jack, e obrigada por ter feito o dia de ontem tão especial.

— Você é uma pessoa muito especial, Sally Maguire. Até breve.

— Até breve — repetiu e depois ficou deitada na cama que tinham compartilhado tão intimamente na véspera, apertando o telefone contra o coração, que batia violentamente, esperando que ser "uma pessoa muito especial" não a diferenciava de maneira negativa. Sally queria desesperadamente que isso significasse que Jack acreditava em sua inocência de qualquer manobra escusa, e faria o possível para estarem juntos, logo. Uma semana não era muito tempo, não quando o trabalho dele era na cidade.

Sally finalmente se forçou a sair da cama, tomar uma chuveirada, vestir-se e se apresentar ao mundo que Jack permitira que ela preservasse por mais um ano, porque queria conhecê-la bem. A questão mais premente agora era saber se ele ia querer continuar conhecendo-a.

Jeanette estava na cozinha, tomando chá e lendo o jornal de domingo. Ela levantou os olhos quando Sally entrou. — Ah! Pronta para o café da manhã?

— Huhum. E com bastante apetite. — ela se sentia completamente oca e precisava muito da comida para confortá-la.

— Hoje vou querer de tudo: bacon, ovos, tomates fritos, cogumelos, se tivermos.

— É para já — Jeanette levantou-se para se ocupar no fogão, lançando um olhar curioso para Sally. — Estranho você dormir até tão tarde. Eu só passei a ligação porque era o sr. Maguire.

Sally ignorou o tom interrogativo, não querendo dar explicações. — Grande dia, ontem.

Jeanette sorriu. — Tim contou que você venceu o evento principal. Parabéns.

— Obrigada.

— Contou também que o sr. Maguire estava lá e que foi levá-la para jantar e depois a trouxe para casa. — Isso dito com um olhar malicioso.

— É. Foi isso mesmo — Sally sentou-se, tentando parecer à vontade.

— Mas ele não ficou — insistiu Jeanette.

— Não. Tinha de voltar para Sydney. Ele só ligou para avisar que provavelmente virá no próximo fim de semana.

— Vou avisar a todos — Jeanette pegou os ingredientes na geladeira enquanto a frigideira esquentava e indicou a cafeteira.

— Sirva-se de café. Acabei de fazer.

— Você me mima muito, Jeanette — Sally sorriu para ela ao se servir de café.

— Você sempre foi uma boa menina — disse Jeanette, parando um pouco antes de fazer um comentário curioso: — Tim disse que o sr. Maguire está muito encantado com você.

O coração de Sally ficou mais leve ao ouvir essa observação, mas se Jack pensasse que ela havia se aproveitado desse encantamento... ela desejou ardentemente que aquele assunto de gravidez nunca tivesse surgido.

— Gosto dele também. Gosto muito — ela respondeu.

Isso provocou um olhar ansioso de preocupação. — Será que vai dar certo, Sally? Quero dizer... é meio complicado, com a propriedade e tudo mais.

Era um ponto de vista sensato, e muito válido. O que aconteceria se o seu relacionamento com Jack fracassasse, se o interesse dele acabasse mais depressa do que Sally poderia imaginar? Talvez agora mesmo!

— Não sei, Jeanette — ela respondeu, tentando reprimir um surto repentino de pânico ao pensar em ser abandonada por querer que ele a amasse.

— Seja o que for, que aconteça entre nós, não acredito nem por um instante que Jack romperia o contrato que assinamos, então, podemos contar em ficarmos aqui pelo ano inteiro. — Com ele ou sem ele.

— É. Tem isso. E, quem sabe? —Jeanette sorriu, esperançosa. —- Talvez dê tudo certo.

Isso não passava de uma fantasia louca no momento, mas Sally não queria ser desmancha-prazeres. Estava loucamente apaixonada por aquele homem. Embora ele tivesse dito logo de saída que amor e casamento não faziam parte de seus planos, as pessoas às vezes mudavam de idéia. Na noite passada, a ligação profunda que sentira entre eles havia abolido qualquer preocupação que pudesse ter quanto a ter feito algo de errado. Se Jack tivesse sentido o mesmo...

— Onde vocês jantaram? — perguntou Jeanette. Descrever ò jantar era mais fácil do que responder a perguntas sobre Jack — perguntas para as quais não tinha respostas. O jantar em Kirkton Park e o concurso hípico ocuparam a conversa durante o resto do café da manhã.

Depois, Jane ligou, querendo saber se ela conquistara pontos para a Copa do Mundo de Hipismo, e ela reviveu o entusiasmo da vitória para a irmã. Estava na dúvida se contaria ou não a Jane tudo que estava acontecendo. Nunca houve segredos entre elas, porém não queria reavivar todos os temores de Jane se confiasse à irmã o que sentia por Jack Maguire, por causa da opinião venenosa da mãe sobre aquela situação.

Foi Jane quem finalmente falou nele. — Sabe quando Jack vai visitá-la novamente?

— Ele ligou agora de manhã para dizer que provavelmente vem no próximo fim de semana — ela respondeu, tentando parecer à vontade e sentindo-se mal por não confiar seu segredo à irmã.

Era tudo muito recente, disse a si mesma. E talvez, para Jack, já estivesse tudo acabado. Se ele realmente viesse no fim de semana, e ela continuasse sentindo o que sentia, então contaria à irmã e lidaria com uma torrente de preocupações.

— Tudo bem se eu for visitá-la também? — perguntou Jane. — Gostaria de conhecê-lo em terreno familiar.

O coração de Sally apertou-se imediatamente. Não queria Jane ali, de olho nela com Jack. Seria constrangedor. Além disso, havia a restrição de Jack às visitas de Jane.

— Pode vir aqui quantas vezes quiser, mas ele não quer que você venha quando ele estiver aqui, Jane — ela disse francamente. — Ele disse isso desde o princípio. Talvez mude de idéia com o tempo, mas acho cedo ainda para tentar modificar as condições estabelecidas por ele.

Um silêncio curto, tenso.

Sally sentia-se muito culpada por excluir Jane, porém não queria que problemas de família interferissem no que era uma experiência nova muito íntima e pessoal para ela.

— Ele acha que tomei o partido de minha mãe no escritório do advogado?

— Não sei — respondeu Sally prontamente, não se sentindo à vontade para discutir a situação. — Converso com ele assim que surgir uma oportunidade. Está bem?

— Não quero criar problemas para você — veio a resposta, tipicamente ansiosa.

Sally suspirou. — Não vai criar nenhum problema, Jane. Não cria nunca. Continue aproveitando seu curso de Enfermagem. Eu cuido de tudo por aqui.

Essa afirmação foi suficiente para acalmá-la temporariamente. Sally sabia que teria de enfrentar o problema mais dia, menos dia, porém, no momento, ficar sozinha com Jack era o principal.

A semana passou num alvoroço de atividades, cada dia reforçando a esperança de que ainda estava tudo bem entre eles, porque as mudanças na suíte principal não tinham sido canceladas.

Na segunda-feira, colocaram o tapete novo. Era verde jade escuro — mais escuro que os tons de verdade das portas dos armários do quarto de vestir — e tão macio que parecia veludo.

A mobília do quarto chegou na terça-feira. Era em estilo provençal francês, em tom marfim com arabescos dourados — uma cama king size, duas mesas de cabeceira, uma mesa de centro muito elegante, acompanhada de duas poltronas forradas de brocado de seda, estampado em tons de verde jade escuro, verde pálido e marfim, com debruns dourados.

Na quarta-feira chegou uma TV de plasma, que foi instalada na parede à direita da porta que levava ao quarto de vestir, onde antes ficava a penteadeira da mãe. Jack não precisava de penteadeira, pensou Sally, e a TV indicava que ele planejava vir com muita freqüência.

Os toques finais chegaram na quinta: lindos abajures de ouro e marfim; lençóis de algodão egípcio cor de jade escuro; uma belíssima colcha do mesmo brocado de seda que forrava as poltronas; uma pilha de almofadas luxuosas para enfeitar a cama. As portas duplas de vidro que se abriam para a pérgula receberam cortinas laterais de seda verde claro e verde escuro, presas por cordas douradas franjadas, ladeando cortinas de organza marfim, tudo pendurado num comprido varão dourado com belas voltas nas duas pontas.

O efeito do conjunto era lindo, mas o ponto alto, um quadro magnífico que foi pendurado do lado oposto da parede da TV. Sally mal podia acreditar, era um autêntico Monet — uma das pinturas de nenúfares do grande mestre — mas, de fato, era. Um quadro que certamente valia milhões de dólares, e Jack havia optado por pendurá-lo ali!

Isso tudo não podia ser apenas temporário para ele. Ninguém carregaria um Monet por aí frivolamente. Era o complemento perfeito para o mobiliário, um ponto de destaque maravilhoso, mas um quadro tão valioso indicava que ele queria intensamente que este fosse um lugar muito prazeroso, então, com certeza pretendia passar muito tempo na propriedade. Com ela.

Jack telefonou naquela noite. — Chego amanhã às seis da tarde — disse de imediato.

— E eu estarei esperando para recebê-lo com uma taça de champanha — respondeu Sally alegremente, borbulhando de uma excitação que não conseguia conter.

— Champanha? — ele indagou, divertido.

— Bem, você não quer um martini, e acho que a suíte principal redecorada merece ser batizada com champanha.

— Gostou da decoração?

— Adorei! Fizeram um trabalho perfeito. E Jack... o quadro de Monet... é tão lindo que tenho de ir lá a toda hora para poder contemplá-lo.

Ele riu. — Um dos meus investimentos mais extravagantes. Que bom que você gosta dele. Queria que você desfrutasse dele comigo.

Compartilhar... gostar... por um instante Sally se perdeu nesses pensamentos felizes. Então percebeu que Jack provavelmente pretendia desfrutar o quadro deitado, com ela, na cama da suíte principal. Era isso que ele esperava.

E por que não, depois da noite de sábado passado? Era uma expectativa perfeitamente natural.

Entretanto —- talvez devido ao valor incrível do Monet — a sensação de que Jack tinha deliberadamente transformado o quarto num lugar tentadoramente sedutor provocou-lhe um calafrio mental. Será que ele estava usando tudo que era capaz de comprar para garantir que teria o que desejava — mantê-la fascinada enquanto sua companhia lhe desse prazer? E, por ter dado tanto, isso o isentaria de sentir culpa quando a abandonasse e seguisse em frente depois de se fartar dela?

Realmente não sabia como funcionava a cabeça de Jack. Só que, quando se dispunha a fazer algo, ele era impiedosamente eficiente, fazendo tudo que fosse necessário para chegar ao fim desejado. Era mais fácil não se importar, ele dissera, mas tinha de haver afeto por trás da energia daquele homem. Anjo sombrio. Afeto sombrio. Blackjack Maguire, se apossando dos bens do pai, de tudo que o pai tinha considerado mais importante do que ele... como ela mesma, a filha adotiva.

— Sally?

— Sim?

— Que silêncio é este?

Indo direto às suas dúvidas, concentrado em evitar que ela se retraísse dele. Era tarde demais para se retrair, disse a si mesma, esforçando-se para reprimir a sensação de que estava sendo manobrada impiedosamente. — Estava pensando... só estive em sua companhia por uns poucos dias.

— O tempo não tem nada a ver com a ligação entre nós, Sally — ele afirmou, confiante.

A ligação...

Ele também a sentia. De repente, ela sentiu a alma um pouco mais leve.

Independente do que se ocultava no fundo obscuro da mente de Jack, a ligação entre eles era real. E não havia como retroceder e se manter afastada de Jack. Além do mais, ela queria caminhar para a frente, não importa o que acontecesse mais adiante.

— As seis horas — ela disse, como a lembrá-lo de que havia, sim, tempo real envolvido.

Ele riu, como se isso fosse irrelevante. — Vou levar uma garrafa de champanhe francês, e poderemos brindar junto do Monet.

— Vou providenciar taças. E um balde de gelo.

Na mesinha de centro da suíte principal. O coração se acelerou com essa idéia. Não seria muita ousadia da parte dela? Não. Por que fingir que não queria passar cada minuto com ele, em qualquer lugar, a qualquer hora?

— Vou viver por esse momento — a voz dele era um ronrom satisfeito no ouvido dela. — Boa noite, Sally.

— Boa noite para você — ela respondeu, sabendo que, assim como ele, estaria vivendo pelo momento também.

Talvez esse prazer mútuo não durasse, mas enquanto existisse, ela não ia rejeitá-lo.

**CAPÍTULO X**

Desta vez, voar para a propriedade do vale era diferente. Ao ver os pastos verdejantes e as cercas brancas imaculadas, Jack sentia uma ligação muito mais pessoal com o lugar. A sensação de ser um forasteiro, vindo apenas para pegar o que tinha comprado, já não existia mais.

Ele não pertencia a essa propriedade, mas ela pertencia a ele. Percorrera a propriedade toda, tinha sido aceito pelos empregados, e agora estava bem firmado no mundo que havia sido o domínio privado do pai. Meu, ele refletia, satisfeito. E Sally também era dele — a filha que o pai tinha valorizado mais do que o próprio filho.

Tinha levado um susto na semana passada, quando percebeu que tinha se esquecido de usar um preservativo. Tinha um na carteira e fora uma estupidez não controlar o que fazia. Porém Sally não era uma pistoleira interesseira como a mãe, e o fato de ela estar tomando a pílula o poupara de um acidente dispendioso. Lady Ellen tinha razão quanto à gravidez. Ele não poderia — nem quereria — afastar-se do próprio filho. Ainda bem que Sally também queria, tanto quanto ele, evitar tal conseqüência.

Ele sorriu, lembrando o prazer dela com as escolhas dele para a suíte principal. A redecoração tinha sido para ela — o sonho dele de compartilhar a suíte com ela — mas o Monet definitivamente marcava a suíte como sua. Cada vez que ela olhasse para o quadro, pensaria nele.

Sorriu ironicamente do sentimento de posse que ela revelara nele. Nenhuma outra mulher o tocara tão profundamente. Seria algo psicológico, devido ao fato de ela ter recebido do pai tudo que ele mesmo queria, e, então, possuí-la equilibraria a balança de certa forma?

Fosse o que fosse... Sally certamente movia algo nele que o empurrava além do padrão normal de sua experiência com mulheres. Ela não era apenas um prazer superficial a ser desfrutado quando ele tinha tempo e vontade. Era difícil tirá-la da cabeça, mesmo quando estava trabalhando.

Esperava que Sally pensasse muito nele também. Pensar que estivesse mais atraído por ela do que ela por ele era inaceitável. Ter sempre o controle e tirar proveito disso, faziam dele o homem que era, e não estava disposto a perder o controle sobre seu próprio mundo.

Essa obsessão atual por Sally Maguire ia ceder com o tempo. Talvez, fosse ligada ao que ele nunca recebera com o pai. Ela personificava uma necessidade que jamais fora satisfeita — e era impossível ser satisfeita agora. Mas era muito bom possuí-la. Era só manter uma perspectiva razoável sobre a situação.

Porém a razão foi engolfada por uma onda de desejo quando a viu saindo da casa para recebê-lo. A cabeça dela estava inclinada para o helicóptero que chegava, os cabelos um tumulto glorioso de cachos vermelho ouro iluminados pelo sol poente. Ela vestia um top preto bem justo, ressaltando o volume sensual de seus lindos seios, e uma saia branca com uma barra preta. O vento da hélice enrolava o tecido da saia nas pernas compridas e bem-feitas dela — pernas que tinham se enroscado nele com uma paixão desinibida.

Os músculos de sua virilha se retesaram. Ele agarrou o cooler com uma garrafa de Veuve Cliquot, pronto para saltar do helicóptero assim que aterrissasse. Não ia esperar nem um segundo a mais, dominado pelo desejo de sentir o corpo dela novamente apertado contra o seu.

Sally estava sorrindo — não o sorriso cortês com que fora recebido na primeira visita. Era um sorriso de alegria pela chegada dele, um sorriso tipo champanha, que provocou borbulhas de euforia no cérebro de Jack, e colocou um sorriso enorme em seu rosto quando ele pulou do helicóptero e caminhou a passos largos em sua direção.

Jack era tão bonito e vibrante. O corpo todo de Sally latejava com a torrente de prazer que sentia ao revê-lo. Vibrando com a pressa de seus passos, que certamente indicava seu desejo de estar com ela, o sorriso dele não deixando dúvidas quanto ao seu prazer em vê-la também. Os olhos azuis cintilantes nem um pouco sombrios, porque ela estava trazendo claridade para a vida dele — uma idéia repentina e louca que a fez sentir-se maravilhosamente bem.

— Oi — ele disse, exibindo o cooler. — Espero que as taças estejam prontas.

Ela riu de pura alegria, pela intimidade que estavam prestes a compartilhar. — E o balde de gelo — ela completou.

— Boa menina! — o braço livre dele se apossou da cintura de Sally, arrastando-a consigo ao caminhar para a casa. — Passei o dia inteiro esperando por este momento.

— Eu também — as palavras deslizaram impulsivamente de sua boca. Impossível fingir outra coisa. Ele a segurava bem apertado ao seu lado, o calor de seu corpo em chamas, suas coxas se roçando, provocando tremores de excitação que a percorriam até a ponta dos pés. Sally adorava a sensação feminina de estar ligada fisicamente a este homem.

Jack esfregou o rosto nos cabelos dela. Se Sally fosse um gato, teria ronronado. Sentia o coração palpitando quase na garganta. Abraçou a cintura de Jack, aconchegando-se mais, regozijando-se por ter pedido a Jeanette para preparar um jantar simples que pudesse ser aquecido quando estivessem prontos para comer, dando folga à governanta e ao marido para ficarem em seu chalé naquela noite. Embora isso tornasse constrangedoramente óbvia sua vontade de ficar a sós com Jack, isso já não importava mais, não quando essa sensação gloriosa de expectativa fervilhava em seu corpo.

—- E a sua mala? — ela perguntou, lembrando de repente que Graham não estava ali para levá-la, e eles já tinham entrado no saguão.

— Bill vai deixá-la aqui. Vamos deixar a porta aberta para ele. Ele fecha quando sair — foi a resposta imediata.

Jack não desperdiçou nem um passo. Ela também não, contente por ser arrastada através do saguão e pelo corredor até a suíte principal, deixando o mundo lá fora, compartilhando a urgência dele, regozijando-se com isso. Sally havia deixado a porta da suíte aberta, para que ele visse imediatamente as mudanças maravilhosas no quarto, porém ele não fez nenhum comentário sobre a reforma.

— Ah! Taças na mesa — ele disse, satisfeito, como se o resto do quarto não merecesse nenhuma atenção, levando Sally com ele diretamente para a mesa de centro.

— Jack, gostou do que foi feito? — ela exclamou, querendo ouvir uma aprovação.

Ele colocou o cooler ao lado do balde de gelo e virou-se, os dois braços puxando-a para si, os olhos ardendo com uma intensidade que se concentrava inteiramente nela. — Você gosta, então deve estar bom, nada mais me interessa.

Ela não pensou logo sobre aquela declaração, nem por muitos dias depois. Ouviu a paixão febril na voz dele, viu o desejo louco que ardia nos seus olhos, e seu coração se agitou furiosamente, batendo como um tambor concentrado em compelir uma dança primitiva até alguma conclusão suprema.

Jack esmagou a boca de Sally com uma fome primitiva que imediatamente provocou nela a necessidade violenta de saciá-la-. Ela retribuiu o beijo com uma selvageria lasciva que a deixaria pasma e incrédula se estivesse em seu estado normal. Suas línguas entraram num embate em busca de sensações cada vez mais intensas, os dentes se raspando, os lábios se unindo numa necessidade louca de saborear tudo que havia para saborear.

Os braços de Sally estavam presos em torno do pescoço dele, seus seios esmagados contra o peito dele, o ventre pressionado por uma ereção rija. Uma das mãos dele apertava sua cabeça, os dedos enlaçados em seus cabelos, puxando-lhe a cabeça para posicioná-la enquanto a cobria com beijos ardentes, possessivos, seu rosto, suas pálpebras, suas orelhas, as têmporas, e ela também o beijava loucamente, no rosto, no pescoço, se apossando, pressionando a pulsação que latejava na base da garganta dele, enquanto ele a prendia ali, sob o queixo, apertando-a contra as batidas do coração.

— Quero tanto você que não consigo esperar — ele resmungou, e a vibração do desejo dele era um eco do desejo dela.

— Não, não dá para esperar — Sally se ouviu concordando.

Então, arrancaram as roupas, ajudando-se um ao outro a ficarem nus o mais depressa possível, almejando a sensação da pele na pele, o ardor, a intimidade, a união homem-mulher que seus corpos exigiam. Era tão bom, tão gloriosamente certo. Sally ficou na ponta dos pés para se apertar mais contra a rigidez ardente da virilidade dele, querendo se derreter toda nele. Amava este homem, amava, amava, amava, queria tanto ele todo...

Jack passou a mão por baixo das nádegas dela, pegou-a no colo e foi até a cama. Colocou-a de pé por um instante, enquanto arrancava a colcha e as almofadas, depois deitou-a no lençol verde com a cabeça apoiada num travesseiro verde, e sibilou a palavra "Sim", os olhos brilhando de exultação, quando se debruçou sobre ela. Ela moveu as pernas para recebê-lo, enroscando-as em sua cintura enquanto ele se posicionava para responder ao desejo ardente que os dominava.

O corpo dela se arqueou de puro êxtase quando ele mergulhou fundo nela, e a mesma palavra, "Sim", irrompeu de sua garganta. Seus músculos internos se contraíram de prazer em torno dele, enquanto Jack se inclinava para beijá-la novamente, e continuou, suas bocas acompanhando freneticamente os movimentos impetuosos que buscavam todos os picos de desejos possíveis que pudessem criar juntos, intensamente possessivos, incrivelmente excitantes, e finalmente explodindo num clímax que os deixou agarrados um ao outro num abraço ardente, querendo prolongar aquela união gloriosa enquanto seus corações se acalmavam e seus corpos se relaxavam numa saciedade feliz.

Jack rolou na cama para se deitar de costas, carregando-a consigo, e acariciou a pele e os cabelos de Sally, enquanto ela ficava ali, esparramada sobre ele, sem forças para nada senão sentir o arquejar do peito dele enquanto a respiração se normalizava.

Sally não conseguia nem pensar. A mente estava envolta numa nuvem de prazer.

— Feliz? — Jack finalmente perguntou, a voz amaciada pelo próprio prazer.

— Mmmm... — era um ronrom delicioso de euforia.

— Acho que está na hora do champanha.

— Mmmm...

O cérebro dela já estava cheio de borbulhas felizes, mas se ele queria acrescentar mais, não faria a menor objeção.

— Fique bem aqui — ele disse, saindo de baixo dela e pousando a cabeça de Sally suavemente no travesseiro. Parou para espalhar os compridos cachos rebeldes em volta do rosto dela, sorrindo com o efeito obtido, os olhos brilhando de satisfação. — Não se mexa — ele ordenou, e depois pulou da cama e caminhou para a mesa de centro.

Sally estava lânguida demais para se mexer. Além disso, sua atenção foi imediatamente captada pela visão do corpo dele, completamente nu, de costas. Ele ficava ainda mais bonito sem roupa, sendo, aos olhos dela, a própria perfeição masculina, com ombros largos, quadris esbeltos, nádegas tesas e pernas e braços fortemente musculosos, porém não desproporcionais. Imaginava que Jack malhava para se manter em forma, porém não era viciado em ginástica, preocupado em desenvolver a musculatura. Sua pele lisa e morena brilhava de saúde, e ansiava por acariciá-la, sentindo sua textura, assim que voltasse para a cama.

Ela o observou tirando a garrafa do cooler e desarrolhando-a com uma eficiência que indicava que tinha muita prática. Pensar que ele já tinha comemorado o sexo com outras mulheres empanou um pouco sua euforia, mas Sally disse a si mesma que não deixasse nada estragar o que havia de bom entre eles naquele momento.

Jack encheu as duas taças com a perícia de um connaisseur — nem uma gota transbordou das taças — apoiou a garrafa dentro do balde de gelo, depois virou-se com uma taça em cada mão, sorrindo ao vê-la esperando exatamente como a tinha deixado, deitada inteiramente nua, completamente entregue.

Sentindo-se, de repente, um pouco constrangida, Sally comentou: — Você nem olhou o Monet, Jack.

E ele continuou ignorando o quadro. Seu olhar não se afastou dela, percorrendo-a da cabeça aos pés e de volta à cabeça enquanto ele caminhava vagarosamente para a cama. — Você ofusca qualquer quadro, Sally. Uma obra de arte viva e vibrante.

A admiração ardente na voz dele, o prazer que brilhava em seus olhos, dissipou imediatamente suas dúvidas sobre como ele a enxergava.

— Posso me mexer agora? — ela perguntou.

Ele riu. — Contanto que não seja para longe de mim.

— Não consigo beber champanha deitada. Enquanto se sentava na cama, ele colocou as taças na mesa de cabeceira e empilhou travesseiros atrás dela. — Confortável? — ele perguntou provocante.

— Estou sim, obrigada. Mas não deixou nenhum travesseiro para você.

O olhar dele adejou para os seios dela. — Ora, acho que sei onde encontrar a maciez perfeita para mim.

Sentindo os mamilos se enrijecerem, duros como pedras, Sally olhou para baixo também, e não se intimidou em checar as partes intimas de Jack, lembrando como tinha parecido maravilhosamente poderoso dentro dela. Assim como ele todo, uma virilidade perfeita, ela pensou, e a vontade de tocá-lo foi irresistível. Sally se inclinou e passou as pontas dos dedos levemente sobre a pele macia e aveludada, admirada de que pudesse ficar tão rija e tão forte.

— Mmmm... Gostoso — murmurou Jack rouco.

— Também acho — disse Sally, com um risinho sedutor, esticando a mão para pegar a taça de champanha e sentindo-se corar de sua própria audácia.

— Você é linda, Sally Maguire — os olhos azuis brilhantes prenderam-se aos dela enquanto lhe entregava uma taça. — Já lhe disse isso?

— Não. Não até agora — será que ele achava mesmo, ou era apenas algo que dizia quando dominado pelo prazer sexual?

— Achei você linda quando tinha 14 anos. E está mais linda agora, como mulher.

Aos 14 anos? Ela mal podia acreditar que ele tivesse preservado a imagem dela por todos aqueles anos. Não podia ser verdade, no entanto, a expressão dos olhos dele fazia que ela se sentisse linda. Era uma sensação maravilhosa.

Lembrou-se de sua primeira impressão dele — o rapaz mais bonito que já tinha visto, cercado de uma aura forte de determinação.

— Nunca me esqueci de você, Jack. Deixou sua marca em mim naquele dia — confessou Sally.

— Minha marca... — ele repetiu, pensativo.

— Não sabia de sua existência antes de você chegar, mas, quando soube, tudo mudou. Tantas coisas começaram a parecer erradas — ela sacudiu a cabeça pesarosamente.

— Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para consertar a situação, mas pensava em você. Muito.

Jack sorriu, um brilho malicioso no olhar. — Pretendo que continue pensando em mim, e não a distância.

— Pode se aproximar quando quiser — ela convidou, sentindo-se deliciosamente libertina ao sorver o champanha olhando-o amorosamente, por cima da taça.

Ele riu e sentou-se na beirada da cama. — É isso mesmo que vou fazer. Fique sentada aí aproveitando a sua bebida, enquanto eu aproveito a minha.

Porém ele não bebeu da taça. Mergulhou os dedos no champanha e respingou-o em volta do bico do seio dela. Depois, abaixou a cabeça para lamber as bolhas, a língua girando sobre o mamilo eriçado, cobrindo-o com a boca e sugando.

Sally prendeu a respiração. Seu ventre se contraiu com a excitação que a percorreu como um raio.

Jack repetiu o gesto no outro seio. Ela não aproveitou a bebida. Esqueceu-se completamente dela, embora se agarrasse com força à taça, como se fosse uma âncora para salvá-la de ser levada de roldão e de se estilhaçar toda. Mesmo assim, seu corpo tremeu incontrolavelmente quando ele pingou champanha em seu umbigo e o sorveu dali.

Ele ergueu a cabeça e sorriu para ela ao escorregar mais para baixo na cama. — Beba tudo, minha garota querida. Estamos comemorando juntos. E se você fingir que isto não está acontecendo, vai ser mais desafiador para mim e mais excitante para você — ele acrescentou maliciosamente.

Ela tentou, engolindo o champanha enquanto ele derramava o dele por cima do ardor de seu sexo e depois lambia — algo incrivelmente sensual, que a enlouqueceu — o frio, o calor, repetido inúmeras vezes, a sensação deliciosa da língua dele acariciando sua feminilidade mais íntima. Era quase insuportavelmente excitante. Seu corpo todo latejava como um vulcão prestes a explodir em chamas. Era impossível continuar fingindo. De alguma forma, ela conseguiu esperar até que ambas as taças estivessem vazias, depois atirou a dela para o lado, dobrou o corpo e agarrou a cabeça dele.

— Chega! Chega! — ela gritou, puxando-o para cima, louca para senti-lo dentro dela novamente.

— Preciso de você agora. Agora!

— Então me tome — ele rosnou.

E foi tão divino sentir aquele volume invadindo-a, satisfazendo-a. Sally agarrou-se a Jack com todo o seu ser, exultando com o puro prazer mágico de sentir-se ligada a ele tão profundamente. Ela o beijou num arroubo de posse apaixonada, as mãos emaranhadas nos cabelos dele, as pernas enroscadas nele, instigando o ritmo maravilhoso que reforçava e aumentava a intensidade daquela união. Juntos alcançaram o clímax e finalmente chegaram a um estado de saciedade que permitiu que eles descessem suavemente a uma bela paz sensual.

Depois de algum tempo, Jack sugeriu uma hidromassagem para se refazerem. Levaram a garrafa de champanha e as taças, e se refestelaram na água borbulhante. Dessa vez, Sally bebeu com mais vagar, apreciando mais, percebendo que era um champanha francês muito caro e delicioso ao paladar, quase tão delicioso quanto acariciar langorosamente o corpo nu de Jack com o seu, flutuando em volta dele, os olhos de ambos sorrindo de felicidade.

— Seu próximo evento para a Copa do Mundo de Hipismo é o Royal Easter Show em Sydney, não é? — ele comentou, puxando-a mais para perto com o pé.

— É — ela concordou, escorregando para a frente para sentar-se na virilha dele. Tudo que ele tinha dito e feito no quarto com ela tinha abolido completamente todas as suas inibições quanto ao próprio corpo, proporcionando-lhe o prazer de tomar as liberdades que quisesse com o dele.

Jack sorriu maliciosamente com o gesto sensual dela. — Você poderia ficar comigo no meu apartamento enquanto estiver na cidade. Posso acompanhá-la para a competição todos os dias.

— Gostaria disso — ela respondeu, inclinando-se para dar-lhe um beijo de agradecimento, encantada com o convite para entrar no mundo dele.

Ele retribuiu o beijo com um mais ardente ainda. — No momento, não posso passar um dia sem você, Sally Maguire.

Nem ela sem ele. Ela não ligou para o detalhe de "no momento". Passar a Páscoa com ele em Sydney parecia maravilhoso.

Enquanto ele a quisesse, ela seria dele. Recusou-se a pensar que esse relacionamento poderia acabar em algum momento futuro. Só queria pensar no que compartilhavam agora, e foi isso que fez até o fim de semana terminar e Jack voltar para a sua vida na cidade.

Então Jane telefonou.

E Sally, ainda empolgada com o que sentia por Jack Maguire, revelou tudo para a irmã, querendo que Jane ficasse feliz por ela.

Porém a reação de Jane foi bem diferente.

**CAPÍTULO XI**

CHOQUE...

Por mais que Sally procurasse explicar a situação, Jane reagia com comentários chocados. Choque e mágoa.

— Ah, não!

— Você não permitiu que ele...

— Ele planejou tudo desde o início.

— Caiu numa armadilha dele, Sally...

— Você agora está bem onde ele queria.

— Mas, Jane, por favor, compreenda... eu o amo. Sally protestou. — Nunca me apaixonei antes e é maravilhoso. De verdade...

— Aposto que ele nunca disse que te ama — Jane logo replicou. —Desde o primeiro dia, Jack planejava seduzi-la. E é por isso que ele não me queria aí quando te visitava. Ele queria você, e estava determinado a conquistá-la, exatamente como mamãe disse.

— Do jeito que você fala, parece que foi tudo planejado, e não foi, Jane. Juro que não foi — ela implorou.

— O que compartilho com Jack é muito ardente e apaixonado. De ambas as partes.

Silêncio.

Sally suspirou. — Sinto muito se te perturbei, mas, por favor, não estrague isso para mim, Jane.

Um longo suspiro do outro lado, depois, ansiosamente:

— Espero que você esteja tomando cuidado, Sally. Você não deve engravidar. Isso não seria bom.

— Eu sei. Estou tomando a pílula para garantir que nada inesperado aconteça. Não se preocupe com isso.

—- Eu me preocupo com você. Acho que isso não vai durar por parte dele.

— Quer dure ou não, estou vivendo uma experiência maravilhosa com Jack neste momento. E ele me convidou para ficar com ele em Sydney enquanto eu estiver competindo no Royal Easter Show. Isso prova que não está me mantendo escondida aqui, como mamãe disse.

Outro silêncio.

— Jane, isso me parece tão certo. Deixe estar, ok? — Sally implorou de todo o coração, não querendo que a irmã ficasse contra ela.

— Tenho medo que você seja magoada — veio a resposta angustiada.

— Se isso acontecer, então espero que minha irmã enfermeira me ajude a sarar — respondeu Sally com leveza, procurando apaziguá-la.

— Você sempre pode contar comigo, Sally. Sempre. A afirmação fervorosa terminava a conversa num tom positivo.

— Eu sei — respondeu Sally suavemente.

— Eu te amo, Jane. Sempre.

E Sally sabia que sempre amaria Jack Maguire. O verdadeiro amor não podia ser ligado e desligado. Talvez ele não a amasse, embora parecesse que sim. Eles tinham uma ligação além de sexo. Isso tinha de significar alguma coisa. Porém, na cabeça dele, seria uma ligação boa ou ruim? Jack estaria obtendo uma satisfação sombria por ser quem era?

Sally não conseguia parar de pensar nas palavras de Jane. Jack tinha confessado que a desejara desde o princípio — a experiência total com ela — e tinha proposto o acordo de um ano para ter tempo de realizar essa vontade.

Era possível que a reforma da suíte principal tivesse sido feita para seduzi-la.

Ele não tinha se importado realmente com o que foi feito, apenas com o fato de que era certo para ela — um perito planejador preparando a cena para uma sedução bem sucedida. Agora, além de administrar a casa em lugar da mãe — não restava mais nenhum traço de Lady Ellen — ela se tornara a amante dele, uma amantezinha agradecida que atendia às necessidades dele, pronta para dar-lhe prazer até que se fartasse dela.

Seu coração se apertava diante dessa imagem de si mesma. Sua mente a assegurava de que não tinha havido sedução. Já tinham feito sexo antes dessa redecoração. A não ser que o jantar romântico em Kirkton Park tivesse sido uma manobra para amaciá-la, estimulando deliberadamente a atração que ela já sentia, levando-a a se entregar — um jantar muito sedutor, com champanha e rosas.

Seria apenas sexo para Jack?

No momento, não posso passar um dia sem você.

Um calafrio percorreu a espinha de Sally, ao se lembrar daquelas palavras, ditas com tanto ardor contra os seus lábios.

Quando Jack começaria a poder passar sem ela?

Até o fim do ano?

Esta dúvida a atormentava. E isso estava errado. Sentia-se feliz com ele. Queria continuar feliz com ele.

Não vou pensar nessas coisas horríveis! Não vou! Disse isso a si mesma, ferozmente. Vou viver um dia de cada vez, e adorar cada minuto com ele.

Ela se ateve a essa resolução quando viajou para Sydney, para o Royal Easter Show, determinada a não deixar que nada estragasse o tempo que passassem juntos.

Adorou o apartamento de cobertura dele, com uma vista magnífica do Porto de Sydney, adorou estar com Jack, compartilhando a cama e a excitação do Show. Iam para lá de helicóptero nos dias em que ela competia, e, no tempo livre, passeavam pelos pavilhões de exibições, comiam algodão doce, que os lembrava da infância, ganhavam prêmios em várias barracas — sempre se divertindo muito.

Sally se saiu bem nos eventos menores, ganhando um primeiro e um terceiro lugar com seus cavalos de segunda linha. O evento mais importante, que dava pontos para a inclusão na equipe da Copa do Mundo de Hipismo, seria no último dia, e, se ela vencesse novamente com Midnight Magic, uma fita azul com certeza seria o ponto alto desta viagem para Sydney.

O evento estava marcado para o meio da tarde. Sally almoçou com Jack, que depois a deixou com Tim para supervisionar a preparação de Midnight Magic e concentrar-se, para guiar o cavalo num desempenho perfeito. Jack estaria assistindo da arquibancada, na melhor posição para ver o concurso de saltos.

Sally sabia onde ficava o lugar dele, sabia que ele a estaria incentivando a vencer. Ela estava na crista da onda, e esperava que a onda ficasse ainda mais alta.

— JACK MAGUIRE?

Seu nome, chamado rispidamente, tirou-lhe a atenção da pista principal, onde Sally logo estaria competindo. Ele franziu a testa diante do tom agressivo, sem reconhecer a voz, e ficou surpreendido ao ver que vinha da irmã mais moça de Sally, a tímida Jane, que abria caminho na fileira de assentos, aproximando-se dele.

Sally não tinha mencionado que a irmã viria ao Show. Provavelmente fora um ato impulsivo de Jane. Ela não parecia satisfeita por vê-lo ali. Na verdade, parecia bastante aborrecida, as mãos cerradas, o corpo esbelto rígido de tensão, os olhos castanhos não fugindo dele hoje. Estavam ardendo com a intenção de confrontá-lo.

— Jane — ele disse, levantando-se e cumprimentando-a com a cabeça, curioso sobre a reação dela ao vê-lo e sobre o que havia por trás disso. Ele indicou o assento que tinha comprado para Sally ver os outros eventos — e que ficava vazio quando ela estava competindo. — Gostaria de se juntar a mim?

— Obrigada. Gostaria, sim — ela respondeu, com determinação corajosa. — Tenho muitas coisas a lhe dizer.

Ela certamente estava exaltada, Jack pensou, ao vê-la aboletar-se no assento ao lado dele e, sem nem esperar que ele se sentasse novamente, irromper num discurso veemente, os olhos brilhando, acusadores.

— Sally nunca lhe fez nenhum mal. Nunca fez mal a ninguém. E é muito, muito errado de sua parte derrubá-la por causa de algum senso obscuro de ter sido injustiçado.

Derrubá-la? Isso era besteira. Ele tinha dado a Sally tudo que ela queria. E Jane tinha se beneficiado disso, também. Ela certamente não estava agindo como vítima hoje.

— Não foi culpa de Sally ter sido adotada por seu pai e ter recebido o que seria seu por direito — ela continuou, furiosa. — Não foi culpa dela, por nossa mãe ter feito de você um excluído. Fazer Sally pagar por sua dor é... pura maldade.

Jane estava tão exaltada que ficou incoerente por um instante, dando a Jack a chance de dizer alguma coisa.

— Sally não está pagando por nada.

— Não estou falando em dinheiro! — ela explodiu novamente. — Aposto que todo o dinheiro que você gastou não fez a menor diferença em seus bilhões. O que você está fazendo com ela... com Sally... é que é maldade.

— Maldade? — a paciência de Jack foi espicaçada. — De que diabos você está falando?

— De você... levando minha irmã para o inferno—-veio a réplica agressiva. — Ela está cega de amor por você...

— Cega de desejo, Jack corrigiu mentalmente. Sally gostava, tanto quanto ele, do sexo fantástico que praticavam juntos. Ele tinha levado Sally ao céu, não ao inferno.

—... mas a mim você não engana, Jack Maguire. Você a está usando para satisfazer algum buraco podre em seu coração, e, quando você conseguir tudo que queria dela, vai abandoná-la, assim como abandonou todas as outras mulheres em sua vida depois que o sexo perdeu a graça.

Isso mexeu com ele.

— O que você sabe da minha vida? — perguntou rispidamente.

— Pesquisei você — ela retrucou.

— Quando Sally me contou o que estava acontecendo entre vocês, pesquisei sua vida social nos arquivos dos jornais. Que ficha você tem. Uma série de mulheres lindas iludidas por você, mas nenhuma conseguiu segurá-lo. E com Sally não vai ser diferente, não é?

— Sally é diferente! — ele disse, rilhando os dentes diante da ousadia daquela mocinha insignificante, bisbilhotando a vida dele.

— Ela é diferente mesmo. Diferente porque não é uma mulher sofisticada, experiente. Ficará arrasada quando você se afastar... mas isso não lhe importa, não é? Você terá jogado seu joguinho de vingança, saciado seu lado sombrio com ela...

— Basta! — Jack a interrompeu, mal controlando a raiva que Jane provocara. Gesticulou furioso, ao lançar algumas verdades para ela.

— Você usa fofocas sociais para me julgar? Você não faz a menor idéia de quem eu sou, Jane Maguire. Por que não tenta confiar no julgamento de sua irmã sobre mim, em vez de mexer em casa de marimbondo?

— Vi você em ação no escritório do advogado. Você é duro e impiedoso — ela replicou de imediato. — Durante todos os anos em que crescemos juntas... Sally sempre me protegia quando havia problemas, levando o pior de qualquer castigo. Não é justo você persegui-la — ela sacudiu a cabeça, angustiada. — Não é justo! Se você tivesse alguma decência, devia libertá-la antes de ela se envolver demais.

De repente, Jack compreendeu tudo. O ratinho tinha se armado de coragem para se transformar num leão para proteger a irmã que sempre a protegera. Jane estava se aventurando em terreno completamente desconhecido, movida por um amor fraternal que exigia que ela tomasse uma atitude. Por mais errada que estivesse, Jack viu-se respeitando o impulso que a levara a enfrentá-lo, com seus receios sobre a motivação dele por Sally.

Na verdade, ele tinha de admitir que ela não estava tão enganada assim. Seu não-relacionamento amargamente frustrante com o pai realmente tinha sido um fator no que ele havia estabelecido com Sally. Porém castigá-la pelo que o pai e Lady Ellen haviam feito com ele não fazia parte disso. E magoá-la de propósito estava tão longe de sua mente...

— Você está em posição de ter tantas outras coisas — implorou Jane. — Não lhe faria nenhum mal libertar Sally.

Ele nunca na vida tinha sido tão feliz. De jeito nenhum iria abrir mão disso. Além do mais, quando essa paixão por tudo que Sally era finalmente acabasse, ele nunca a abandonaria. De um jeito ou de outro, ele cuidaria das necessidades dela. Não era igual ao pai.

— Você não sabe do que está falando, Jane — ele disse sucintamente. — Está presumindo coisas que não são a verdade.

— Diga-me o que não é verdade — Jane o desafiou, sem acreditar nele.

— De tudo que falei, diga o que não é verdade. Me mostre um pouco da sua honestidade.

— Não forcei Sally a fazer nada. Foi opção dela.

— Huh! — um ronco de ironia. — Uma opção carregada de incentivos pesados.

Verdade. Mas pelo que ele conhecia do caráter de Sally, nada a teria persuadido a ir para a cama com ele se ela não quisesse. — Você devia conhecer melhor a sua irmã.

— Nunca a conheci assim. Ela sempre foi tão sensata, tão forte em lidar com tudo. Você a transtornou, Jack Maguire, para sua própria satisfação egoísta e vingativa. E não me diga que não era sua intenção fazer isso, porque era, sim. Exigindo que eu não aparecesse quando você a visitava, para garantir que você tivesse toda liberdade com ela.

Isso também era verdade.

— Não estou rompendo o acordo de Sally com você vindo aqui — ela disse. — Aqui não é propriedade sua. Você não pode me expulsar e não saio daqui enquanto não obrigá-lo a desistir dessa... vingança suja.

Jack sacudiu a cabeça diante da missão que ela impusera a si mesma. Ela havia pedido um pouco de honestidade, e foi isso que ele lhe deu. —- O passado, de fato, influi no que sinto com Sally. E influi no que ela sente comigo, também. Você não pode...

— E o que é que você sente? — ela o interrompeu, visando diretamente o coração dele.

Aos diabos, ele se exporia a ouvir mais críticas. — Isso não lhe diz respeito. Só diz respeito a mim e a Sally.

— Ela é minha irmã. Sou a família dela. Eu me importo com ela. E tenho todo o direito de indagar se você se importa.

"Sally Maguire... montando Midnight Magia" O anúncio vindo dos alto falantes distraiu a atenção de Jack. Ele não tinha visto os cavaleiros anteriores, não sabia contra quem Sally estava competindo. Ela já estava na pista, caminhando com o cavalo para a linha de partida, olhando para a arquibancada, procurando o incentivo e apoio dele.

Ela o avistaria a qualquer instante, veria a irmã sentada bem ao lado dele — a irmã que, sem dúvida, tinha despejado sobre Sally as mesmas suspeitas hostis com que o tinha atacado — e todo o teor desse confronto indicava a Jack que Jane não tinha dito a Sally o que pretendia fazer.

Vê-los juntos talvez a perturbasse, talvez a distraísse do que tinha de fazer para que Mídnight Magic saltasse bem. E os saltos para a competição da Copa do Mundo de Hipismo eram de um alto grau de dificuldade. Se ela perdesse a concentração...

Jack agarrou a mão de Jane e se levantou de um salto, arrastando Jane consigo, erguendo bem alto as suas mãos unidas, para que Sally os visse.

— Sorria para a sua irmã — ele ordenou. — Finja que fez as pazes comigo. Ela não pode se sentir tensa sobre nós quando está prestes a enfrentar aqueles saltos.

Sally os viu. Seus ombros se retesaram. Jack sabia como devia estar chocada. Ele olhou de soslaio para Jane, que parecia em estado de choque pelo que ele a forçara a fazer. — Sorria, droga! Este é o evento principal de Sally. É importante para ela.

Jane esticou a boca num sorriso. O sorriso de Jack brilhava como um farol. — Agora aplauda com entusiasmo para mostrar que você está torcendo como louca para que ela dê tudo de si, E continue sorrindo.

Ele soltou a mão dela para aplaudir também, e se sentiu intensamente aliviado quando Jane imitou o aplauso entusiasmado. Sally sorriu. Estava relaxando. Ele desejou com todas as suas forças que ela pudesse tirá-los da cabeça agora, ou pelo menos saber que eles concordavam em um ponto — desejar que ela tivesse um bom desempenho.

— Sentados aí na frente — um sujeito atrás deles berrou.

Resolvendo que nada mais havia a fazer para consertar a situação, Jack sentou-se.

Jane afundou vagarosamente no assento ao lado. — Você realmente se importa — ela disse como se estivesse espantada com isso.

— Me importo, sim — ele respondeu com uma fúria sombria, ainda preocupado com o efeito que esse encontro pudesse ter sobre Sally. — E se você se importa, cale a boca e deixe que eu me concentre em incentivar sua irmã a guiar o cavalo sem faltas em cada salto.

Foi dada a partida. Jane não disse mais nada.

Jack ignorou completamente a presença dela, toda a sua atenção estava voltada para Sally e o cavalo que ela montava, cada músculo do corpo se elevando instintivamente quando eles se elevavam, relaxando com cada salto bem sucedido, ficando tenso com a aproximação do salto seguinte. Midnight Magic era um cavalo muito grande. Se o controle de Sally não fosse perfeito, se uma das pernas do cavalo se prendesse numa das barras, se ele caísse...

O alívio foi enorme quando finalmente completaram o percurso. Jack não tinha nem olhado o relógio, não tinha a menor noção se o tempo deles tinha sido competitivo, se havia chance de vencerem. Estava feliz porque não tinham cometido nenhuma falta, nem cavalo nem amazona prejudicados por nenhum erro.

Ele estava de pé novamente, aplaudindo como louco.

Jane se uniu a ele. Sally sorriu e acenou para eles ao sair da pista.

— Ela está feliz — ele disse, satisfeito, depois virou-se para a irmã dela quando se sentaram novamente, sabendo que a paz tinha de ser estabelecida entre eles para Sally continuar feliz. — Sinto muito ter excluído você. Foi um erro de minha parte. Por muitos motivos — ele acrescentou, um pouco constrangido, lembrando bem seu próprio ressentimento profundo por ser tratado como um excluído. — Você hoje me mostrou que é, de fato, a família de Sally, Jane, defendendo-a, se importando com ela... não vivo esse tipo de ligação em minha vida desde que minha mãe morreu. Eu não tinha plena noção do elo que as unia.

Jane o encarou como se Jack de repente tivesse duas cabeças, não sabendo em qual delas acreditar.

Jack insistiu que ela adiasse o julgamento. — Quando este evento terminar — ele indicou a pista -— acho que Sally ficaria contente se nós dois descêssemos para cumprimentá-la pelo grande desempenho. Está bem para você?

— Está — ela respondeu, meio zonza.

Determinado a afastar qualquer indício de conflito entre eles, ele sugeriu; — Talvez você gostasse de nos acompanhar num jantar comemorativo depois. Ter uma Páscoa feliz em família.

Jane engoliu em seco. Os olhos castanhos se encheram de um apelo agitado. — Lamento se entendi mal. Estava tão preocupada...

— Vamos seguir em frente, Jane — ele interrompeu depressa, com firmeza. — É o que estou fazendo com Sally. Seguindo em frente para algo melhor. Quer tentar isso comigo?

Ele viu o leão se transformar em ratinho novamente, os olhos castanhos apreensivos, os dedos se retorcendo. — Não vai contar a Sally o que lhe disse, não é? — ela implorou ansiosa. — Ela não ia gostar que eu...

Jack apertou a mão dela para tranqüilizá-la. — Você foi muito corajosa em defendê-la. Sempre me lembrarei disso, Jane, mas todo o resto está esquecido, ok?

Ela suspirou, aliviada, e deu-lhe um sorriso vacilante. — Você é um homem muito convincente, Jack Maguire. Acho que só me resta desejar que tudo dê certo.

— São tantas as coisas que influem em nossas vidas, em nossas decisões, mas, no final, fazemos nosso próprio destino — ele disse, com a força de suas próprias convicções íntimas. — De certa forma, foi nosso pai que nos trouxe, nós três, a este momento, mas o que fizermos disso... depende de nós.

Ela examinou os olhos dele, ainda ansiosa quanto às suas intenções, depois aceitou lentamente:

— Gostaria de jantar com você e Sally. Gostaria de conhecê-lo melhor.

— Ótimo — ele sorriu para mostrar que não guardava nenhum rancor. — Agora vamos observar o resto dos competidores de Sally.

Voltou o olhar para a pista, onde outro cavaleiro estava prestes a iniciar o percurso, mas não prestou muita atenção. Sua mente continuava girando em torno do que tinha conseguido com Jane, as barreiras que ele tinha saltado para chegar ao resultado que queria — nenhuma nuvem ameaçando tapar a claridade de seu relacionamento com Sally.

Laços de família... Ele estava se envolvendo mais do que pretendia. Para onde isso o levaria?

Enquanto fosse bom, era deixar rolar, ele disse a si mesmo.

Tudo bem que Jane ficasse na periferia. Sally era o evento principal.

**CAPÍTULO XII**

**Sete meses mais tarde**

A MELBOURNE CUP — a corrida de cavalos que paralisava o país na primeira terça-feira de novembro — praticamente dominava a atenção de todos na Austrália durante os três minutos de sua duração.

As rosas no hipódromo de Flemington estavam todas desabrochadas. O tempo estava bom — um belo dia ensolarado. A multidão era maravilhosamente pitoresca. Pessoas usando fantasias malucas e chapéus extravagantes contrastavam com outras vestidas elegantemente, com roupas de grife.

Sally e Jack eram convidados no toldo dos xeiques, que estava lotado de celebridades, todos se entupindo com uma quantidade interminável de iguarias deliciosas e vinhos finos. Uma maquiadora e uma chapeleira também estavam a mão para resolver qualquer problema com a aparência das convidadas. Não se permitia que nada estragasse o dia de ninguém sob esse toldo. O luxo era absoluto — um belo local para reunir os VÍPS, entre os quais se incluía Sally, acompanhada por Jack.

Durante aquele ano ela havia assistido a outras corridas com Jack, em Sydney. Ele tinha um plantei de cavalos de corrida, inclusive os comprados do pai, e tinha um grande interesse no desempenho deles, especialmente nos dias de grande prêmio. Sally se divertia com o ambiente carnavalesco, adorava ver as corridas e se sentia sempre feliz em companhia de Jack.

Eles se tornaram um casal bem estabelecido nessas ocasiões, e as fofocas que surgiram na primeira vez que apareceram juntos já não interessavam a mais ninguém. O fato de que estavam publicamente ligados não evitava que outras mulheres disputassem a atenção de Jack, mas seus esforços para afastá-lo de Sally sempre fracassavam. Isso a fazia sentir que seu relacionamento era sólido, embora Jack nunca falasse em casamento, nunca parecesse pensar no futuro, exceto para decidir a próxima vez em que poderia estar com ela.

Também nunca tinha dito que a amava. A maior parte do tempo, ele passava a vida em Sydney, e ela, em Yarramalong.

Sally sempre desejava ter mais dele. Então dizia a si mesma que o que tinham juntos era ótimo, e que era muita sorte ter o que ele oferecia de si mesmo. Ela não conseguiria mesmo imaginar-se com outro homem.

Até Jane tinha cedido, e os aceitava como um casal, embora às vezes resmungasse que era um relacionamento muito unilateral, com Sally sempre à espera — quase de plantão — enquanto ele a encaixava em sua vida quando lhe convinha.

Isso era verdade, porém, na opinião de Sally, nem adiantava discutir sobre esse arranjo. Jack, desde o começo, tinha explicado bem as condições de qualquer relacionamento com ele, e ela havia aceitado. Qualquer mudança teria de partir dele.

No entanto, Sally teria de conversar com ele muito em breve sobre o futuro da propriedade, já que o ano contratado expiraria dentro de dez semanas. Ela precisava saber o que aconteceria então, não só para resolver sua própria insegurança, como a dos empregados também.

Hoje, porém, era um dia festivo demais para se preocupar com assuntos que escapavam ao seu controle. Era divertido olhar a multidão, discutir as corridas com Jack e os outros convidados, comer ostras, beber champanha, sentir-se elegantíssima na toalete branca e preta, comprada para a ocasião.

Estava-se divertindo muito, até a mãe aparecer no braço do novo marido, o bilionário Clifford Byrne, um neozelandês de 72 anos com quem tinha se casado recentemente em Las Vegas. Foi um casamento apressado, sem a participação da família de nenhum dos dois.

Ambos pareciam muito satisfeitos, a esposa troféu toda enfeitada de diamantes e usando um lindo conjunto cor de trigo, o marido, um senhor idoso num traje de cerimônia e de cartola, radiante com sua nova vida. Sally desejou de todo coração que escolhessem outro lugar para honrar com sua presença.

Ficou imediatamente com os nervos à flor da pele. Assim que visse Jack, a mãe não ia resistir ao impulso de exibir a sua vitória sobre a bancarrota que ele quis lhe impor. E, vendo a filha desleal ao lado dele... com certeza daria um jeito de transformar isso em algo sórdido, também.

Porém, a mãe não confrontou Jack, esperando para atacar depois de ele se afastar de Sally para ir ao guichê de apostas. Cochichando algo para o marido, que logo sorriu e concordou, ela se afastou dele e caminhou diretamente para Sally, sorrindo para os convidados que a cumprimentavam, sem parar para conversar.

Os olhos que fixou em Sally brilhavam de malícia. Este não seria um encontro de reconciliação, de fazer as pazes, de esquecer o passado, embora ela não tivesse nenhum motivo para ser malvada, já que as filhas não a tinham perturbado naquele ano e ela conseguira refazer sua vida tão espetacularmente. Sally se esforçou para ser agradável, esperando que isso evitasse a maldade que a mãe planejava.

— Que bom ver você com uma aparência tão magnífica, mãe — ela disse antes da mãe começar o ataque. — E parabéns pelo casamento. Dá para ver que você está muito feliz.

— Estou mesmo — ela respondeu orgulhosa. — E, desta vez, garanti que eu não acabasse na miséria. Fiz Clifford me proteger financeiramente logo de saída. -— Muito mais do que a mixaria de cem mil dólares por ano —- ela acrescentou, zombando abertamente. — Que logo vai terminar para você, garota estúpida.

O rosto de Sally se cobriu de rubor com a referência ao seu acordo com Jack, que estava perto de terminar. Mais de três quartos do tempo estabelecido já tinham se passado.

— E não me diga que Jack não está recebendo tudo pelo qual pagou — a mãe continuou, com desprezo pela situação que a filha tinha aceitado. — Você até deu a ele a satisfação de exibi-la em público como sua garota de programa, vindo aqui na Melboume Cup pendurada no braço dele.

— Não é nada disso — protestou Sally, embora, de certa forma, fosse mesmo, o bastante para fazê-la sentir-se horrivelmente diminuída.

Escarnecendo dela, a mãe disse:

— Você caiu na conversa dele desde o princípio, sem ter juízo bastante para reverter o jogo em sua vantagem. Blackjack Maguire vence novamente, e você é a grande perdedora, Sally. Você vai ver só, muito em breve, a não ser que você engravide dele. Ainda está em tempo de usar o seu trunfo.

—Não — Sally sacudiu a cabeça, rechaçando enfaticamente a sugestão. — Não vou fazer isso.

— Então vai acabar sem nada quando Jack te der um chute quando o ano acabar — debochou a mãe.

— Você não o conhece — retrucou Sally ferozmente. — Jack não fará isso.

Uma sobrancelha se ergueu ceticamente. — Ele lhe deu a palavra de que não fará?

— Ainda não conversamos sobre isso. Com uma grande gargalhada, a mãe disse:

— Você não quer saber. Está escondendo a cabeça na areia. É uma grande otária. Ele te engoliu e agora vai te cuspir fora.

Sally apertou os maxilares. Odiava a imagem da situação que a mãe criava, e dizer qualquer coisa a mais só serviria para prolongar aquela conversa insuportável. Além do mais, ela não acreditava — recusava-se a acreditar — que Jack fosse o monstro insensível que a mãe pintava. Fulminou a mãe com um olhar incrédulo, e isso pareceu diverti-la mais ainda.

— Lembra-se do advogado de Leonard, Victor Newell? — ela perguntou com ar provocante. — Ele agora cuida de todos os meus assuntos legais. Assim como os de Jack Maguire.

Sally franziu a testa diante da menção do homem que tinha redigido seu acordo com Jack. Certamente os assuntos legais de seus clientes eram confidenciais, e não podiam ser discutidos com mais ninguém. Ela não entendia aonde a mãe queria chegar.

— Estive no escritório de Victor na semana passada, e o que foi que vi na mesa da secretária dele?

Fez uma pausa carregada de triunfo maldoso. Sally rilhou os dentes, recusando-se a morder a isca.

— A escritura de posse da propriedade de Yarramalong — disse a mãe, com o prazer de quem acabava de soltar uma bomba.

— Ora, por que será que aquela escritura precisaria de atenção agora? "Será que Blackjack Maguire tem um comprador para a propriedade e está em vias de transferi-la?" — perguntei a mim mesma.

Sally sentiu fugir-lhe do rosto o sangue que antes o invadira, deixando-o frio e úmido. Não podia ser verdade. Jack não venderia o lar dela sem avisá-la, venderia?

— Então indaguei de Victor se a propriedade estava à venda, fingindo estar interessada em comprá-la — a mãe continuou alegremente.

O coração de Sally parou. Os pulmões se paralisaram. Sua própria vida dependia da resposta.

— "Não que eu saiba", disse Victor, sem me encarar, e percebi que algo estava acontecendo. Sem dúvida uma negociação secreta. Tão secreta quanto o resgate que Jack perpetrou contra Leonard. Tudo feito a portas fechadas, para que o canalha desonesto possa dar o golpe de misericórdia com a máxima crueldade. Como fez comigo — ela se inclinou para Sally, os olhos penetrando os dela, ao acrescentar venenosamente:

— E fará com você quando seu tempo se esgotar.

— Não — a palavra irrompeu da boca de Sally quando o ar que ela prendia finalmente escapou de seu peito.

— Sssim — a mãe sibilou. — A não ser que você faça alguma coisa para vencer.

Sua voz e seu olhar aguilhoavam Sally, que recuou mentalmente. Não ia viver como a mãe. Nunca! Independente do que Jack fizesse ou deixasse de fazer. Talvez ela estivesse se enganando o tempo todo, mas preferia ser uma tola do que uma aproveitadora traiçoeira.

-— Isso não passa de especulação. Seu tipo de especulação, mãe — ela disse em voz rascante, recusando-se a dar importância ao que a mãe dizia.

Esse repúdio provocou uma reação de ódio. — Então continue cega, sua idiota! Se a verdade dói, é uma dor merecida, por não me ouvir.

Seus olhos percorreram o corpo de Sally com um desdém absoluto.

— Lady Ellen...

A voz de Jack, fria e desafiadora... Jack colocando-se ao lado de Sally, dando-lhe o conforto de seu apoio, segurando o braço dela, demonstrando deliberadamente a ligação entre eles. Ostentando o relacionamento deles diante da mãe dela? Dono de tudo que tinha se disposto a tomar? Sally se retesou, incapaz de se livrar das farpas que envenenavam a sua mente.

Lady Ellen nem se dignou a responder ao homem que a tinha castigado com sua vingança. Sacudindo com altivez os cabelos louros lindamente tingidos e penteados, virou as costas a ambos e encaminhou-se para o marido troféu, que comprovava claramente que ela era uma vencedora, apesar das maquinações do enteado para fazer dela uma perdedora.

— O que foi isso? — Jack indagou com voz tensa, percebendo a aflição de Sally e não gostando nem um pouco.

Sally forçou-se a encarar o homem que amava de todo o coração. Os olhos azuis perspicazes dele examinaram os dela com a transparência de Raios X, querendo descobrir o que a afligia tanto. Será que ele realmente gostava dela. ou simplesmente insistia em manter a situação atual até estar preparado para terminá-la?

— Sou sua garota de programa, Jack? — perguntou Sally com um olhar penetrante. — Você me considera assim?

— Não! — a negativa foi imediata e enfática. Jack franziu a testa. Seus olhos flamejavam de raiva. — É assim que sua mãe interpreta o nosso relacionamento?

Ela não esconderia mais a cabeça na areia.

— Gostaria que você me dissesse qual é a sua interpretação.

— Pode esquecer "garota de programa", para começar — ele respondeu concisamente. — Jamais pensei em você fazendo esse papel em minha vida.

— No entanto, é isso que tenho sido, não é? Você me telefona e eu faço tudo que você quer.

— Porque você quer — ele replicou convicto, embora a convicção tivesse vacilado por um instante. — Você sabe bem que não é obrigada a me agradar, não é? Nunca a pressionei, a não ser para me dar as boas vindas quando visito a propriedade, o que fazia parte do nosso acordo.

— Não. Nunca me pressionou. Foi opção minha ter você como amante. — Uma opção cega, talvez, uma opção tola, contudo só minha.

— E você tem sido feliz comigo — ele continuou.

— É.

— Então não deixe aquela pistoleira destruir o que temos juntos. — disse Jack energicamente.

— O que é que temos, Jack? — os olhos dela imploravam pela verdade absoluta. — Sei que você me avisou para não esperar que um relacionamento com você durasse muito, mas achei que eu perceberia quando você começasse a se desinteressar.

— Não me desinteressei — ele respondeu, sem a menor hesitação. — O que a faz pensar isso?

Sally sacudiu a cabeça. Não havia como negar o desejo que emanava dele — o mesmo desejo físico que ele provocava nela. Não podia ser fingimento dele. A conexão sexual que compartilhavam era uma força natural, e não tinha diminuído com a familiaridade de passarem juntos todos esses meses.

Na véspera mesmo o sexo fora ardente como sempre, e, até neste instante, seu corpo reagia a Jack, o coração martelando, o ventre contraindo, pequenos tremores de excitação percorrendo-lhe as coxas. No entanto, não conseguia se livrar das dúvidas que a mãe tinha semeado tão insidiosamente em sua cabeça.

— Por que Victor Newell estaria examinando a escritura da propriedade?

Isso o balançou. A explosão de desejo por ela recuou, logo substituída por olhos estreitados e calculistas, resinando o ardor provocado nela apenas um momento antes.

— Você está em prestes a vender a propriedade? — ela perguntou sem rebuços, e, em sua ânsia por conhecer fogo a verdade, rapidamente acrescentou:

— Minha mãe viu a pasta na mesa da secretária dele, o que sugeria que alguma negociação está em andamento.

— Entendo — ele resmungou a boca se afinando numa linha inflexível.

Sally sentiu uma punhalada de medo. A mãe estaria certa? —- Ainda não conversamos sobre o futuro, Jack. Eu... — ela engoliu em seco, tentando diminuir o nó que se formava na garganta.

— E eu confiava na... noção de que você estava satisfeito... com o nosso arranjo...

— Mais do que satisfeito — ele atirou para ela veementemente, o olhar percorrendo a multidão de convidados, concentrado em achar a fonte da ameaça ao seu prazer. Ele latejava de raiva. Quando viu a mãe dela, novamente com Clifford Byrne, sua fisionomia se transformou, como se ele estivesse se preparando para uma batalha — uma batalha que enfrentaria com prazer.

— Venha... — a mão de Jack agarrou a mão de Sally, seus dedos entrelaçando-se nos dela com uma dureza de ferro. -— Vamos tratar desses problemas com a mulher que os provocou.

Botou-se a caminho, puxando Sally junto. Sally recuava de um confronto com a mãe com toda a sua alma, recordando como ela podia ser agressiva.

— Jack, por favor... não quero uma cena. Só quero saber...

— Não se preocupe! — seus olhos lampejavam com uma confiança irônica. — Lady Ellen está prestes a revelar sua verdadeira personalidade na frente de Clifford Byrne.

— Mas isso é só entre nós. Não é da conta dela.

— Ele fez isso ser de sua conta.

— Ai, por favor... vamos deixar prá lá, Jack.

Ele parou, abraçando-a, apertando-a com força enquanto respondia furiosamente:

— Deixar prá lá que ela te fez sofrer? Deixar prá lá que ela me pintou como um homem sem honra nem integridade? De jeito nenhum, minha garota querida! O veneno dela tem de ser neutralizado antes que funcione com você. Ela mirou na sua reputação e na minha, e não permitirei que nos atinja.

— Sinto muito! — exclamou Sally, desejando não ter se impressionado com a conversa da mãe. — Acredito mesmo que você tem honra e integridade, Jack. Só que você me avisou que eu não podia contar com um futuro com você, e eu não queria tocar no assunto, então, quando ela me surpreendeu com a novidade da escritura — eu sei que você tem todo o direito de vender a propriedade se quiser.

Jack colocou um dedo sobre os lábios dela, para cortar o palavrório descontrolado. Os seus olhos ardentes fixaram-se nos dela, concentrados em eliminar qualquer dúvida. — Não estou vendendo a propriedade. E nem você está vendendo seu corpo para mim. Não tenho a menor dúvida disso. A menor! E não vou permitir que aquela bruxa mesquinha rotule você de garota de programa. Venha comigo agora e confie em mim para resolver tudo, ok?

Sally aquiesceu, engasgada demais para falar, e reconhecendo que nada o deteria mesmo. Um propósito duro e impiedoso o impelia. A cabeça de Sally inundou-se de lembranças de como ele tinha lidado com a mãe dela no funeral do pai e na leitura do testamento — um homem perigoso, que tinha todas as cartas na mão e as jogava com perícia dominadora, implacável em sua determinação de equilibrar a balança. Porém, que cartas jogaria agora para derrotar sua mãe?

Confie em mim...

Sally se agarrava a essas palavras, procurando dominar o medo de ser humilhada publicamente pela mãe. Tinha confiado em Jack. Queria continuar confiando. Tinha de confiar. Senão, tudo que havia feito estaria errado.

As pessoas que cercavam Clifford Byrne e a mãe automaticamente abriram espaço para Sally e Jack. Ninguém o excluía agora. Na verdade, a presença dele atraiu a atenção de todos. Ninguém ia se afastar desta cena. Pelo contrário, iam registrar cada palavra para depois repeti-las. Sally viu-se presa de uma tensão terrível. Desejava desesperadamente que Jack conseguisse fazer isso dar certo.

— Sr. Byrne, sou Jack Maguire, o enteado de Lady Ellen. E acho que ainda não teve o prazer de conhecer a filha dela, Sally.

Aturdido por essa apresentação inesperada, o neozelandês apertou a mão esticada e sorriu cortesmente para Sally. — Um prazer, com certeza. Ainda estamos em lua de mel — ele disse, desculpando-se assim por ainda não ter conhecido a família de sua nova esposa. — Estamos começando a procurar as pessoas, não é querida? — olhou para a mulher, procurando ver sua reação.

Ela encarava Jack com um olhar de Medusa, certamente desejando que ele se transformasse em pedra.

Jack sorriu para ela, como um tigre que tinha acossado sua presa — porém dirigiu-se a Clifford Byrne, de homem para homem. — Lady Ellen conversou com Sally uns minutos atrás. Parece que ela estava preocupada com o futuro da filha, por ter a impressão de que eu estava prestes a vender a propriedade onde Sally treina seus cavalos. Não queria que Lady Ellen ficasse preocupada num momento tão feliz para vocês dois.

— Não, não quero que nada preocupe minha esposa. — o marido apaixonado acariciou a mão apoiada em seu braço.

-— Infelizmente, Lady Ellen viu a pasta da escritura no escritório do advogado. Eu estava guardando segredo sobre a transferência da propriedade para o nome de Sally. Queria fazer-lhe uma surpresa no dia de Natal, mas acho melhor revelar minha intenção agora.

— Meu nome? — Sally arquejou, emocionada.

— Você será a nova proprietária — confirmou Jack, com um sorriso brilhante para ela. Ela ficou completamente deslumbrada.

— Ah! Muito generoso de sua parte — disse Clifford, aprovando.

— E certamente uma surpresa muito agradável para Sally — a mãe disse numa voz falsamente adocicada.

— De fato, um gesto generoso de apreciação por tudo que ela fez pela propriedade.

Uma ferroada sutil sobre os favores sexuais prestados.

Num momento de desânimo, Sally imaginou se o presente de Jack seria um presente de despedida. Teria sido generoso assim com todas as suas mulheres? Mas ele não tinha terminado com ela. Ele se importava com os sentimentos dela, com o seu futuro, garantindo com seu gesto generoso que ela permanecesse na propriedade enquanto quisesse. Porém era um presente enorme. Seria certo aceitá-lo se Jack não pretendesse compartilhá-lo com ela?

— Pelo que ela fez por mim, também — disse Jack calorosamente.

— Sabe, Lady Ellen, ter Sally em minha vida mais do que me compensa pela rejeição no passado. Obrigado por tê-la adotado, porque se não nossos caminhos talvez não tivessem se cruzado e eu teria sido privado de compartilhar, meu futuro com ela.

O coração atormentado de Sally se apaziguou.

— Que tipo de futuro tem em mente? — a mãe perguntou maldosa, desejando uma resposta que ela pudesse transformar num escândalo constrangedor.

— Bem, no momento, Sally está ocupada em se preparar para competir na Copa do Mundo de Hipismo, pois faz parte da equipe — disse Jack, abraçando-a orgulhosamente. Seus olhos azuis prenderam os dela, indo direto ao seu coração acrescentando:

— Quando isso acabar espero que ela pense em se casar comigo para começarmos nossa própria família.

Casamento? Filhos? Será que Jack tinha dito aquilo só para derrotar a maldade da mãe?

— Parabéns! — Clifford Byrne aprovou alegremente. Virou-se para a mulher, dizendo: — Isso resolve tudo, querida. Nenhuma preocupação.

Sally sabia que a mãe estava odiando este desfecho, porém Jack tinha feito uma declaração pública que não podia ser negada. Só quem podia modificá-la era o próprio Jack.

Sem saida, a mãe disse, com um sorriso frio:

— Parabéns! A ambos. Espero que sejam muito felizes!

— Obrigado — disse Jack, satisfeito por ter arrancado dela essa felicitação pública.

— Devemos nos encontrar novamente. Por que não vêm visitar-nos na Nova Zelândia? — disse Clifford Byrne amavelmente.

— Nem em um milhão de anos — a esposa exclamou, deixando escapar toda a fúria que vinha reprimindo.

O marido iludido olhou-a, espantado.

— Como? O que disse?

Ela o fulminou com o olhar, a intensidade de seu ódio por Jack enfeitando seu rosto plastificado, a,força avassaladora do que ela sentia fazendo Clifford Byrne recuar, chocado por esse aspecto da esposa que ele desconhecia.

— Creio que Lady Ellen disse "nem em um milhão de anos" — repetiu Jack, contentíssimo de tê-la desmascarado diante do marido. — E eu compartilho desse sentimento — disse a ela, com desprezo. — Agora, com licença. Tenho um cavalo disputando a próxima corrida, e Sally e eu queremos vê-lo vencer. Jogo encerrado!

O campeão de pôquer ganhara novamente. Mas seria tudo um blefe? Ou ele realmente falara a verdade?

A cabeça de Sally fervilhava com essas perguntas críticas enquanto ele a levava embora.

**CAPÍTULO XIII**

— TUDO ACERTADO — murmurou Jack, triunfante, encaminhando Sally para a pista de corridas.

Ela suspirou profundamente. Arriscou olhar para ele, precisando saber quanto do acerto era uma ficção criada para diluir a tentativa da mãe de perturbar a relação deles. Ele parecia feliz e ainda por cima, estava lindo, os olhos brilhando de prazer malvado com o desfecho que provocara.

— Você está mesmo passando a propriedade para o meu nome? — ela deixou escapar.

Ele riu.

— Estou minha garota querida. Victor Newell está providenciando tudo.

Minha garota querida... era o nome carinhoso que ele usava geralmente após fazerem amor. Para ela, indicava uma afeição profunda, mas também podia ser apenas uma expressão dele para o prazer que ela lhe proporcionara, o senso de posse íntima que surgia nessas ocasiões. No entanto, era a segunda vez hoje que ele o empregara fora do contexto sexual, e isso alimentou a esperança que brotara nela de ter o amor que ela tanto almejava — um amor para sempre.

Jack retorceu a boca, pesaroso. — Tinha planejado lhe dar a escritura de surpresa, no Natal, mas agora não era mais segredo, vou ter de acrescentar algo.

— Não vai, não — disse Sally ansiosamente. — Já não vou poder retribuir esse presente tão generoso, e acho mesmo que nem devo aceitá-lo, Jack.

— Você mais do que me retribuiu, Sally. Só por ser você e dar tanto de si mesma.

Diante da vibração grave e sensual da voz dele e o ardor que fervilhava em seus olhos, ela abaixou a cabeça, usando a aba do chapéu para esconder o rosto e a dúvida angustiada que sentia.

Era apenas sexo? Ela não podia suportar essa incerteza.

— Era verdade o que disse sobre querer se casar comigo e ter uma família?

Ela falava apressada, de um jato só, mantendo a cabeça abaixada, com medo de revelar seus sentimentos se ele risse e dissesse que foi apenas um truque para estragar o dia da mãe dela.

Jack parou virando-a para que ela o encarasse, e puxou-a para si num abraço apertado, as coxas poderosas apoiando as pernas trêmulas de Sally, as mãos apertando suas costas, pressionando seus seios contra o peito forte, conscientizando-a intensamente da atração física inegável.

— Olhe para mim, Sally — ele ordenou.

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas. Isso significava tanto para ela que era impossível disfarçar.

— Olhe para mim! — ele repetiu intensa e urgentemente.

Jack nem ligava para a multidão que os cercava procurando a melhor posição para assistir à corrida. Não ligava se o seu cavalo ia perder ou ganhar. Nada, senão Sally, tinha significado para ele — aquela menina linda do passado, cuja vida com o pai dele lhe causara tanto rancor, esta mulher linda e maravilhosa do presente, que ele considerava o melhor que já lhe acontecera.

Muito lentamente, ela levantou a cabeça. As pestanas estavam úmidas. Os olhos estavam marejados, mas ela não vacilou em encará-lo de frente. A corajosa Sally, determinada a conhecer qual seria seu destino com ele. Jack sempre admirara o espírito forte de Sally, e vê-la assim, tão vulnerável, tocou profundamente seu coração. Tinha feito tudo errado, permitindo que a maldade de Lady Ellen o impelisse a revelar o que deveria ter sido revelado primeiro para ela.

Enxugou carinhosamente suas lágrimas.

— Eu te amo, Sally — disse, finalmente reconhecendo e falando o verdadeiro sentimento por ela. — Só ia falar em casamento depois da Copa do Mundo de Hipismo. Estava contente em manter o que tínhamos, deixar você realizar seu sonho nos concursos de salto antes de apresentar-lhe outros planos para o futuro.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram, virando dois poços verdes de deslumbramento. — Você... — sua garganta movia-se convulsivamente. -— Você... me ama?

— Tanto, que só consigo pensar em você —- ele admitiu, um pouco constrangido.

— Quando não estou com você, estou ansioso, pensando em como será quando estivermos juntos. Nada me faria abrir mão de você. Você está em meu sangue, em minha cabeça, em meu coração. Quando disse que amor e casamento não estavam em meus planos, não acreditava que mulher alguma pudesse me fazer sentir que a vida sem ela seria impensável, porém você — ele passou o dedo levemente nos lábios trêmulos de Sally — você é a personificação dos sonhos de que tinha desistido há muito tempo. Em todos os sentidos.

— Oh, Jack! — os olhos brilhavam de felicidade. — Também te amo. Tanto! Muito, muito!

Atirou os braços em volta do pescoço dele e o beijou com uma paixão fervorosa que imediatamente provocou nele uma onda feroz de posse — a mulher dele, agora e para sempre — e ele retribuiu o beijo, regozijando-se por possuí-la, por segurá-la, por amá-la e ser amado por ela.

Esse momento tão doce foi interrompido pela gritaria dos espectadores da Melbourne Cup. — Seu cavalo! — Sally arquejou, afastando os lábios dos dele.

— Esqueça o meu cavalo — disse Jack com uma risada feliz. — Devo entender que vai se casar comigo no momento adequado?

— Sim — ela riu e beijou-o novamente, beijinhos exuberantes pontuados por:

— Sim... sim... sim!

— Então acho que amanhã de manhã devemos sair e comprar um anel de noivado para você poder ostentar na frente de todos até o final da semana da Melbourne Cup. Um anel de noivado muito imponente, para que ninguém mais duvide de sua posição comigo. Nem mesmo sua mãe vai poder ignorá-lo. Ela suspirou, retorcendo ironicamente a boca.

— Ela nunca realmente se importou comigo e com Jane. Nós éramos sua apólice de seguro para garantir um grande pagamento se meu pai a abandonasse por causa de outra mulher.

— Esqueça ela, Sally. Ela não vale um pensamento seu.

— Você pode esquecer-se dela e do que ela lhe fez?

— Já virei a página, e não vou voltar atrás. As páginas que virarmos juntos vão preencher a minha vida daqui em diante.

— A minha também — ela prometeu, expulsando a nuvenzinha e dando-lhe um sorriso ensolarado. — Então vamos aproveitar o resto do dia — seus olhos brilhavam como água clara num dia de sol. — Vamos ver se o seu cavalo ganhou.

Jack riu, passando o braço no dela para apertá-la bem ao seu lado enquanto atravessavam a multidão até o círculo dos vencedores. Nem importava qual a colocação do seu cavalo na corrida. Jack nunca tinha se sentido tão vencedor quanto hoje.

**NATAL**

Era tudo tão diferente do último Natal, Sally pensava alegremente, nenhuma formalidade, só avisarem uns aos outros que estava na hora de se reunirem no salão para trocarem presentes. Jack insistiu em servir-lhes um coquetel de suco de laranja e champanha primeiro. Jane estava completamente à vontade, não estava ansiosa para agradar o pai com o presente que lhe comprara, nem temerosa de aborrecer a mãe por agir com nervosismo ou reagir mal aos presentes recebidos.

A árvore diante da lareira não estava decorada apenas com os costumeiros ornamentos brancos e prateados. Cintilava com todas as cores que ela e Jane tinham conseguido encontrar, e ambas tinham se divertido muito nessa decoração. Jack declarou que era a árvore de Natal mais bonita que já tinha visto — uma árvore realmente pessoal, montada com amor e alegria, ao contrário das árvores formais que sempre o faziam se sentir completamente indiferente.

Não fazia frio nesta manhã. O sol de verão já estava quente, e, em vez de roupas natalinas, Jack usava apenas short, e ela e Jane tinham vestido biquínis e sarongues, prontas para nadar depois do café da manhã. Jeanette estava atarefada na cozinha, determinada a oferecer-lhes as refeições mais festivas que pudesse criar, muito contente e agradecida por todos poderem permanecer no mesmo lar por tanto tempo. Para Jeanette, Graham e Tim, Jack era o próprio Papai Noel.

Porém Jane, de repente, tomou esse papel. — Já que não temos de fazer as coisas do jeito da mamãe este ano, vou ser o Papai Noel e distribuir os presentes — declarou, saltitando até a árvore com uma alegria que Sally jamais tinha visto nela.

Jane se tornara autoconfiante neste ano. Era enfermeira formada e, agora que estava livre dos pais críticos, tinha se transformado numa pessoa que enxergava seu próprio valor. Já não tinha medo de aparecer.

— Você primeiro, Sally.

O presente fora feito por ela mesma. Jane sempre tinha sido muito boa em artesanato, um hobby que ela podia realizar em seu próprio quarto, sem incomodar ninguém. Sally nem sabia que ela tinha começado a fazer álbuns, então foi com um prazer admirado que abriu um álbum de fotografias dela com todos os cavalos que amou desde os cinco anos de idade, cada foto cercada de enfeites artísticos e comentários divertidos.

— Jane, que maravilha! Deve ter levado séculos para fazer isto.

— Foi feito com amor — seus olhos brilhavam de prazer com a admiração encantada de Sally. — Você foi a melhor irmã do mundo para mim. Isso era algo que eu podia fazer para você.

— Muito, muito obrigada.

— Deixe-me ver — disse Jack, interessado, chegando mais perto de Sally no sofá para ver as fotos da garotinha que começou com um pônei e tornou-se uma campeã de saltos.

— Tenho algo especial para você também, Jack — Jane correu até a árvore e voltou com um presente que ofereceu a ele, de repente, tímida de novo. — Pelo menos, espero que você ache especial.

— Se for tão criativo quanto o presente de Sally, sei que vou adorar — ele assegurou a ela calorosamente.

Era um pacote macio, e Jane ficou aguardando ansiosa enquanto Jack o desembrulhava, revelando um suéter de mangas compridas, tricotado à mão, de lã pura azul-rei. Na frente, havia um cavalo negro em pleno salto.

— Ampliei uma foto de Midnight Magic e passei para um papel de gráfico para conseguir acertar os pontos — Jane explicou rapidamente. — Vai estar frio lá na Inglaterra durante a Copa do Mundo de Hipismo, e achei que você poderia usar este suéter enquanto vê Sally montar, incentivando-a a ganhar mais uma fita azul.

— Jane... — ele disse impressionado — vou usar este suéter até ele cair aos pedaços. Vai ser a peça mais preciosa do meu guarda-roupa. Não há dinheiro que compre o que você acabou de me dar — o tempo, o carinho, a dedicação...

Jane ficou muito satisfeita. — Bem, você vai ser meu cunhado.

— Vou mesmo — ele sorriu para ela. — Obrigado, irmãzinha.

Ela vibrou de felicidade.

Nós três formamos nossa própria família, Sally pensou, e, para ela, este era o Natal em família mais feliz de sua vida. O "Papai Noel" continuou distribuindo presentes — para Sally, de Jack, a escritura de posse da propriedade e um lindo diamante para combinar com o solitário do anel de noivado. Pendia de uma corrente fininha de ouro que Sally imediatamente colocou em volta do pescoço, amando a simplicidade da jóia — algo que podia usar o tempo todo, em vez de uma peça exagerada para ser usada apenas em ocasiões importantes.

Ela havia comprado para Jack uma filmadora, para registrar os momentos especiais da vida deles de agora em diante, c Jack a estreou logo, filmando Jane enquanto ela finalmente abria seus próprios presentes. Registrou o seu prazer encabulado com o presente de Sally — uma coleção de lingerie linda e sensual da Victoria's Secret — e sua perplexidade diante de um conjunto de chaves dado por Jack.

— São as chaves de um apartamento que comprei em seu nome — ele explicou. — Fica pertinho do Hospital North Shore, onde você vai trabalhar este ano, e achei que você gostaria de ter seu próprio espaço em Sydney.

Ela ficou boquiaberta de choque.

— Não está mobiliado — ele continuou. — Pode decorá-lo como quiser, e vou lhe dar um cartão de crédito para cobrir os custos.

Jane mal conseguia falar. — Jack... nem sei o que dizer. E pensar que tinha medo de você... medo do que você poderia fazer contra nós — sacudiu a cabeça. — Você fez tanto por nós...

— Basta dizer "Obrigada, irmão mais velho". E prometer nunca mais ter medo de mim no futuro.

— Nunca mais — ela declarou fervorosamente, e depois riu, iluminada de alegria novamente. — Obrigada, irmão mais velho. E também posso prometer que me diplomarei parteira este ano; assim, quando resolverem começar uma família e Sally engravidar, podem contar comigo para cuidar de tudo antes e depois do nascimento do seu bebê — bateu palmas, entusiasmada com a perspectiva do aumento da família.

— Nosso bebê.

— Ai, Deus! Me proteja da irmã super protetora! — gemeu Sally.

E todos riram.

Foram tomar café muito bem humorados e, depois de comerem bastante, Jane foi relaxar à beira da piscina, e Jack sugeriu que ele e Sally fossem dar uma volta pela propriedade antes de se juntarem a ela. Desceram pela avenida arborizada de mãos dadas, dirigindo-se para o portão da frente, sempre fechado para Jack enquanto a mãe dela morou ali. Essa lembrança fez com que Sally imaginasse o quanto ele havia mudado nesse ano que se passou.

— Dar isto tudo para mim... quero que você sinta que é o seu lar, tanto quanto meu e de Jane — insistiu Sally, olhando-o esperançosa, sem sentir nele aquele antigo ar sombrio, mas ainda incerta de que tinha desaparecido completamente. Será que ele esquecera o passado?

— Lar... — repetiu Jack, pensativo, com um sorrisinho esquisito nos lábios, enquanto seu olhar perpassava vagarosamente os pastos verdejantes que os cercavam. Apertou a mão dela.

— Lar é onde você está Sally. Eu já não penso neste lugar como sendo de meu pai ou de Lady Ellen. Ele pertence a você, e você sempre me fez sentir bem vindo, então fico feliz por estar aqui.

— Também fico feliz de estar com você, Jack, onde quer que estejamos — ela afirmou.

— Eu não tenho de ficar aqui, você sabe. Ele sacudiu a cabeça. — É o que me parece mais certo. Gosto do senso de continuidade, do senso de família, você e Jane. Tenho agora o que meu pai sempre me negou, e quero levar isso para o futuro com os nossos filhos, Sally — seus olhos azuis cintilantes ardiam de convicção.

— Filhos que sempre saberão o que é um lar, porque sempre serão amados por nós.

— Sim. Muitíssimo amados — ela concordou o coração pulsando de amor por ele. — Vamos ter um futuro que equilibrará plenamente a balança, Jack.

Ele riu. Nenhuma sombra. Nenhum perigo. Nenhum demônio a impeli-lo. O primeiro Natal juntos.

CHEGARAM AO portão e se viraram para olhar a grande casa branca na colina. Jack soltou a mão de Sally e passou o braço por seus ombros, aconchegando-a bem, lembrando-se da raiva amarga que sentia ao lhe ser negada a entrada nesta propriedade. Agora, tudo isso era passado. Assim como o ressentimento profundo causado pelo estilo de vida privilegiado que o pai proporcionava às filhas adotivas.

As vantagens materiais da riqueza não compensavam a falta absoluta de carinho dos pais, Com uma mãe tirânica e cruel e um pai difícil de agradar, não era de admirar que as duas meninas tivessem se agarrado uma à outra, Sally protegendo a irmã mais moça na medida do possível, ambas se confortando mutuamente. Jack estava feliz que toda essa situação negativa horrorosa tivesse acabado para elas, feliz por ele ter deixado tudo isso no passado.

Elas eram a família dele agora.

Algo inimaginável há um ano atrás.

Ele talvez tivesse sido a força motriz dessa mudança, mas o coração de Sally tinha tornado tudo viável — um coração que tinha o dom do amor.

— Sabe o que você fez por mim, Sally? — ele sorriu, com os olhos fixos nela. — Não estou mais do lado de fora do portão. Você me acolheu e me tirou do frio.

Depois a beijou, e Sally retribuiu o beijo.

Um beijo prolongado e ardente.

Um beijo que prometia um futuro amoroso e radiante.

A balança já tinha sido plenamente equilibrada. Do lado de Jack, a balança transbordava de felicidade e bem-estar.

**FIM**


End file.
